Something About You
by bittersweetredcherry
Summary: Hinata is new to Konoha High School, a fancy and prestigious place. On her first day she develops some feelings for this random guy.. who happens to be her art teacher!  Yes, i still suck at summaries .  Re-uploading .
1. An unwanted new life

After a very long journey, she was finally there. Not that she WANTED to be there, but anything was better than the car, she got sick easily. Besides, she wasn't very close to her family anyway, so she felt uncomfortable during the 6 hours of the journey, sitting next to her cousin, who apparently hated her.

She go out of the car and got her bags out. It was terribly hot, what was she even thinking about when she decided to keep her hair long? She followed the rest to the entrance of her new school.

_Konoha high school_. It was carved on a big piece of wood at the entrance. It was bigger than she had imagined. Of course, she was used to her public school, her family didn't want to spend a lot on her education, everyone seemed to dislike her. The money they didn't spend on her they spent on her cousin. It was his third year at Konoha High, and he was one year older so they wouldn't be together anyway.

"Ne-Neji…"

"What do you want now?"

"Y-you left this behind, I just wanted to – "she handed him his bracelet. He snatched it from her, without even thanking her, but she was used to that.

She was only there because she got good grades, and she could stay a year at Konoha High without paying, as long as her grades were all excellent.

They went across the gardens and inside a building with lots of stairs. She left them at the entrance and followed the rest into the director's office.

"Mister Hyuga! How nice to see you" The director was a beautiful woman, long blond hair tied up in a bun and a…good body. She thought she was even prettier smiling.

"Back at you, Miss Tsunade" The head of the family sat down and made a hand move for the children to come inside.

"I see Neji isn't the only Hyuga we will have this year! Let's see…You must be Hinata?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you" they shook hands.

Hinata sat and blushed as Tsunade went through her grades from school.

"Wow, you really are an A student! I'm sure you won't have any problems with the school's assignments"

"O-of course, I will d-do the best I can" She smiled. That is what she said, but what she thought was _it's not the grades I'm worrying about… _She had seen some students when they entered. It was Sunday, but some of the students were wearing uniforms. It was very elegant: a black blouse with red tie and red short skirt for the girls. The boys wore a white shirt with a blue tie, and their trousers were dark blue. The only thing the uniforms really had in common were the school's emblem, a shield with a leaf on it. Hinata had noticed that all the students were elegant too, and she felt she didn't belong to that school; those weren't the kind of people she used to be with. All the girls were beautiful, and they knew it. They walked with their heads high, while the boys either stared at them or talked amongst them.

Everybody seemed to know each other, when they were on the way to Tsunade's office, they all seemed to either stare at her and whisper about her, or say hi to her cousin. He seemed to be very popular, most of the boys greeted him, and lots of girls stared at him with desire. _Sure, he isn't ugly at all_, she thought. He had long brown hair, almost as long as hers. But her blue hair didn't shine so much like his, and his was SO silky…when they were both kids and friends, she liked to play with it, it felt good.

He was also quite tall, a meter 80? Gosh, ten centimetres more than her... But that was kind of normal for a 16 year old girl, she thought. The only thing in common, were the characteristic Hyuga eyes, they both had their eyes a pale tone of blue, it almost seemed grey-ish turning to white, but if you looked close enough you could notice a hint of blue.

Neji turned his head, and caught her watching

"Hey, stop daydreaming!"

"O-oh! Sure, sorry…" She looked away, and then looked at him again, only for one second. _Is he blushing? No…it can't be _and she turned around toward the director.

"Ok, so I guess I just need to tell you the basic rules. Listen up: The campus has various buildings, as you've already seen. One of them had the dorms, and it's divided into two. West wing will be for the girls and East wing for boys. Teachers will have their dorms separated too, but in a special area in each wing. Of course, you can't be in the wing that's not yours, if not you will have a punishment. I trust you won't make any problems here; good grades can't do everything for you. Anyway, the rooms are for two people, so you will have a roomie. Leaving that subject, you mustn't be late to classes, and if you feel sick you must inform the nurse or a teacher. No drugs, no smoking and no drinking. And about the uniforms, you must wear them during classes and during the week. On Friday you finish class early, so you can change into normal clothes. Saturday you are allowed to go out to town until midnight and Sunday the school organises optional activities. Of course, you don't have to wear uniform during the weekend unless you want to…And I think that would be it, the rest you will learn with time."

Tsunade shook hands with everyone.

"Hinata, your room is number 302, here, the keys. Oh! And, here's your uniform"

"Thanks"

Hinata began to think this place wasn't going to be that bad after all.

Neji took his bags and turned towards her.

"Well, I think it's not necessary to say that I don't want to have nothing to do with you, you're a junior and I'm a senior, and I'm not interested in having you around"

"Oh, sure, ok…" she wanted to say something else, but she saw that two boys were running to Neji, so she grabbed her things and started walking to the dorm building.

"Yo, Neji! Man what took you so long? Did you have problems with the old lady before the year has started?"

"Yeah and…I thought I saw you came in with a girl? She looked cute from a distance..."

Hinata was far, but she could still hear it. She turned around slightly to see the two boys.

One had brown hair tied up in a sort of messy pony tail. The other one caught her attention. He was as tall as Neji, blonde, blue eyes…and he said she was cute…wow!

She felt her cheeks were burning, so she went back to walking. From the distance, she heard her cousin speaking.

"No, Shikamaru, I didn't have any problems, but I will do something this year too, you'll see hehe…and, Naruto… please don't repeat that again, and pay no attention to the new girl, she's a year younger than us anyway!...Well, where's Uchiha?"

Naruto answered "Oh, don't ya know? He got held back!"

"No! for real? Whoah! -"

"Yup, repeating junior year, so much fun"

Hinata wasn't interested in the conversation anymore.

_Naruto…that's his name….oh it's a beautiful name…_ She began daydreaming, and suddenly she collided with someone and fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ok – whoah! Nice!"

"huh?" she didn't understand. It took her a few seconds to realize she was on the floor, and her underwear was exposed, as she was wearing a short skirt and her legs were totally open. She turned red, as everyone around started laughing at her. Then she saw a hand reaching out for her. She took it, and stood up.

"Th-thanks…" she said, and then she looked up. She made a great effort to not open her mouth wide open. A boy had helped her. And oh, was he gorgeous! His hair was weird, spiky and grey, but he had big brown eyes, and an oh so sexy mouth, she watched as his lips moved to say "Are you all right?"

"eeeeh? ohh…emmm yes! Of course, thanks…ehehe…." _Oh my God, I sound completely stupid! _

The boy picked up one of her bags

"Hinata Hyuga? Are you somehow related to…no, it can't be" he mumbled to himself. _You can't be related to Neji, with that body you must be one of the new teachers…_ he thought.

"E-excuse me?…"

"Right! Ok, so I'm sorry… here, your bag." He gave her the bag, and their hands touched for one second.

"See you later, Hinata" he winked at her and walked away.

"Bye"

She looked at him once more. He wasn't wearing the uniform; instead, he wore tight jeans and a simple white shirt. _Wow…this school is full of attractive boys, and no one will look at me because compared to the other girls I am mediocre…but wouldn't it be nice, just for once?.. _She told herself to stop daydreaming; she took all her things and entered the dorm building.


	2. First day

Hinata had to carry 3 bags full of things across the main stairs, and then the stair that led to the west wing. When she saw that large corridor she felt completely lost. _Oh boy, how will I find my room now?_ Someone interrupted her thoughts by talking to her.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Hinata looked up, it was a teacher. She was about her height, and she had short hair.

"Uhm…I can't find my room?" She handed her the keys.

"Oh, room 302, look…can you see the door with pink decorations on it? It's that one…are you new here?"

"Y-yes, so I don't know much about anything…"

"Oh, don't worry, you are not the only new one at school, besides, you will have a room mate now, maybe you become friends?" She reached out to shake her hand "I am miss Anko, I will be you gym teacher"

"Oh! Nice to meet you miss, I am Hinata Hyuga"

Anko began telling her about her lessons while she accompanied Hinata to room 302. When they reached the fancy door she handed the keys to her.

"Ok, there you are! See you in class" and she walked away.

Hinata stood there staring at the door for while. She was thinking about the possibility of having a new student as a roommate. Well, there was only one way to know…

She opened the door, and what she saw wasn't at all what she thought. The girl in the room was nearly the complete opposite from her. She was backward, so she couldn't see her face, and apparently, she didn't hear her entering, because she had an ipod connected to her ears, and anyway she was busy putting her things in order. She had long, pink hair, as long as Hinata's, and her body was much better than hers. The girl seemed to notice the intruder, so she unplugged her music and turned around. Gorgeous green eyes, prefect skin, perfect lips…_the only thing that she lacks_, thought Hinata_, is a bit more breast_. The girl seemed to notice that, because she stared at Hinata's chest instead of her face when she talked to her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno…yours?"

"Emm...Hinata" She thought it wasn't necessary to say her surname; she didn't want EVERYBODY to notice she was Neji's cousin; she didn't want him to get mad at her again.

"Ok, Hinata, here are the rules. I have this bed, yours is that one. You don't touch my things, you don't come to my side, and you don't sit at my desk, there you have one of your own, is it clear?"

"of course…" _She's beautiful, but with that attitude she isn't going anywhere… I guess I can't count her as a friend._ Hinata knew that Sakura didn't like her, just by the look in her eyes. She started unpacking her stuff, when she heard the door open.

"Hey! I love you new room! I recognized your characteristic pink decorations so I supposed you slept here. Oh and you know what? The older boys are organizing a party tonight, and they invited us! Now we can go and see the new boys, speaking of which! Did you know that- "the girl stopped "who's this?" Hinata turned around and looked at the girl. She was tall, blond, blue eyes…another "perfect girl". _I bet they are the popular girls…what a day… _

"H-hi, my name is Hinata, pleased to meet-"

"Of course, whatever!"

"Ino, don't be mean! She's new!" but Hinata knew that she didn't mean it, she was giggling. Great, now there were two girls that didn't like her.

"Well, we are going to get ready… so umm… on your desk you have your timetable and…bye!"

Both girls went out, slamming the door behind them.

When she finished unpacking, Hinata went to her desk to look at the time table:

_Hmm…so tomorrow classes start at eight and finish at 5, like my other school._

She looked at next day's schedule. Math, Art, Break, French, Sicence,, Free, Lunch, Latin.

_Not bad! Except, Art…I've never been good at it…I hope it doesn't affect my grades._

Her thoughts were interrupted once more by someone knocking on the door. She went and opened it; it was a girl with brown hair, tied up in two buns on her head.

"Hi! I'm new and I forgot some things at home, I was wondering if you have any shampoo?"

"Oh, of course, come in…I'm new too, what's your name?" Hinata said as she handed her shampoo to the girl.

"Ten-ten, nice to meet you!" Hinata was about to shake hand with her, but Ten-ten threw herself upon her and gave her a big hug.

"I hope we can be friends!"

"I-i….c-can't…breathe…"

"Oh sorry hehe"

They both walked outside the room, to inspect how the bathrooms were. _Ew.._ thought Hinata, but her new friend seemed very enthusiastic.

"Whoa! You know, I've never been to a boarding school, my family can't afford it, I got her because of my good grades and this rich environment is new to me!"

"Oh…" She didn't want to brag about her family being one of the most important ones of the country, it wasn't necessary.

A few hours later, she went back to her room, and while Sakura tried on a dress, she tried on her uniform. _These skirts are way too short. And what's with these shirts? I look like a total slut, oh my… _She heard Sakura giggling.

"Hey, don't you want to come to the party tonight?"

"No…thanks…" for one moment she had thought about it, because maybe she could see the boy from before, but she thought that, even though he looked quite childish, he must be a senior, so he wouldn't be at the party.

"Ok, I will be back late, goodbye"

Hinata put her pajamas on, got into bed and closed her eyes.

She was woken up by Sakura's singing, it didn't sound good at all.

They had a quick shower, brushed their hair and put their uniforms on. Someone knocked on the door. Sakura went running to the door, probably thinking it was Ino, but no, it was Hinata's friend instead.

"Yo, shall we go to class?"

"O-of course…see you, Sakura"

"Whatever"

They entered the class, there were plenty of students, and it seemed they all had assigned desks.

"Oh, I'm at desk number four...which one are you?"

"Um…n-number 12"

"Oh…well then, I guess I'll see you when the class finishes!"

"Sure" Hinata went to the end of the class to sit next to an empty desk.

She could see Ten-Ten and her desk mate, another girl, blonde, with fuzzy hair tied in four tails.

Then Sakura and Ino entered, they shot a hate glance to the blond girl and sat in different places.

The bell rang, and a teacher came in. He was scary. He was a tall, pale man, who seemed like he hadn't slept much last night.

"Good morning, to the new ones, I am Mister Orochimaru, and I will be teaching you math. I don't like silly behavior in my classes, so don't look for problems with me."

Then a boy came inside the classroom. All the girls looked at him like if he was a God, but he had a look of hatred in his eyes. _I wonder what troubles him…_

"So, mister Uchiha, you really ARE repeating this grade, it's great to have you back"

The student just looked at him; he had clearly got the teachers sarcasm.

"You are sitting at desk….11"

_Next to me? He's scary…. _He sat next to her.

"You are new, what's your name?"

"H-hinata Hyuga"

"Oh so you must be Neji's little cousin, huh?"

"Y-yes…"

"My name is Sasuke"

That is the only thing he said in all the hour.

They didn't do anything, the girls were asking all along "oro-sensei, what did you do this summer?" those kind of questions.

The bell rang, and Hinata reunited with Ten-Ten and her new friend.

"This is Temari. She is a veteran at Konoha High, and her two brothers study here too, but one of them is older than us."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata" Temari hugged her too.

"Aww you are so adorable!"

"Th-thanks I guess…hehe" Sasuke went out of the classroom, and waved at Hinata.

"Wow, you are sitting next to him! Lucky girl, he's a year older and he doesn't speak to girls much…" then the three girls looked across the class. Sakura and Ino were looking at Hinata with hatred.

"Oh-Oh…I think you just made enemies"

"Oh, them…they didn't like me anyway…"

They talked as they went outside the classroom across to the building next door, where art was held.

The bell had rung 10 minutes ago, and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Luckily, the desks weren't assigned, so Hinata sat with Temari and Ten-Ten.

The teacher came inside, and everybody stopped talking. Hinata could hear the girls gossiping, and the boys complaining. But she wasn't interested on how _gorgeous_ the teacher was; she already had other boys in her mind…the so-called Naruto and the boy from yesterday.

The teacher started talking.

"My name is, Kakashi Hatake, don't you DARE call me mister, I don't like to be treated like an old man"

"How old are you sensei?" a random girl asked

"Meh, that's a secret! Anyways, I need to check if everyone's here"

He started saying names in alphabetical order, Hinata liked his voice, it somehow sounded familiar.

"Hyuga…Hinata?" Kakashi took his eyes off the list and looked around the class.

"Y-yes, it's-"she looked up and met his eyes. She felt her heart had missed a beat. "Me"

They stared at each other during 5 seconds, although to them, it seemed much longer.

_He's…a teacher?_

_She's a student?_


	3. Love is a battlefield, and school too

"Hey, Hinata, snap out of it!"

"What? Oh yes, of course…"

"What's with you?"

"N-nothing, I'm ok, really" _Just smile and look good. _Hinata took a bite of her sandwich. They had a break of an hour and a half before the classes started again. And she had been staring at the floor during one whole hour, thinking about the "Kakashi Fiasco". _I have to forget about him…for goodness sake! He's a teacher, way older than me! _She left the sandwich on the ground. _It would be better if I centered myself in Naruto…_

"Aren't you hungry?"

"N-no…you can have it if you want"

"Great!" Ten-Ten grabbed it and ate it, because she didn't have anything to eat, she'd forgotten.

Hinata looked up to see something that wasn't the grass, and her friends noticed her blushing suddenly.

"Oh! Temari I think I know what's wrong with her!"

"Really?"

"A BOY!"

"Whoa! For real? Who is it?" both girls followed Hinata's glance towards the soccer fields, where some boys were playing a match. Temari looked at all of them, because Ten-Ten didn't know half of the people in school.

"Let's see, we have Sasuke and my brother Gaara…Hinata please don't tell me you like my brother!"

"N-no! Girls it's not about that, I don't – "

"Hmmm… Over there there's Naruto, Kiba and Sai, have you met them?"

Hinata thought about the day before, about Naruto commenting on her.

"No" was her answer.

Then Ten-Ten's face changed completely.

"I GET IT! YOU LIKE OLDER BOYS!"

Hinata stiffened. _Oh my, is it that obvious? But wait_

"Aren't all those that you mentioned seniors already?"

"Yeah, but you know we always have those who get held back a year. Or two" Temari pointed at some benches.

Hinata looked away to see a group of older boys sitting on them, they were all tall and strong, pretty attractive, but certainly not her type.

"I heard they do music?" Ten-Ten liked to gossip a lot, Hinata had noticed that.

"Yes, their band is called "Akatsuki", they play rock…you know…like Aerosmith and stuff?"

"Oh!"

Hinata was relieved that the girls started talking about how incredible it would be to go to one of their concerts, and which one of the band members was the hottest.

It wasn't difficult to get up without her friends noticing. She wanted to be alone, so she went to the gardens for a walk. She found a place where nobody was, near a fountain, and she sat on a bench. She was glad that the girls only looked at the students, because they didn't seem to notice that next to the soccer field was their art teacher. And they didn't notice his wink towards her; neither did they notice the smirk on his face.

_How can I forget him? He isn't helping at all… _She still remembered the art class. Kakashi had told them to draw a flower, and he kept coming to her desk to help her, because he noticed she wasn't good at art. During the whole class he had touched her hand continuously "you have to use the pencil gently, Hinata". She shivered. The thought of his hand touching hers was too good to be true, like her name coming out of his lips.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, while she touched her hands, as if to remember his touch again.

"Yes?"

_What? No, please don't tell me that… _She turned around, and of course, it HAD to be him.

"Why were you saying my name?" He was so stunning. But that wasn't the reason about her blush, she noticed the book in his hand was…well…adult themed.

"N-no, I j-just…that wasn't what I said…"

"Really? What did you whisper then?" He sat next to her on the bench, and he was approaching her.

"Em…i…w-what I said w-was…." _Please, something intelligent "_ratashi_"_

_Ratashi? Does that even exist? _She felt embarrassed, because she sounded stupid, because she felt stupid, and because she was at the end of the bench and Kakashi was getting closer and closer to her. He tilted his head, and for one tiny moment, she thought he would kiss her. But no, his lips went another way, to her ear.

"You want to know what I think?" she wanted to say something, but no words would come out of her mouth.

"I think…you like me, young lady"

And then she snapped out of it. She stood up, and the only thing she said before she ran away, was "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND".

Kakashi stayed at the bench, reading his precious book.

And she was late for French. _Great, now he knows, and it's his fault that the teacher will hate me because I'm late, and…why do the worst things always happen to me?_

And to aggravate the situation, she was lost. _Who does he think he is anyway? Last time I checked, teachers do NOT hit on students. That's just wrong!_

"I didn't think you were the type of girl to skip class"

_Who?_ She turned around, it was Sasuke.

"Oh, n-no! Not that! I… w-well…I'm lost"

"Tsk…I guess we can go together, I can skip classes because I already know the lessons, but I hope you can keep up with the French…Kabuto-sensei can be hard sometimes"

"Est-ce que tu parle tres bien le français, Sasuke ? "

"Say what ? " Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"You know nothing about French, do you?"

"Well…I DO know how to say _voulez-vous couche avec moi ce soir…"_

They laughed together. Hinata was surprised to know that he was capable of laughing, he always seemed so troubled…

But they forgot to stop laughing when he opened the door to the classroom.

"Well, well, if it isn't Uchiha and…who are you, miss?"

"H-hinata Hyuga…sir"

"Welcome to Konoha High, I hope you are not late again to my class, Miss Hyuga"

"Of course, I'm sorry"

She sat in the only free desk she found, next to another gloomy-looking boy. His hair was red, and he had bags under his eyes, but he wasn't ugly after all. Temari had mentioned him during the "boy search", but she wasn't paying attention at all. He looked at her closely, and she didn't like it, so she started a conversation.

"Is…something wrong?"

"No, it's just my sister has talked to me about you"

"You are Temari's brother? But I thought you were a year older?"

"No, that's Kankuro, I'm Gaara"

"Pleased to meet you"

"Yo, the new one, don't search for problems and stop talking"

"Y-yes…"

She was obedient, so she stayed quiet during the whole lesson. At the end of it, she fell to the floor. It was clear to everyone that Sakura had stuck her foot so she would fall, but she just said "Oh I'm sorry, my friend, sometimes I don't notice people…"

She didn't want problems, so she didn't respond.

Next class was science.

Hinata sat next to Temari, because Ten-Ten was making new friends with a boy named Lee.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sasuke! You know, Ino and Sakura are mad at you, they think you stole him away from them"

"Oh no! But my intentions weren't…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because the teacher came in. She was a beautiful woman, with black wavy hair and gorgeous eyes.

"I'm Kurenai, hello to the new ones! So, today we will start with…."

Half way through the lesson, Sakura and Ino started plotting against Hinata.

"That bitch is stealing Sasuke away; we must do something, Ino!"

Ino was chewing gum. And she made a face, a face that meant she had an idea.

"Watch" The blond went across the classroom towards Hinata. She started doing a bubble out of her gum, and stood right behind Hinata's long hair.

And then, the bubble exploded. Right on Hinata's hair.


	4. Secrets

She was in the bathroom, crying. She didn't know how she got there, she couldn't see a thing with her tears covering her eyes, but she had got to the women's bathroom to suffer alone. Almost everyone in class laughed at her, and when she ran outside she bumped into several people, including Neji and his friends. _Great, now everybody in this school takes me for a loser_. _First day = Fail._

Then she heard voices at the door.

"Hyuga, it's no use if you stay there, you look like a stalker. Either you go inside to talk to her or you go away"

"Ok"

_What is Neji doing outside? Of course, he wants to shout at me, for bumping into him and his friends. But, that other voice…please, no…_

"Hinata, come out"

"Go away" the last thing she wanted at that moment was Kakashi to see her cry.

"Come, on, it can't be that bad…and besides, I've seen your underwear, what can be more embarrassing than-"

She opened the door. She didn't want to argue, but she felt like she couldn't trust anyone.

"Do you think I deserve this?" she had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and her voice was very weak. She turned around so Kakashi could see the "damage".

"Wait here, don't move" he sounded serious, but he ran off somewhere.

_He probably went to tell the other teachers and make fun of me too._

But in less than 5 minutes he was back, with scissors.

"Sit down, and turn around, I think I can fix this"

She did what he told her to do. As soon as she heard the sound of scissors cutting her hair, she cried again.

"Do you know how many years it took me to grow it this long, and keep it healthy?"

"Turn around"

She did so; she turned to see herself reflected in the mirror. Her hair was still more or less long at the front, and at the back it was short. It looked like a piece of art. She also saw the reflection of her art teacher standing next to her. He pulled her face towards him.

"Do you really think that you long hair was the only beautiful thing in you, Hinata?"

And again, she was speechless. The sound of her name, with his voice…it sounded like angels to her. He was completely different from before, in the gardens. But he didn't make any move, like before.

"But I guess you boyfriend already knows that"

"…Don't play with me, mister Hatake, you know very well I don't have any boyfriend"

"That's not what other people think"

"Huh?"

"Everybody is gossiping about you and the young Uchiha"

"The young Uchiha? Wait! Sasuke and I aren't…oh my…I can't believe people actually think that we…"

"I'm glad you aren't his girlfriend. He doesn't deserve you"

"Then who does?" She said. It was a rhetoric question, but Kakashi didn't notice that detail.

He kissed her. It was a light kiss on the lips, not even a whole second long. But it was still a kiss.

"I do" he whispered. And he went outside the women's bathroom, leaving Hinata red as a tomato, staring at absolutely nothing.

It took her a few minutes for her to go out. Outside, her friends and some class mates were waiting for her.

"Are you ok? Oh my god, how could they? They are such- What did Kakashi sensei do to you!" they all smiled

_He kissed me _"He cut my hair, so the chewing gum won't disturb no more"

"Nice! Oh, by the way, this is Lee"

"Hey there! I want you to know that I support you, so we must be friends!"

"Of course, thank you Lee" she was happy that her friends weren't mean, like her roommate and her friend.

Then they heard Ino and Sakura talking to seniors.

"Yo Neji, guess what we did to a new girl? I put chewing gum on her hair! Isn't it great? That will show her not to mess with our boys, like Sasuke of course…but you are included too, Neji" Temari and Lee could see how she flirted with him by winking and flipping her hair. Hinata didn't even want to look. _He will probably say "well done, she's a loser" or something like that. _But she turned around when she heard what Neji's real response was.

"Oh yeah? Well, Ino, I guess you didn't know that the "new girl" is my cousin, and I guess you didn't know either that if you mess with her, you mess with me too, so don't talk to me, understand?"

Ino was shocked "Wh-What? She's your cousin? Oh Neji, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were related! And besides, it wasn't with bad intentions, you know, just a little prank between friends…"

"Let go of me" He shook her off his arm and went towards Hinata.

"Are you ok?" it was the first time he looked like he actually cared about her.

"Uhm…y-yes…thanks Neji…I-"

"I-it's not what you think! I don't do it for you, just for…for….for the family's name, yes…well…don't let them mess with you, ok?"

"Ok"

He turned around "Yo, Sasuke!" Neji ran to his friend across the corridor, leaving Hinata and her friends, still at the entrance of the women's bathroom.

"Shall we take a walk around? We have a free period, and then we have lunch" Lee was very enthusiastic about everything.

"Sure" and they all wandered off to the gardens.

Meanwhile, Neji had caught up with Sasuke, and was having a conversation with him.

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors, there are plenty of them going on in this school…"

"You know which one, obviously, the one about you and…"

"Hinata?"

"Yes"

"Oh, don't worry mate, you know I would never hit on your precious little cousin. I only wanted to see how she was compared to you…you really are different man…"

"Yeah, sure…anyhow, I know you won't touch her, but, I would like to ask you something"

"Spit it out"

"Do you think you could, you know, keep an eye on her? I mean, she's so fragile, and Ino and Sakura want her to suffer…and I also don't like how Gaara looks at her…well, I just…want you to continue being friends with her"

"Dude, if you are so concerned about her why don't you protect her yourself? I mean, It's ok for me to take care of her, I don't want her hurt either, but seriously, you are the one who should-"

"Look" Neji was tense, but it seemed like he wanted to tell Sasuke about something. They were best friends, and he knew he could trust him.

"Listen…all my life I've pretended to hate her, and it has to stay like that"

"You have a very twisted mind dude…but…why would you want her to think you hate her?"

There was a moment of silence before Neji took a deep breath and said

"Because I like her"


	5. Accidentally in love

"Leave your stuff over there"

"Oh, ok" Hinata had moved into the next room, with Ten-Ten. Kurenai had told Tsunade about the accident in class, so they had decided to move her out of room 302, away from Sakura and her friend Ino. Hinata considered Ten-Ten her best friend in Konoha High, and she was really grateful she had accepted her into her room.

"Ok, done…by the way, thanks for everything"

"Don't worry about it; it can't be healthy to be close to those two bit-"

"Ten-Ten! Don't swear…"

"Girl, where did you grow up? Oh, wait, I already know the answer! In the Hyuga mansion with that cousin of yours"

"W-well, yes, but Neji spent most of the year here at Konoha High, so it was like if he wasn't at home at all. Besides we aren't very close, he's like the rest of the family, he doesn't like me"

"That wasn't what it looked like before"

"He already said, he did it for the family name…"

"Ok…so…do you mind if I give him a try?"

Hinata giggled, so Ten-Ten took it as a "yes".

They both got into bed, ready to sleep.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow we start at 11:30, so we can sleep longer, yay!"

"We have…ethics?"

"Yes, oh, and, you will be able to meet the latin teacher on Wednesday…fancy Tsunade letting you skip today's last class" she rolled over. "I bet everyone will have a surprise tomorrow when they see your new look!"

"Hehe…goodnight"

"Sleep tight!"

Hinata thought about her day…not the best, but it was all worthy, for that light kiss from Kakashi.

_When do I have art again? _Was her last thought before she closed her eyes, and dreamed about her teacher.

_Wow…everybody's staring at me… _Hinata had got in the classroom and all the eyes were on her. The girls whispered "I heard Kakashi did it to her, she looks so pretty", while the boys were "check it out! When did she get so pretty?". Everyone was saying good things about her, everyone of course, except Sakura and Ino. They shot a glance at her, and both went out of the class. Lee collided with them as they went out.

"Look where you're going!"

"You shouldn't skip class"

"Oh, come on! Sarutobi-sensei is way too old to notice two students missing, so out of the way!"

Lee went towards Hinata "what's wrong with them?"

"Who knows…shall we sit together?"

"Of course!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to two empty desks. Beside them was a boy named Tobi.

"Yo, how's it goin'?" Hinata thought that Lee was very extroverted, but she liked that, he was a good friend.

"Fine, I just don't know lots of people here"

"I heard you transferred from another school"

"Yes, well, I really wanted to go here because Akatsuki are my idols…they told me I can join the band!" His eyes were shining with emotion.

"So that's why you hang out with them!"

They talked and talked about the band, until Sarutobi came in. He was old, but he DID notice that Sakura and Ino were missing.

"Ok, today's class will be about respect and tolerance, that's something that Haruno doesn't have, neither does her friend"

All the class laughed. Sure, some of Sakura's friends were sitting there too, but they knew the teacher was telling the truth.

Hinata liked the class, and the hour went past quickly.

When she went out of the classroom, there was crowd standing there in a circle. Sasuke was in it, but when he saw her, he went towards her.

"Nice haircut, which explains it everything now!"

"Sorry?" _What is he talking about?_

"Come, take a look at this" He took her to the center of the crowd. Hinata's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. Ino and Sakura had cut their hair in the bathroom, people were saying. But obviously they didn't have a clue, so their heads were now a complete fiasco.

"I still don't know what this has to do with me Sasuke…"

"They must be jealous of your good looks, but I'm afraid they look much worse than before"

They laughed together. Sasuke stopped to change completely the subject.

"Emm Hinata? What do you think about your cousin?"

"Well…he…." _He hates me, he's good looking, he likes rock and roll, he's popular… _"He's ok, I guess? Why do you ask about him? Is something wrong?"

"No…leave it. It was just a…random question"

"Oh"

They pushed themselves outside the crowd and headed towards the music class.

Temari joined them.

"Yo, Hinata! I must warn you, the music teacher is bananas!"

"Really?"

"Yes" said Sasuke "He's…very enthusiastic" he looked at Hinata's friend.

"It's…Temari?"

"Y-yes…"

"Pleasure to…"meet" you"

Of course he knew who she was; one of his friends had been crushing on her since forever. There was no more time for conversation. They entered the classroom, the teacher was already there.

"Dear children! How nice for you to come to my fabulous class! Welcome!"

"See, he's always like that" Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Oh! A new student! I'm Gai, you music teacher, what's your name?"

"H-hinata…"

"Hinata! What a wonderful name! Sit down sit down!"

"Sit next to me; I will protect you from this thing..."

"Don't be mean, he's…ok"

They sat next to each other; they got lots of curious looks from everyone. And Ino had hate in her eyes when she saw them laughing together.

"Well, dear children, I like practical classes, so we will be listening to songs! And today it's the turn of…" Gai was doing a drum sound with his mouth, _to emphasize the moment?_ Hinata thought.

"Accidentally in love, by Counting Crows!" The class cheered, it was a popular song, and everybody liked it.

"When it finishes, we will talk about the importance of the lyrics, and then you can suggest songs for the next class, how do you like that?"

"You rock! Gai-sensei!" Ten-Ten was shouting from one of the desks in the back, along with Lee. Gai made a victory sign with his right hand, and put the song on.

As the music began, some students went to sleep, some sung along, and some daydreamed.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after_

Sasuke was dancing along with the lyrics, just to make Hinata smile. They laughed together again, and Sasuke came to the conclusion that Hinata was happy, so he went back to his normal serious face and went to sleep.

Hinata started daydreaming about Kakashi, the song reminded her of him.

_Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

She touched her lips, remembering the kiss from the day before.

And then she saw him, he was walking around the corridor, and she could see him because the door was open.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

He saw her too, and he stopped walking. He just stood there, outside the door. He gestured a "hi" to Gai, which, in response, made him come in.

"Enjoy the music, Kakashi!" He tried to dance around with the art teacher, but Kakashi sat on top of the table, reading his book. Hinata could look at him, he wouldn't notice anyway. But after a few seconds he lifted his head.

_We're accidentally in love_

They stared at each other, they were surrounded by the classroom but they seemed like if they were alone in the world. When the song was finishing, Hinata looked down, she couldn't hold a staring contest with him, he was too intimidating.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter_

Kakashi got up and said goodbye to the class. He took one last glance at her and then walked away.

_Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her Love, _

_I'm in love._

There were cheers and whistles when the song finished.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke. She didn't answer. She had heard him speak, but not the exact words. She looked at him.

_He doesn't deserve you / then who does?/ I do._

"I…I'm fine"

"Why are yo

++u red? Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"N-no, just a…em…I'm hungry?"

He didn't seem very convinced about it, but he shook his head.

"Ok, dear children, what is the message of this song?"

"The singer is in love"

"His world has changed because of a girl"

"He didn't want to fall in love with her?"

All sorts of answers were given. But Gai was looking for another answer.

Tobi lifted his hand up high.

"You can't control who you fall in love with"

"EXACTLY! VERY GOOD!"

Hinata couldn't help but stiffen. It was really true; she had lost control over her feelings. _For a teacher, it couldn't be a student, no; he HAD to be a teacher! _What she didn't understand was his behaviour. _Is he serious of is he only playing with me? I should really stay away from him…but I don't want to…_

The bell rang.

"Eeek!" Hinata made a small bounce.

"Scared of the bell? What's wrong? You don't wanna go to gym?"

"Ehh…I was…daydreaming"

"Whatever"

They got up and went to their rooms to get clothes for gym. There wasn't a school uniform for gym, they could wear whatever they wanted to.

Hinata and Ten-Ten got their clothes and headed downstairs to the changing rooms.

"You know what the best about gym class is?"

"Um…miss Anko?"

"No, you lesbo!" They both laughed very hard.

"It's a mixed class, with juniors AND seniors. That's why Sasuke doesn't skip gym class; he can be with his friends"

"I see." She thought about the guys. Her cousin, his friends…Naruto.

"Let's go"

They went outside the changing rooms and went inside the gym. The seniors were already there. _Only boys?_

"The senior girls are training for a dance competition at the end of the year. Next year it will be your turn to represent Konoha High in the international dance contest" Miss Anko was wearing a white shirt and white sport shorts.

"Ok, so during the year we will do mixed classes. We will team up, mixing grades of course, and play a match"

"Will the teams be with girls and boys?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yes, so you can start teaming up"

Sakura went straight to Sasuke

"Hey, do you and your friends want to team up with us?"

"We would love to…but we kind of liked you better with long hair, sorry" He said that without even looking at her, and his sarcasm was clear. Sasuke went past Sakura and went towards Hinata and Ten-Ten.

"So, how about you and us teaming up?"

"Us?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke turned around and made a sign to a few of his friends. They came.

"This is Kiba, and this dobe over here is Naruto"

"Shut up, gay lord!" Naruto hit him, friendly, and straight away went to shake Hinata's hand.

"Hey!"

"Em, hi..i'm-"

"HinataHyuga, IKnow! OhMyGoodness you look SO much like Neji!"

Sasuke could clearly see the confused look on her face.

"He's…kind of hyperactive"

"I see…anyway, pleased to meet you, N-naruto"

As Naruto went to Ten-Ten to introduce himself, Kiba went to Hinata.

"Pleased to meet ya!"

Anko interrupted them.

"Ok, I need groups of 5! Ten-Ten, join that group"

"Yes, miss! Sorry guys" she went across the gym. She was teamed up with Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"We are missing someone" Hinata looked around looking for someone, she found someone.

"It's…Shino?"

"Yes"

"Um…would you like to…you know… t-team up with us?"

"Sure"

All the groups were made. Ino and Sakura had teamed up with Sai and Kankuro, and with Tobi from their grade.

"Has anybody seen Gaara and Choji?"

"No, miss Anko"

"Gaara doesn't like gym…" whispered Temari to her team mates.

"Well, now we shall go out and play some basketball!"

"OK" the whole class responded, and they all went outside to the basket courts.


	6. Singing

The gym class had been quite a pleasant experience. Hinata became friends with Naruto and Kiba. In fact, she had agreed to have lunch with them.

She wasn't too sure about Shino, though. He didn't talk much. But she thought he accepted her. Even Sakura had made a new friend, Sai.

When the class finished, they all went to take long showers, because next thing they had was lunch, so they could hang out.

"Ten-Ten"

"What do you want, Ino?" Ten-Ten was strong hearted. But she didn't feel comfortable with Sakura and Ino around…especially Ino.

"Quit flirting with my man, got it?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw you with Neji during the lesson"

Ten-Ten stayed silent. She felt intimidated by those blue yes, obviously full of despise. Ino stepped forward and pushed her.

"Say something, you piece of-"

"Hey, leave her alone, self-centred snob!" Temari seemed to be the only girl in Konoha High able to confront Ino. Sakura had a fight with her, and since then she didn't dare say a bad word to her.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard. Besides…Neji isn't you property, he doesn't even like you"

"How dare you say such things!"

"Well, last time I checked, he pushed you away, didn't he?"

Ino let go an _ugh! _Sound, and returned back to her business.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks Temari…by the way, did you see Hinata?"

"Umm, she was in the showers"

"How long has she been there?"

"I don't know…come on, get dressed, we'll go check out on her"

Everyone had showered except Hinata. _There's no hurry, I can wait_ she had thought. When she went inside and the water started running through her skin, she felt a sudden urge.

"So she said: what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know, well, maybe I'm in love…" if someone came close enough to the shower, they'd be able to hear her singing.

"Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper…" She sighed. _Why can't I get the song out of my head? And why can't I take him out of my mind either? _

"Come on, come on, once upon a time in love…" _Great, now I'm imagining his voice. I may have used too much hot water. I'd better get out of here._

She wrapped her towel around her body. The steam wasn't good for her eyes, so she closed them, and stepped outside. But she bumped into something.

"Ow…" she opened her eyes, it was all blurry, but she could recognize the person. _Oh no, he didn't…am I dreaming? _She waited a few seconds more, now his image was much clearer. But she still thought she was dreaming, so she stared.

"Wow…am I that attractive?"

_No, I'm not dreaming. Wait, he is in the women's shower! That's so creepy._

"What are you doing here? You will get in trouble…and…and I will get in trouble too!"

"Anko is busy, and I see no one around…" he smirked. Oh, how she hated that smirk.

_He's SO two-faced…_

"Hinata? Are you there?" Temari's voice was heard from the distance.

"Oh n-noo!" Hinata's head was spinning. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's funny"

"Hinata, we are hungry!" Ten-Ten was there too.

"Oh my…don't just stand there, HIDE!" she was whispering, but she wanted to shout.

"Um…where?" It was incredible, he wasn't even worried about being in the girl's showers, or about the possibility he could get caught, by students.

Hinata took a look around, and she said the first that came in her mind.

"G-get in!"

And she dragged Kakashi inside the shower. Just in time.

"Hinata, you aren't even showering, come on!"

"I…I am! I-it's just that…I was…em…" It was hard to concentrate on a proper excuse while he was there, he looked so strong, and he was only centimeters apart from her.

"Putting the shampoo on! Yes! And I don't like to waste water so-"

"Yeah Yeah, whatever…are you going to take long?"

"N-no I just have to rinse it out…"

"Then WHAT are you WAITING for?"

Kakashi followed Temari's orders, and he turned the hot water on.

"Are you crazy?" Hinata whispered. He whispered back.

"Can't you see, that I am?" The sensation of his lips touching her ear was too much.

_This is bad. He's here, in the shower, wet, with me, and I can't resist much longer…_

She closed her eyes, and she let him pull her closer towards him, moving his lips from her ear to her neck. He started kissing her all around, butterfly kisses. She lifted her arms up, to put them around his body. She could feel his muscled body, under the wet suit he wore. And the feeling of Kakashi kissing her neck was great. She could have stayed like that forever, she thought.

"Hinata! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Ten-Ten's voice. Hinata snapped out of it.

"Uhm…y-yes?"

"Then say so! You are really weird sometimes!" both Hinata's friends laughed. "Ok, so see ya in the soccer benches!"

"R-right!"

She pulled away from her teacher.

"This….n-never happened…"

And she went outside the shower. She quickly got dressed and followed her mates, leaving him there, under the hot water. On his own.

"What took you so long?" Naruto seemed glad to see her.

"Uhm…I was…" _doing things with Kakashi "_singing?"

"I didn't know you sang" Sasuke was talking to her, but looking at Neji.

"Well…let's change the subject, shall we?" She sat down next to Naruto.

They were in a circle, beside the benches. It was her, Naruto, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Neji, Sasuke and Temari. Lee was coming along, so Hinata made space for him too.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Temari, for once, looked really girly

"He's probably sleeping somewhere" Kiba answered

"I'll…um…go and get him" Temari stood up and ran away

"Love is in the air…everywhere I look around..." Naruto sang awfully.

"Shut up, dobe"

"YOU shut up! Gay lord…"

"Would you STOP calling me that?"

Naruto completely ignored Sasuke.

"Say, Hinata, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm…" Kakashi popped into her head. She got goosebumps when she thought about the showers. _That was so wrong.._ She thought of it, but everyone was waiting for an answer. _What's with Neji's face? _"No"

"Sweet! So, can I take you out some time?"

Hinata blushed, as always. She HAD changed a little bit since her arrival at Konoha High, but not THAT much. She was still a bit tense around boys. And Naruto was so…lively…she felt like his complete opposite. She looked around again. Ten-Ten was enunciating "say yes" with her lips. But beside her, Neji and Sasuke had killer faces towards Naruto. Kiba was looking at a butterfly.

"I…will think about it?"

"Great!"

Ten-Ten seemed disappointed, but the other two looked relieved. Kiba was now staring at a ladybird.

"Oh my, it' this time already? Em, guys, Ten-Ten, Sasuke and I would have to go now…"

"Wait" Kiba lifted his head up.

"I'm throwing a party at my room this Friday, if you want, you guys can come"

"Wow, t-thanks Kiba" Hinata smiled.

"It'll be room 117, at 11 pm"

"Ok…we'll talk later"

They got up and left.

Neji, Naruto and Kiba were left alone.

"Dude, can I date you cousin?" Naruto grinned.

"Are you sure you don't mind them coming to the party?" Kiba looked more concerned.

"No" said Neji. He lifted his head to look at his friends.

"That's for both of you"


	7. Thinking of you

In French class, Kabuto sensei was explaining the "passé compossé". Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke, because Gaara was missing. In most of the classes they'd sit together.

They weren't talking though. She was still daydreaming. So Sasuke decided to wake her up.

"Hoooooo" he blowed into her ear. She bounced, but didn't make a sound. Kabuto had a bad first impression of her, and she wanted to change his mind.

"W-Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"Why are you blushing?"

_Because you reminded me of him… _"Don't a-answer me with a question…"

"I though you needed some air…"

"Oh, really?"

As they were having a friendly argument, other students were looking at them

"I totally hate her…" Sakura was commenting on them with Ino "How dare she steal Sasuke from me?"

"Calm down…let me think" Ino lay back on her chair for a while, then, an idea came to her.

"Of course!"

"What?"

"Kiba's party. We are invited"

"What does that got to do with the subject?"

"Sakura, how thick can you get? Listen, they invited Hinata and her crew over too"

"Hmm…do continue"

Ino went closer and whispered her plan into Sakura's big ears. Then she turned around to see their new friend sitting there.

"Sai will help us"

"Huh?"

"And then you add "suis" to these verbs"

Hinata had gone from insulting Sasuke to explaining him the lesson. He still had no idea.

The bell rang, so everyone went to their dorm rooms to get changed.

"I can't WAIT until Friday!" Ten-Ten was looking at her closet, to see what she would wear at the party.

"Yes. Me neither" She wasn't sure why she wanted Friday to come. _I will be at a party with my new friends…and on Friday we have two Art lessons in a row…_

She closed her eyes and fell asleep to Ten-Ten's singing.

"Monday Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, dancing on a Friday niiight…"

The next two days seemed too long for Hinata. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, and she needed to see him.

Thursday night she was walking with Kiba through the gardens.

"Oh, by the way" he said, when they were saying goodbye "About tomorrow…tell your girls that we have to move it to next Friday, because some of the other…"guests"…can't make it tomorrow, so…"

"It's ok, don't worry" she gave him a dashing smile. Of course, she didn't know how her smiles were, but she had noticed people at school liked it when she smiled, so she tried to smile whenever she had the chance to.

"Well, bye"

"Yo, wait!" He grabbed her and hugged her. It was a big, friendly hug. _Sometimes he looks like a cute puppy…hihihi_

"Goodnight"

She went upstairs to the girl's wing. In her room she met with Ten-Ten, she was wearing a towel.

"hey, coming to the shower?"

_The shower…_

"Hinata!"

"Oh! Um…no, I think I'm ok with the shower I took after gym class"

"Ok then, don't…but…please can you come with me for some company? I'm kind of scared…it's all so big…"

"Well, ok I guess"

She followed her to the nearest showers and waited outside while Ten-Ten was in the shower singing.

"but above all this! I wish you lOoOoOve…."

_Oh no…please…_ The singing was not very good. Hinata had to protect her ears from what was going to come…

"AND IiIiIiIiIiI will always loOove YoUuUu!"

As soon as Ten-Ten finished her "singing", they headed to the room together again. On their way, they saw Shikamaru sneaking out of Temari's room. Temari didn't have a roommate. The brunette let her mouth wide open, in a state of shock. But she snapped out of it, and in less than two second she was banging on Temari's door.

"You! You must tell us what he was doing here! Open the door!"

Hinata went slowly towards the door, and it opened. Temari was wearing her uniform. Her tie was on the floor and her blouse was a bit unbuttoned.

"What are you doing here? And looking like that?" She gave a quick look to Hinata.

"Not you honey "

Ten-Ten, on the other hand, was soaking wet. Her towel was about to fall and her hair was all tangled. It was really long when it wasn't tied up in her usual buns. Temari let them in and the three friends sat on the spare bed of the room.

"Spit it out already!"

"Well, um…we kissed and…stuff…" They all knew what she meant by "stuff".

"No way!"

"Shut your mouth, you look like a gold fish!"

They all had a laugh together.

"It's a secret, eh! And you will have to tell me your story…"

"My what?"

"Yes, your story….when you get together with Neji!" Temari started tickling Ten-Ten, Hinata joined her.

"Stop guys! hahaaha!" She finally freed herself and turned to Hinata.

"And you…when are you going to get with Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Then….Kiba?"

"He's just a friend!"

"What about Naruto?"

"Um…no!"

"Liar!" Now it was Hinata's turn to be tickled. She couldn't breathe, but she liked laughing. At home she didn't get to laugh much. And with the girls she didn't have problems about shyness. _Let's see if it can be the same when I get back home…_

"Well, we better get going to bed….it's already 11:30!"

"Ok, goodnight girls"

"Goodnight!" they had a last laugh and went to their own room.

"It's a pity about the party…but well, now I have more time to decide what I'm gonna wear!"  
"Uhm, of course"

They got into their pajamas and in bed.

_There's no party…but there's gonna be Art…Wow, it's my first week here and the boy of my dreams, a teacher, is hitting on me! Could things go any better?_

Friday went very quick for Hinata. In the morning, music class. They had started to see a movie about Mozart and her friends had been joking around and doing funny comments on the movie.

In History class they talked about Henry VIII and his wives. Not a nice story, but interesting.

During the break she had been in the gardens with Naruto and Sasuke. The girls had gone with Lee to play basketball. And Hinata enjoyed watching their friendship. She knew that, even though they called themselves "dobe" and "gay lord" constantly, they were close friends. _Boys don't like to express their feelings out loud ^^_

In gym class they played a volley ball match, boys against girls. The girls won, and the boys were, morally, on the floor.

She took a quick shower and made herself pretty for the double Art lesson.

But when she went in with her friends, her world fell apart. Instead of Kakashi…her dear teacher…was Orochimaru.

"Oro-sensei" Sakura demanded "why are you here? This is the art class"

"I know"

He started walking around the classroom, looking at all the students.

"Hatake had to go out of town for personal reasons. We still don't know when he'll be back, but let's hope he comes soon because I know nothing about art!"

All the class laughed at his joke. All, of course, except Hinata. She sat down and took a brush out.

_He's…not here? And they don't know when he'll come back?_

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"Uhm, yeah, don't worry…"She tried to smile "I just have to…go to the toilet"

She quickly got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. She didn't want the whole class to see her cry. Again.

She locked herself in the toilet, and she intended to stay there until she had no more tears left.

_Kakashi, where are you?_


	8. A night to remember

A week had past.

Hinata had had absolutely no news about Kakashi, and yes, she missed him, but on the other hand, she hated him.

_I bet he's been using me…he would never fall for someone like me. If he had to go missing, he would have told me if he cared about me. Whatever, I shouldn't think about him any more._

"Are you ok?" she turned her head towards Kiba.

"Yes, don't worry about me" she smiled, but Kiba could tell it wasn't a sincere smile.

_It's better that way maybe. Come on, he's a teacher._

"Well, you'd better be, because tonight we have the party!"

"Yes, you are right!"

The party wasn't going to be in Kiba's room anymore. Too much people, so they moved it to the gardens. Concretely, in the fountains where Hinata had her first encounter with Kakashi. But she barely remembered, it had only been once.

Besides, Kiba had convinced the Akatsuki boys to play a few songs. They were far enough from the dorms to have music. And of course, alcohol. But they still had to be careful. Technically, they weren't allowed to through parties.

A first Hinata has been in a gloomy mood, but her friends had cheered her up. Also, she had made a new friend. Sai.

He was a senior, but always skipped class to hang around juniors.

He was good looking, charming, and was nice to her. Besides, he always flirted with her, and she could forget about Kakashi while she was with him. The truth was, she kind of liked him, but deep down she knew that it was only because he slightly reminded her of Kakashi. He had a cocky attitude, but other times he'd be so sweet.

Sai was walking Hinata to her double art lesson.

"So, see you at the party?"

"Uhm, sure!" She turned around to sit at her table. What she didn't see was how Sai winked an eye to Ino.

In the last lessons, they'd been drawing with pencils, sketching, and now they had to paint a landscape.

"Draw whatever makes you feel good. Give it to me when you finish and I will mark it. You can take both hours" Orochimaru had been doing the Art substitution.

"Do you know when Kakashi will be back?"Temari asked

"No, I already told you four times that we don't know when he's coming back! Geez, you never listen to me TT" he could get emotional sometimes, despite his harsh personality. He seemed somehow bipolar.

"Screw him" Temari turned to Hinata, beside her. She was daydreaming again.

"I'm going to paint a mystic forest, what about you? What makes you feel good Hinata?"

"The shower" she had said it without thinking

"What?" then she snapped out of it.

"N-no! What I meant was…uhmm…the flower"

"The flower?"

"Yes, the flowers from beside the fountains"

"Oh"

The conversation ended there. They spent the rest of the class on their painting. When the bell finally rang, they all gave it to Orochimaru and went away for lunch.

* * *

"Wow! You look so pretty!"

"Don't exaggerate…"

"I'm not!" Ten-Ten was very excited "hey Temari, come and see!"

"What is it?" Temari came out from her hiding corner where she had been dressing herself up. She was wearing a short magenta dress. Sexy, thought Ten-Ten.

"Oh…seems like you're having some business with Shikamaru tonight! Anyway, that's not the point, look at Hinata!"

"Yeah, I'm looking!"

Hinata blushed. She was only wearing a blue mini skirt with a sleeveless black top. Yet, her friends claimed that she looked amazing.

"Very sexy Hinata! Who are you going to seduce tonight?"

"N-no one!" they all had a laugh together, like they always did.

"I like your outfit best Ten-Ten" she mumbled.

"This? Thanks!" she smiled. She was wearing tight jeans and a white V top.

"Do you think…maybe…Neji will…"

"He would have to be crazy to not like you!" Temari jumped "Oh, girls, its 11 already, lets head to the gardens ok?"

"Sure!"

* * *

In the gardens, everyone was having fun. After one hour to dancing to Akatsuki songs live, the party members sat down in a circle, there was. They were playing "I never", everyone with a drink in their hands. Not to mention there was alcohol in every single cup. Not everyone who had been invited had come, though. Shino, Gaara and a few more were missing. They weren't much the party type.

Hinata had Malibu with Pineapple juice. Ten-Ten had copied Neji and mixed some baileys with banana juice. Lee had rum. Naruto and Kiba mixed Bacardi with coke. Sakura and Ino had prepared themselves a blue lagoon cocktail. Sai's cup held a transparent liquid, so everyone assumed it was plain Vodka. Sasuke decided to copy Hinata and the rest had beer.

"I never skipped class" said Sai. Obviously, he drunk. So did most of the people.

"I never made out with someone of my own sex" Neji said. Nobody drunk. _Oh, so there's no homos at konoha high? _Hinata wondered.

They had already been playing during half an hour. Some people were already drunk, some still sober, and some in between.

It was Naruto's turn, and he didn't know what to say.

"Um…I never…planted a seed?" the girls laughed, the boys booed, but everybody drank. Hinata's turn.

"I never sing in the shower" she looked at Ten-Ten. The students laughed and they all drank from their cups. Sakura's turn.

"I never kissed, or have been kissed by someone" half of the people drank. Hinata doubted, but she decided that light kiss from Kakashi counted. So she drank too.

"Hinata?"

"No way!"

"Wow, she had it hidden quite well!"

People whispered. But She couldn't hear them. What was really clear to her, was the look in Neji's eyes when she saw her drinking. _What's the problem? He's drinking too… _

Sai's turn

"I…hic! Hahahahaha!" He burst out laughing. Ino got up and went to him.

"Sai, you are very drunk, you must go to sleep now…"

"No! I'm okay!" he looked like a five year old.

"Come with me" said Sakura, but Sai pulled her away "No! I want Hinata!"

The blond and the pinkie (whatever the name is for pink-haired people…) looked at Hinata.

"Please…would you mind-"

"Of course, I'll take care, don't worry" she smiled and got up. To her surprise, it was difficult to stand up properly. _Ohmygod, am I drunk?_

She went towards Sai and held him.

"Let's go"

"Yesshhh madam!"

They both said goodbye to the rest and went their way towards the dorms. When they were half way, next to some trees, Sai fell down.

"OoOoH!"

"Oh, Sai, come, get up" she leaned forward to help him, but instead of pulling himself towards her, Sai pulled her towards him.

"Gotcha"

"Wha-"

Before she knew it she was on the grass, and on top of her, Sai.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" _He's way too strong to be drunk, and I'm way too weak _"You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing"

"Oh, I think I do" his voice had changed. That was definitely not the voice of a drunk person.

"What…but…" she was starting to get desperate. She couldn't handle the horrible truth.

"You really thought that was Vodka? It was obviously water darling" he whispered into her ear. Then he went down to her neck. _No, not there! That's Kakashi's property! Don't touch me! No one else but him can touch me! _Words couldn't come out of her mouth, she was too scared.

Suddenly he lifted her up and pushed her against an olive tree. It hurt.

"You will never forget about tonight" He said, still at her neck. Hinata could finally let some words out of her mouth when she noticed his hand going under her skirt.

"No! No! No! No!"

"Shut UP!" he put his hand on her mouth, and she began to cry. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

But that "worst" never came. Sai had been knocked out. By the last person she expected to turn up at this moment.

"N-Neji?"she managed to say with her low, teary voice. Sai got up and went behind her cousin for revenge.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing piece of-" Neji punched him again

"Run!" he said to her. And so she did. She dared not to look behind her. But she didn't know where she was running to, she wanted to get away.

She ran into something. No, into someone.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Kakashi?"

"What happened to you?" he looked extremely worried. Then, Hinata thought she might as well tell him what she thought.

"Do you even care?" she tried to walk past him. He wouldn't let her.

"Are you out of your mind? Why do you think I came back in the first place' I couldn't leave you…"

"Sure" she shook him off and started walking. He didn't do anything. _As I thought, he's just a big piece of – what?_ Something grabbed her wrist.

"I love you"

She turned around. He looked as if he was about to cry. But she just couldn't believe his words.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

He pulled her closer to him.

"Look into my eyes, Hinata. Look into my eyes and dare to say that I'm lying"

She looked. No, his eyes looked like they were telling the truth.

"And…why?" she raised an eyebrow. She was still a bit drunk, so she wasn't quite herself.

"The hell should I know! Do you think I fell for a student on purpose? We haven't even talked a lot, and I'm really confused and this does not happen to me ever" He seemed nervous. But only for a second. He was becoming his normal self again.

"Besides, I know you love me too" he winked at her. And she blushed.

But then, she looked into his eyes closely, and said one word she'd never said to anyone.

"Bullshit"

She turned around to walk, and again, he stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"L-let me go…"

"Not until you admit that you love me too" he held her closer, tighter.

"What makes you think that, huh?"

"Well…" his head moved forward "you seemed to enjoy it last week in the shower…" and he did it again. Kissing her neck lightly, but it was enough to make her shiver.

"S-stop…"_ go on _"I don't like you"_ Ok, so I love you, so what? _"Get off of me…" _Don't let me go…_

She managed somehow to turn around and face him.

"Ok fine! I love you! Happy now?" She shook him off, for the third time, but now she didn't even have time to take one step before he had her again.

"No"

He turned her around and his lips went onto hers. Not a light kiss. This time, it was a proper kiss. He wondered if Hinata had kissed before_. _And she wondered if she was dreaming or if this was the real world. _It feels wonderful._

They parted to take some breath, but as soon as Hinata started breathing normally again, Kakashi had his lips pressed onto her neck. He was kissing her skin this time.

"I'ma mark you…" and he sucked in.

Hinata gasped. First it was kind of painful, but after a few seconds she thought It felt good, although she didn't even know what he was doing to her. He finished soon.

"You'd better go to sleep, it's already two in the morning"

"Sure"

He coughed

"What?"

"No goodnight kiss?" he attempted to put a puppy face, but he was clearly mocking her. She hated it when he made her blush.

"No!"

This time when she walked away he didn't stop her.

When she got to her dorm, Ten-Ten wasn't there yet. Hinata went to the toilets to wash her face. She didn't know what to think. This had started out as a good night, then it turned out to be awful, and when things were going to get worse, it had turned into the best night ever. _Does this mean we're together?..._

She separated her face from the towel and looked into the mirror. She spotted something strange on her neck. Suddenly she remembered.

_I'ma mark you…_

She touched the redish mark. _Oh no, he didn't!_ she looked closer _yes, he has…._ And then she exploded.

"A goddamn hickey?"


	9. Saturday morning

Almost all of the members of the party had a hangover. Hinata herself had a bit of a headache. But that wasn't her main problem right now.

_Summer isn't over yet. It's hot. _She adjusted the handkerchief she'd put on her neck, in an attempt to cover up the now purple marking of Kakashi. It covered it up, sure, although it was pretty big. _What a big mouth. _At the thought of his mouth, she felt all her blood running to her cheeks.

She couldn't remember exactly what she had said, but yes what she'd done. And the clearest thing was his kiss. He tasted good; his mouth reminded her of…blueberries? _Maybe he had something to eat before._

She _did _remember him saying "I love you". Magic words. And she'd said them too…

Then she thought about what happened before. Neji had saved her from Sai and she had left them there fighting. She felt guilty. She decided that she didn't want to see neither of them until Monday, so she would stay in her room all day. She looked at the mirror again. _This isn't good enough…_

She stopped thinking and got back to her neck, she needed an excuse for her friends.

* * *

While Hinata was having her small problem, Neji thought that his life was over. Last night he drank quite a lot. If that wasn't enough, he had a serious fight with Sai, and his body was full of bruises. But there was even more: apart from the hangover and the general pain, he had been assaulted by almost every male that had attended to Kiba's stupid party. But that wasn't the worst; he didn't even speak with half of them.

"Can I take your cousin on a date?"

"Is she your sister?"

"Can you convince her to go on a date with me?"

"Does she like someone?"

"You are Hinata's cousin, right? Do you think you could give me some advice?"

"Dude, I'd bang that cousin of yours. She's drop dead gorgeous!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Listen, I know we never talk, but could you help me with Hinata?"

"Can you introduce me to her?"

"Can you give me her number?"

_Me + hangover + fight + jealousy + bunch of strangers drooling over her = BAD._

He tried his hardest to ignore them but there was one question which made him snap.

"Is she still a virgin?"

His eye twitched. His face grew red. His brows frowned. He turned around angrily towards the crowd.

"WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP?" everyone froze, but he hadn't finished yet. He addressed everyone in the same order and started reciting sentences. It almost looked like he was reading a list out loud.

"No, you CAN'T take her on a date!

No, she's my COUSIN!

I don't know if she likes someone, but certainly NOT you!

No, I won't give you ANY type of advice!

Yes, she is, but she's NOT a slut and she definitely WON'T go out with YOU!

That's NONE of your business!

No, I WON'T help you!

Introduce YOURSELF if you want!

No, I'm NOT giving you her number!"

He paused for some air to breathe. He turned to the last boy who'd questioned him.

"And as for you!" his fist closed, and he was ready to beat the hell out of that pervert when someone stopped him from behind. The same person lifted him up bridal style and took him away from the rest of the boys.

"What are you doing?" he asked to Sasuke

"What are YOU doing?" he put him down on the floor "control your feelings Neji"

"Control my feelings!"

Sasuke knew he was mad, but he also knew his friend had to tell something.

"I've got a terrible hangover, these perverts won't leave me alone, and I'm full of bruises for having a fight with a freaking rapist"  
"A what?"

"Remember my fight with Sai yesterday?"

"Yeah…we had to separate you guys from each other…"

"He wasn't drunk. I followed them and he tried to…he…" Neji was growing furious at the thought of it.

"If I hadn't arrived in time…poor Hinata…" he calmed down, but his face expressed sadness. Sasuke didn't know what to do in these cases, but he tried to cheer him up.

"Look, Sai deserves some beating up from me, and from every single person in the world. But I don't think it's a good idea, Tsunade told us clearly not no start a riot this year, so I don't think a fight would help us"

"Ok" he paused "Can you…go check on her?"

"Sure"

* * *

Ten-Ten had woken up. She had a terrible headache, she looked horrible, and she was very lazy to get out of bed. Not too lazy to ask, though.

"Why are you wearing that?" she pointed at Hinata's neck.

"I read it's what all teenagers are wearing in…New York" _I've come up with the lamest excuse…_

"What?"

"I like to look good, sometimes…."

"Oh" Ten-Ten went back to her sleep. _Apparently, it's not THAT lame._

She wanted to take her clothes from last night to the laundry room, which was downstairs, below the dorm building. On her way there, she emptied the pocket of her skirt. One dollar and…a paper?

_**639726894 – Call me. You know you love me ;)**_

Apparently, Kakashi had managed to put the note last night. It couldn't be anyone else, she knew his handwriting…and she knew that mocking sentence had to be his.

Still lost in "kakashi-dream-land", she bumped into someone.

"I was looking for you"

"Oh, hi Sasuke!"

"What's up?" he examined her. She seemed ok for the night she'd passed. Of course he only knew part of that. His eyes couldn't help but go to her chest. _Cute top. _Then at her legs. _Nice jeans, I wonder where she bought them?. _He looked back at her face. _Same eyes as Neji, haha. _He smiled at her, but he noticed something. _Hang on a second…_

"Why are you wearing that?" he pointed at the handkerchief. The same gesture as her friend.

"Oh, it's fashionable in New York city" she gave him a fake smile.

"Sure" he pretended to buy that story. But he could see, out of a corner, a piece of purple. He knew what had caused that. The question was, who?

"And that paper?"

She looked down at her hands and blushed.

"Oh…nothing hehe" she quickly hid it away.

"Well…see you Sasuke!" she went off to the laundry room, and he didn't see her again in the whole weekend.

Back in her room, Hinata took out her cell phone. First, she checked on Ten-Ten. She was snoring. _Good._ She introduced the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Good morning beautiful" a sleepy voice answered at the other end

"Um, h-hi"

"How are your friends getting on with the hangover?"

"H-how do you-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the director. I'm just curious"

"Oh, well…they are all sleeping"

"You should get some sleep too"

She sighed; it was almost like she could see him smirking at her.

"Um…so what do we do?"

"Huh?"

"I mean….after….yesterday….you…i…we…."

He laughed. _She's so adorable!_

"Listen" he went serious for a moment "Nobody can know about us. You are under age, and my student. If Tsunade knows about this, you will get expelled, and I will lose my job. I…love you. So I want to be with you. Maybe after classes we can meet or something"

"Um…that sounds….good" she didn't know what else to say, she was still shy with him sometimes.

"I won't tell"

"Me neither"

There was a silence that lasted at least ten minutes. But they didn't feel like talking, they could be on the phone for hours and hours without saying anything. They both were thinking the same. Kakashi was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I should go now, I have to grade some stuff"

"Oh, good luck with that"

"Bye"

"Wait, Kakashi…."

"Yes?"

She swallowed. It was difficult for her. But she _had_ to tell him

"I, um…l-love you…"

"Me too baby. See you"

"Bye…"

He hung up. Hinata layed on her bed and sighed. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile. She had gained the courage to say "I love you"…it wasn't a big deal for other people, but for her, it was very important.

She closed her eyes to try to sleep, but the sheets of the other bed of the room were shuffling. _Aww, she moves in her sleep._ She thought. Well, no. Ten-Ten was wide awake. Hinata jumped when she heard her voice.

"I think you have something to tell me?"


	10. A short day down town

One hour and a half.

That was what Hinata had taken to explain Ten-Ten about her and Kakashi. The first five minutes was an attempt to make out excuses, but she knew Ten-Ten wouldn't give up so easily, so she ended up telling her.

She would have taken less time if her friend hadn't interrupted her with thousands of:

"For real?"

"What?"

"NO…Seriously?"

"Wow!"

"Oh my God!"

But despite that, Hinata felt relieved to have told it to someone. She had broken the promise, but it wasn't on purpose, it wasn't her fault her friend had heard her in the first place. Besides, she was positive Ten-Ten wouldn't tell anyone.

"I understand why you didn't tell me before…but don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

"Um…thanks Ten-Ten. But you must now you are the only person who knows it, be really careful… please…"

"Yes, yes, I got it! Don't worry!" she smiled at her "but you know what's funny?"

"what?"

"music class: you can't control who you fall in love with. I normally would think he's a creeper because you know, he's old and that… but you look happy, so I guess it's ok"

That's about all the conversations they had that day. They had headaches, and they wanted some rest.

Sunday morning was way better. Temari had organised a trip to town, they would show Hinata and the new ones how to move around.

"Wake up!" Ten-Ten was already her hyper self.

"What?" Hinata managed to ask, before yawning.

"We are going on a trip"

"Where..?"

"To town, get dressed already!" Hinata looked at her friend. She was wearing a blue top and shorts with high heels. She was ready to go. _But wow, will she really walk with those on?_

She looked at herself under the bed sheets. She was dressed in her teddy bear pyjamas.

"Give me five minutes" She got out of bed and opened the closet. She picked out some skinny jeans, and combined them with a black blouse…quite similar to the uniform's one, actually. She slipped on her white converse and put her cell phone and some money in her pockets. She brushed her hair a bit and turned to Ten-Ten.

"Done" she smiled

"Wow, how do you manage that?"

"What?"

"The gorgeousness"

"Oh…I don't know hehehe" _Did she just invent that word?_

They heard a heavy knocking at the door.

"YO! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT AT THIS INSTANT WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Nooo!" Ten-Ten rushed to the door and opened it. Temari was leaning against the door.

"Let's go!" they both said, as they dragged the sleepy Hinata down the corridor.

* * *

"Tsk..stupid Sai, he couldn't even do what I told him" Ino was in Sakura's room. It was free, so she slept there sometimes.

"Don't be harsh, Ino" Sakura tried to stay cheery.

"He couldn't even get into her pants…"

"What?" Sakura jumped "Ino, you told me he was only going to teach her a little lesson, not that he was actually going to….UGH! If I'd known I'd never helped..."

"Come on, it's not that heavy!" she took the pinkhead's arm, but Sakura shook her off.

"NO" she turned towards Ino "Hinata is very weak, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. No one deserves that, Ino…"

Ino tried to take it as a joke, but it wasn't.

"You've gone too far…get out of my room, I'm going" she walked beside her, pushing her on the way.

"Where?"

"None of your business" she slammed the door shut. Ino was left alone.

Hinata took a quick look. Outside the dorm building, Lee, Gaara, Shino and Tobi were waiting. And from a distance, she could see Sasuke. _Wait, no, that isn't Sasuke! He must be his older brother…what was his name?uhm…_

"Itachi!" Tobi ran to him, only to be pulled away

"I'm only here to keep an eye on you" his eyes turned towars Hinata.

"And you must be the newbie"

"Um…yeah…m-my name is-"

"Hinata"

She blushed. _Wow…he know my name?_ She heard him giggle, slightly.

"I'm Itachi" he said bluntly. He stretched out a hand towards her, she shook it. _He feels cold…_

Temari stood on a rock and claimed they had to get going.

"Wait!" a voice came from behind her. Hinata could see Sakura running towards them.

"What is _she_ doing here?" whispered Ten-Ten. Lee and Tobi seemed happy to see her, but the rest was indifferent.

"Um…can I…come?" Sakura knew that they would say no, but at least she tried.

"I don't know, why don't we ask Hinata?" Temari looked at her friend, demanding an answer.

"Yeah, why not?" Ten-Ten pulled her to a side

"What are you doing? She's been annoying you all these days…"

"I think everyone deserves a second chance"

"Thanks" said a glad Sakura.

Temari clapped her hands twice "Ok, now we REALLY have to get going!"

* * *

They had seen the cinema and the videoclub. They passed the library before having lunch and later they had gone past the main shops. Time had passed quite quickly. It was six in the evening and the teenagers were hungry. They settled in a park to have some ice cream.

"What flavour did you get?" asked a curious Tobi to Hinata.

"Oh, it's banana…want to try?"

"Wow, thanks!" he licked a bit of her ice cream cone "mmm, tasty!"

"Yo, Tobi! Leave her alone!" Itachi ran up to them.

"D-Don't worry…he only wanted some…i-ice cream"

"Oh" The older Uchiha could notice she was nervous.

_He's so tall…and two years older…and so different from Sasuke_

She looked around, and spotted Temari. She gestured for her to come. She came in company.

"Hello Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto" she smiled, and then her expression changed when she turned her head to the other boy "N-Neji, hi…"

Without a word, her cousin took her by the hand and pulled her towards him.

"Come with me" he took her further inside the park and they both sat on a bench.

"Are…you ok?" He didn't even look at her. He couldn't show he was worried about her.

"Yes…w-well….thanks to you…" she took a peek at him. His arms were covered in bruises, and his legs were full of scratches.

"Are YOU ok?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah" he got up "I repeat, be careful" he walked away, hiding his faint blush from him younger cousin.

Hinata turned to where her friends were. They were all sitting together in a circle with an ice cream in their hands. Except Temari and Shikamaru, who were sharing theirs.

She took a lick at her banana ice cream and joined them. She took a place next to Gaara, who was having a chocolate ice cream.

"We could do an ice cream round about" suggested Tobi.

"A what?" everyone asked.

"You pass your ice cream around so that everybody gets to eat a bit, until you get yours back"

"Good idea" said Ten-Ten. They were about to start when a voice came from the back.

"Can I join you?" it was Sakura. Everyone went silent, but then Temari shuffled a bit, making space for the new one.

"Sure"

"Thanks!" they all smiled, and with that, the roundabout started.

First up was Gaara's chocolate ice cream. Lee's was mint flavoured with chocolate chips. Kiba's was lemon. Shikamaru's and Temari's was melon flavoured. Sakura had strawberry. Naruto was orange…or mandarine, she couldn't really tell. Shino had a caramel ice cream. Ten-Ten's tasted like blackberries. Itachi had cherry flavour, and Tobi's ice cream was Kakashi flavoured. _Wait, what? Blueberries…it tastes like blueberries…silly me._

When she had her banana ice cream back, like all the others, Temari started talking, after kissing Shikamaru lightly in the cheek.

"Ok, so that's the interesting places in town. Well, there's this club called _Hidden Village_…but not everyone can go in, so it's not worth-"

"Umm…" Sakura interrupted. Everyone looked at her. "My family owns the place, I can get you all in, if you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no big deal" she smiled, then turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry about the things I've done to you…I hope you can forgive me?"

"Um, sure but…what about Ino?" she noticed how Sakura's smile was fading.

"Let's say, that I disagree with her morality…" she tried to cheer up.

"So, how about Saturday in two weeks time?"

"Sounds good"

"Count on me"

" Yeah"

"Done!"

Various answers were given. It was all set. In the middle of the cheers, Hinata's cell made a tinging noise. She took it out and looked at an sms someone had sent her.

**From: Him**(she didn't dare to put his name, too risky)

**Hi baby, how is you day going? I'm sure you are missing me already aren't you? ;)**

**Uff…I'm so bored! Well, see you on Monday =) don't be naughty…kukuku.. ILY**

_ILY? Must be short for I Love You…wow…_

She felt a blush coming up her cheeks.

"Oh a message? Let's see!" Tobi tried to peek, but luckily Itachi held his head backwards.

"Excuse him"

"T-thanks Itachi" she turned to the little screen and started texting a message.

"Um"

"Something wrong?"

"May I have you number?" the expression on his face was as plain as his voice. He was so…serious.

"Only if you smile once in a while"

"…done…" Sasuke's older brother managed a forced smile, that made Hinata laugh.

"Hihihi…fine then" she gave him her number, and then turned back to her message:

**Hi, I'm having ice cream with friends…and I miss you ONLY a bit! **She didn't want it to be obvious that she would die to see him right now **Yes, see you tomorrow…sensei**. She thought a bit before putting a final **ILY too** and sending the message.

When everybody was done with their ice creams, they went back to school to shower, get ready for the next day, and sleep.


	11. My favourite fruit

Hinata and Ten-Ten were ready to go to class. Temari was going to skip the first periods to spend some time with Shikamaru. When they had passed the stairs where the west wing and the east wing connected, Ten-Ten stopped.

"Oh, I'm going to go and fetch Sakura ok? You don't need to wait for me"

"It's ok, I'll wait" Hinata waved at her and smiled.

"Good morning"

She turned around, and her pale eyes met with two black pools.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"So, wanna walk to class with me?"

"Oh, uh…" _well, she DID say I didn't need to wait for her…beside,; we sit next to each other._

"When the lady decides to stop daydreaming…"

"S-sorry! Hehe…of course, let's go"

They walked out of the dorm building, to cross a path to enter the main building. On their way, 90 percent of the band members of Akatsuki (the other ten being Tobi) were heading opposite. They were all wearing lab coats, so she deduced they had science class.

One of them greeted her with a grin that looked forced, although Hinata knew it was a joke between them. The same boy put his right hand up, all fingers closed except the first and the fifth, to his ear, and enunciated the words _call you later_. His friends didn't notice it.

Hinata smiled back and nodded. Sasuke had seen everything and he looked rather disturbed by it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and my brother!"

"Oh, yesterday he came to town with us, so we talked"

"You _talked_?"

"Yes…"

"With _him?"_

"I-is something wrong?" her friend looked nervous, for some reason.

"No, don't worry" he tried to smile.

They went in the classroom and waited for Oro-sensei.

"Have you…um….seen Neji?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"Oh, n-nothing" she had thought about the previous day and Neji had popped out into her mind. _Oh that's right!_ She remembered something else.

But she couldn't say it, because Orochimaru had just entered the room.

"Today, we are going to continue with trigonometry. We will have an exam soon, so keep awake"

* * *

Half an hour later, it was time to do the exercises. Hinata finished them quickly, she was good at math. So she managed to pass a piece of paper to the boy next to her. He looked at it, looked at her, and looked back at the note:

_Next Saturday we are going to "Hidden Village", will you come?_

He wrote on the same paper and passed it to her while the teacher wasn't looking.

_I don't really like clubbing… but who's going?_

She started a new paper.

_Almost everyone in the junior class, a few senior, I don't know about Neji…and not anyone else that I know about._

Sasuke looked at her and lifted his thumb up.

"Uchiha, have you finished?" _What's with him? He only says things to Sasuke…_

"No"

"How about miss Hyuga?"

"Um, yes sensei"

He looked rather surprised, but said a last sentence before the bell rang.

"I'm glad that you aren't like your cousin in math, he's terrible" Everyone laughed as they went outside.

Hinata gathered her things quickly. She didn't want to be late to Art class.

Not that being early was important, Kakashi tended to arrive ten minutes later than the schedule. In the meantime, Hinata had sat on the same table as always. With Ten-Ten, Lee, Gaara, and now, Sakura. Ino was skipping class, so she sat with them. Not that she was going to sit next to the blond anymore anyways.

"I think it's best we start studying this weekend "suggested the pinkie

"No way! Why?" Protested the hyper brunette

"Well, next Saturday we go clubbing…and two weeks later there's the dance"

Hinata and Ten-Ten looked at each other, and then looked at Gaara and Lee, then at Sakura. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Sakura explained.

"Every year, the sixth week of school we have a fall dance, at the end of the second semester we have prom, but that's another story"

"Didn't Temari tell you?" Gaara asked the girls

"No" they both said at the same time

"Gaara, Lee, you have been at this school too, help me explain"

"Well…basically, girls wear pretty dresses and boys dress elegant" stated Gaara

"And boys ask the girls to go with them to the dance, isn't it great?" said Lee, with great enthusiasm.

"Yes!" screamed Ten-Ten

Hinata nodded. It seemed fun, but she wouldn't be able to dance with...

"Kakashi! You are late again!" Tsunade's voice could be heard from the corridors.

"Jesus Christ lady, I'm only ten minutes late!"

"How can you teach when you are worse than the students? Get in there!"

"Yes, yes…" Kakashi's head popped out of the door.

"Good morning!" he addressed to the whole class, and he winked. The class thought it was directed to everyone…but no, it was to Hinata, and she knew that.

"Today I want you to draw…a fruit! Whichever you want, I don't care"

"Yes!" all the class said at the same time. They liked something easy every once in a while.

Hinata picked up a dark tone of blue, while she took a peek at her companion's work.

Lee was drawing a cucumber. _I don't recall that being a fruit…let's see what Sakura is drawing…_Cherries. Next to her, Ten-Ten was trying to create a pineapple with random pencil lines. And Gaara…a pear.

She sat down and started drawing various circles. Then she got another blue, a few tones lighter than she had before, and colored in. Lee leaned in.

"Are those…grapes?" Hinata lifted her head up and answered

"N-not really…these are-"

"Blueberries" It was his voice. The voice of her (over-aged) boyfriend. The voice of who she loved. That deep, yet childish voice…

"Y-yes"

Kakashi leaned in to take a closer look at the picture.

"Nice drawing, Miss Hyuga" He was really close, but at a distance it seemed a normal comment from a teacher. Only Hinata could smell his breath…and of course, it smelt like her picture.

She wanted to look down, but if she did, people would look, and they couldn't. Under the table, Kakashi's warm hand was on top of her legs, exposed thanks to the short uniform skirts.

Kakashi didn't move, he felt he could stay like that forever. But no, somebody was calling him from the other end of the classroom.

"Kakashi, how do you draw an orange?"

"Coming, Chouji" he took his hand away, and quickly, whispered something into Hinata's ear. Nobody but her had noticed it; the others had gone back to work.

"I'll text you later…"

The rest of the class, Hinata worked and Kakashi did his job. But every once in a while they would look at each other for a few seconds, and smile for no apparent reason.

When the bell rang, it seemed too soon for Hinata. But she had to go out to eat some breakfast, and then, off to French class. Before leaving the classroom, she took one last glance at the art teacher.

"And where in the world am I supposed to buy a dress?" Ten-Ten was munching on a red apple "It's not like I have all the money in the world to buy it…"

"I can lend you one" Hinata offered. She had to go to various family meetings, so she had plenty of dresses.

"Really? Thanks!" she threw herself on top of her friend, and released her when she noticed something strange. Hinata was vibrating? No, seconds after the vibrating, a faint music could be heard.

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky…_

"Someone's phoning you"

"Oh, yes, excuse me, I'll be back in a moment" She got up and looked at the screen, she didn't recognize the number, however, she DID recognize the voice behind it.

"Hello"

"Hi, Itachi"

"Oh, you recognise me!"

"Yes…well…"

"What?"

"Um…why are you phoning me instead of, you know, talking to me, we're at the same school"

"Oh, that" he paused "We're kind of busy doing a research project this week, so I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Are you free next Saturday?"

"Um…no, sorry…we're going to _Hidden Village_…so I-"

"Oh nevermind…see ya!"

"Bye"

He hung up.

When she went back to the spot she was sitting on, her friends got up.

"Class is starting soon" Ten-Ten said "We're gonna fetch Temari, are you coming?"

"Um, sure!"

The three girls wandered off too look for the fourth girl.

They didn't know two people were observing them.


	12. Planning ahead

"T-Temari!" squealed Hinata.

They had found her leaning against the trees, making out with Shikamaru.

"Hm" he said, and went away. Ten-Ten noticed her blond friend had a mark on her neck, similar to the one Hinata had showed her two days ago.

"Whoah…he's a beast" Ten-Ten recalled.

"So what? I can say it's a bruise…just like Hinata's!" Temari pointed at Hinata's neck. Between her and Ten-Ten, they'd managed to make up the story that they had a pillow fight and Hinata hit herself on the neck. Besides, it was already fading away, so it wasn't so obvious like the first day.

"Yes, sure…" Hinata tried not to blush, but as she couldn't control her blood flowing, her cheeks turned slightly red. The single thought of Kakashi made her shiver, in a good way.

Once reunited, the girls went off to their next class.

"Will you go to the club next weekend?" whispered Hinata during the class.

"Well… I suppose…" answered Gaara with a dull voice.

"You've never been there?"

"No, I prefer going to _Sabaku_, it's another club…but completely different to _Hidden Village, _it's more chill_"_

"Oh, I see…and-"

"You! At the back! Shush!" Kabuto glared at them. But when he turned around again to face the blackboard, Hinata finished the sentence she'd started seconds ago.

"will you go to the dance?"

"It's kind of obligatory to attend…but I won't dance in front of Konoha students"

"Oh…so I guess you won't ask anyone out?"

"Nah, not probable" she thought she saw a hint of a smile coming from his mouth.

When the bell rang, they headed together to the science class.

What Hinata didn't expect was her cell to ring. Luckily, Kurenai-sensei hadn't arrived yet.

She hadn't looked at who had called her.

"Who is this?" she tried to whisper "Itachi is it you?" she checked if anyone was watching while she walked to the class door, looking to see if her teacher was coming.

"Itachi? Have you been cheating on me sweetheart?" he chuckled

"Kakashi…" she let out a sigh.

"Why are you phoning now? I've got class…"

"No, you don't'"

"Excuse me?" she raised her voice a little, and her eyebrows moved up.

"I sent Kurenai to a meeting…kukuku" he had the greatest grin on his face ever. It was like if he could see Hinata's puzzled expression, which in fact, he _was_ seeing.

"Turn around…"

The young Hyuga turned around, to see her art teacher hidden across the corridor near a closet, with his phone in his hand, and smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you-" Hinata started speaking through the phone, but she noticed she was acting stupid when he laughed, so she hung up and approached him.  
"What are you doing here? And where is Kurenai-sensei?"

Ino had attended the science class, and when she saw Hinata go out she became suspicious. However, when she stepped out there was no one to be seen, so she went back inside.

Of course there was nobody in the corridors. The people who had been there instants ago, were now inside the small closet.

"L-let me go!"

Hinata had been cornered to the wall by Kakashi. The only thing that kept her apart from the door was his strong body. The first attempt he did to kiss her failed. She put her right hand in front of his mouth, and repeated

"I have a class to attend to…" her voice was weak, being so close to him still made her nervous, even at that stage.

"I already told you" he answered, kissing her right hand while his own hand held Hinata's free one "She's at a meeting right now…" that seemed to satisfy Hinata, because he was able to take her hand out of the way to lean in and finally, kiss her again. It was a slow, tender kiss. Full of love from both.

Three days he'd waited to kiss his beautiful student since last time. He was so desperate to feel her lips and taste her mouth again, that he'd sent one of his work mates to a non-existing meeting in town. That would give him enough time.

After pausing to breath, he managed to say "I love you", before his lips collided with hers again. She tasted so good…he couldn't help letting out an "mmm".

_What the…_Hinata pulled away, because she thought he wanted to talk and she didn't let him.

"I-is something wrong?" it was dark, but they could see each other.

"No, don't worry" he seemed nervous "L-let's sit down?"

"Um, sure" They both went to the floor. There wasn't much space, but enough if Kakashi opened his legs for her to fit in between them. She put her head on his chest, and leaned on him.

"Umm…" Hinata muttered

"Huh?"

"I know it may seem strange but…h-how old are you?"

Kakashi let out a little laugh. Even in the dark he could see her blushing. _What a cute little treasure I found_. He smiled and answered his curious girlfriend.

"I became 26 before the school year started" he waited for her to say something, but she didn't.

"Is something the matter?"

"…Do y-you realize…that we have a 10 year gap?"

"Yup, we do. It was really frustrating at first, but when I first saw you I thought you were a new teacher. But I love you because of who you are, not because of your age"

She smiled. She was afraid, for one moment, that she wouldn't be enough for him because of the age difference, but apparently not.

"When's your birthday baby? When will you be 17?" he asked while he turned her head around, and put his hand on her chin, coming closer.

"December 27th" she said, and closed her eyes, leaning in at the same time as him. She dared to circle his neck with her arms, letting one of her hands caress his silver hair.

His hands were on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He tried his best to resist the temptation. He wanted to unbutton her shirt; he wanted to let his hand slip under her skirt. He wanted her right there, right now, but he was strong, and he could resist it, for the sake of her innocence. That was the only real problem about the age difference, but he did not want to push her.

_I must not go further_. He kept thinking to himself. That was the only thing that made her kisses bittersweet.

Luckily, they had to part, because Hinata's phone was ringing.

"Yes?" she said, while taking some breath

"Where are you? The bell's going to ring, so get away from him"

"H-how did you-"

"I'm not stupid! Hehe"

"O-ok, coming Ten-Ten" she hanged up and told her teacher she had to go. He looked at the watch on his wrist, two minutes before half past one.

"You go out first" she thought she saw him winking, although she couldn't see properly. She said goodbye and went outside.

Just in time for the bell.

"So" she said when she reached her friend "Shall we go have lunch?"

Ten-Ten looked at her. Her clothes were all wrinkled up, her hair was in a mess, her cheeks were red and her lips were swollen.

"Hmm…I see!" she chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go fetch the others and have lunch"

"Yes!"

* * *

At the dining room, everyone sat in different places. This, however, did not apply to Hinata. Her and her friends normally ate with seniors. But never in the same table as Neji, although he tended to look at them every once in a while.

"So Naruto, who are you inviting to the dance?" said Temari, before putting some chicken breast into her mouth.

"You are thinking about that already?" Kiba was eating the same, but he was talking with his mouth full. Temari threw him a piece of asparagus at him.

"Shut up! So, Naruto answer me!"

"Umm… Sakura?" Everyone at the table turned to look at the pinkie. She was already eating her apple.

"No, I already have someone…"

"WHAT?" Ten-Ten spoke so loud the whole room heard her "WHO?"

"Well, every year I ask Sasuke and he always says no, so this year I gave a chance to-"

"Lee!" jumped Temari and Naruto at the same time.

"Yeah" they all had a laugh.

"Um, what about you, Kiba?" Hinata had finished already.

"I'm not sure…I dance better alone, unless you have a secret crush on me, then I'll go with you!" Hinata blushed though she knew he was joking; besides, no one could take him seriously with food all over his face.

She looked around a moment while the oth

.ers talked about next weekend.

Tobi was passing along. He gestured a "hi" with his head, and went across the dining room to sit with the Akatsuki. Hinata could see them working while they ate. Itachi was in the middle, and he looed very busy, like he said.

Her eyes went towards another table, where she met with eyes the same color as hers. Neji widened his eyes and turned around, talking to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Say Neji, are you gonna invite some chick to the dance?"

"It's weeks away Shikamaru -_-" he wasn't at all interested in the subject. Every year, all the girls would ask him; eventually he would pick one at random and take her.

"Of course, he goes with Temari so he has it all planned" Sasuke managed to say while eating his vegetables

"I'm thinking about taking Ten-Ten"

"Nice choice" the other two said

Shikamaru got up and started walking toward his girlfriends' table. Neji took advantage of that and whispered to Sasuke

"Who is Hinata going with?"

"We haven't talked much about it…but no one had invited her…yet"

"Ok…I just hope no asshole comes on to her"

_I can't hear them _she thought. She turned around to another table.

On a table near them, was Ino, Sai, Chouji and Kankuro. They seemed to have an interesting conversation, but she couldn't hear it properly so she didn't bother. The only things she managed to hear were "destroy her" and "plan"…Ino was speaking. She decided to let it go.

Besides, she wasn't interested.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, she had sat next to Lee and Tobi for ethics. While Sarutobi was explaining what would enter in the exam, they started talking about the dance.

"I hear you got Sakura!" said Tobi, with his characteristic enthusiasm.

"Yeah! I still can't believe it! I mean, come on, I've been years asking her and this year I've been lucky!" he was excited, but tried to keep it down.

"What about you?"

"Oh…I tried on Ino but she's just a – "

"YOU THREE, SHUT UP!" the old teacher cleared his throat and continued with his speech "and you have to study half of unit 3 because…"

"Hinata, who are you going with?" asked both boys at the same time

"Oh, em…nobody asked, but I guess I'll go alone…"

"That's too bad!" Lee shouted. Sarutobi lost his patience and sent him outside until the class finished.

Next class up was music with the hyper teacher, who apparently Lee adored. They would be listening to another song, but this time, the students had chosen it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so it is my second time uploading this story so I have to read the chaps before I post them. I just realized it is SO cheesy! I lightened that a bit, but not too much; we gotta feel the love going on here!**

**Also, I'd like to say that I am not trying to say that you should date your teachers and stuff like that, but that if you like someone older and they like you back then you totally should. Because you can't control feelings (as long as it is not lust, that's creepy. It has to be love). I don't know, just don't get the wrong idea lol.**

**Cheers**


	13. A boring day at Konoha High

"I can't stand this…" muttered Sasuke.

"Sorry, what?" Hinata had put her hands over her ears. After 20 seconds of the song, they had agreed to not listen to it.

Hinata simply couldn't understand how such a song was so amusing to others. The rest of the class seemed to have fun, including Gai.

She didn't even know the name of the song, but she was glad it ended.

"Well, that was an interesting song, wasn't it?" said Gai.

"YES!" answered almost the whole class, except to people in the back rows.

"Ok, so get ready for another one!" the teacher gave them his best smile, and clicked play.

Luckily, Hinata liked this one. _Love Story… now Kakashi should come in the classroom, like the other time…_ She let out a sigh. She had been with him the day before, but she couldn't get enough of him. It was like if she was somehow addicted to him, to his silver hair, to his beautiful eyes, to his muscular body, to his mouth, to his-

"Are you listening to me?"

Hinata turned surprised, to see Sasuke with a rather odd expression on his face.

"Um…sorry"

"Anyway, I was asking…has someone invited you to the dance yet?"

"No…well, yes, but I don't know any of them…and I don't want to go with a stranger…"

"How about, with a friend?"

_Little did I know that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said…_

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna go to the dance with me? I will protect you from strangers"

She thought it wouldn't be a bad idea after all, still…

"I will think about it…I will tell you next week, ok?" she gave him her best smile. Sasuke, or any other straight man, could not resist to that smile, so he just nodded.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you…_

Then, it happened again. Kakashi went in the room.

"Hey" he gestured to the class.

Hinata looked at him from the distance, she thought of how lovely it would be to go to the dance with the art teacher, a.k.a, her lovely (and sometimes pervy) boyfriend.

But no, it was impossible. She was seriously considering going to the dance with Sasuke, after all, who else would want to go with her? Out of all her friends…

She was so immersed in her thought she didn't notice Kakashi walking up to sit on a spare desk behind her.

_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go, and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone…_

Suddenly she felt something tingling. But it wasn't the thought of her and Kakashi in the closet the day before, it was a real thing. She got her cell phone out of her inside pocket in her short skirt.

**A new message from: him**

She turned so that Sasuke wouldn't see her screen. Although he was trying to sleep anyway.

**I want to see you…**

Hinata turned around, glancing at him.

**-You are already seeing me!**

Seconds later, she had her response.

**For me this is torture. I can't kiss you in front of all these children!**

**I remind you that these "children" are the same age as me…**

**Whatever…can we meet before Friday?**

**I'm sorry… these days I MUST study…**

**Exams are not starting yet…**

**We want to go to a club, so we have to study before**

**Oh…well, see you in Art then? ;)**

**Sure…ily**

**Of course you do! Ily too**

"Kakashi! Teachers shouldn't be sending messages in class! What example are you giving to your pupils?" Tsunade was at the door, and she started approaching Kakashi.

"Ouch! Let me go!" he said, while the director was pulling his left ear.

_This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess…_

"And why do I always find you here? You should be teaching right now! What do you have in your mind?"

"Friday" he said, looking at Hinata. Tsunade ignored he wasn't talking to her.

"Friday? Yes, you have this class on Friday, so DON'T skip it! Come on, let's go!"

They disappeared, slamming the door behind them.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone…_

Now, she couldn't wait until Friday. Well, only three days, they could make it.

"Sasuke, you have already done these lessons, right?"

"Um, yeah"

"Do you think you can give me some advice on how to study?"

"Sure" he smiled.

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say yes…_

Shit, she thought. She really had to be careful, what if someone found out about her story with a teacher? She'd be kicked out of Konoha High, and he would be fired…and her father…he would despise her even more.

But no, that would never happen. They would never tell, and Ten-Ten wouldn't tell either, she was her best friend.

The song ended, and Gai was extremely happy.

"Oh! What a fantastic love song. Don't you think?"

"YES!" squealed all the girls in class. The boys, they stayed quiet.

The bell rang, and Hinata reunited with Ten-Ten, Temari and Sakura. Behind her came Sasuke, which grabbed her gently by the arm and whispered

"Please hurry up to tell me, eh?" he gave her what Hinata thought was a friendly wink, and she smiled back to him.

"O-oh! What's going on here?" Temari had somehow gotten Ten-Ten's habit to gossip.

"N-nothing" she said. She hadn't thought about Sakura. She liked her friend, but he clearly didn't like her. So maybe going with Sasuke wasn't a good idea.

Next up, gym.

* * *

"Ok, lazy asses, I want you to get into pairs" Anko demanded, but all the class moaned and stayed still, so she decided to do the pairings herself.

"Hyuga, with your cousin! Yamanaka, you'll go with Haruno! Uzumaki, with Aburame! Gaara, get next to Lee NOW!" she looked at who was missing a partner.

"Ok, Ten-Ten, you go with Shikamaru! Temari, with Sai! Inuzuka, with Tobi! Uchiha, with Chouji" she looked around again.

"Temari, where IS your brother?"

"Like I know" she answered, angry at the teacher for pairing her with Sai. She knew what he'd tried with her friend, and she didn't like it at all.

"Ok, I want you to get a ball and pass it to your partner, NOW, QUICK!"

Neji&Hinata

Neji was silent. He was throwing the ball gently; he didn't want to hurt Hinata. Although she thought something was wrong with him because of that, so she went across and put her soft hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling well?"

"…" _She's touching me….Shit, It's hot in here!_

"You are red Neji, don't you want to go to the nurse?" she asked, in a concerned look. Neji snapped out of it, and pushed her hand away from him.

"I'm ok, come on, let's continue"

"S-sure…sorry…"

Ten-Ten&Shikamaru

"How far are you going to go with Temari? I think you really make a good couple you know? It would be so wonderful if you marry!"

"Uhm"

"You don't talk much do you? That's bad, you need some more communication" she threw the ball at him, but he was busy looking at Temari dealing with Sai, so the ball hit him plain in the face. He fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Temari&Sai

"Don't you wanna talk?" he winked at her. How disgusting, she thought.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested in talking to rapists"

"I didn't actually rape her, you know?"

"If Neji hadn't saved her, you would have"

"Ino told me too, how could I resist?"

Temari grew mad, and threw the ball hardly against…well, _his _balls.

"OUCH! BITCH!"

"Sai! Shut that mouth!" Anko shouted.

Gaara&Lee

"Get off me!"

"Aww, but you look like you need a hug!"

"No, I DON'T! Now get off me and pass me the ball!" Gaara was losing his nerves. Lee was way to hyper for him.

"Ok, ok…"

"So, um…is it true you're going with Sakura to the dance?"

Sakura&Ino

"Yes, any problem with that?" Sakura wasn't feeling at all comfortable.

"What's the matter? Afraid of me now you're not my friend any longer?" said the blond, in a mocking voice

"Shut up"

"It's a pity that Sasuke wants to take your new friend to the dance, instead of you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Another person that got the ball in the middle of the face: Ino.

Naruto&Shino 

"So, are you coming to the club next week?"

"…yes…"

"And to the dance?"

"…yes…"

"Do you dance?"

"…no…"

"Em…" Naruto was quite frustrated. There was no way he could have a decent conversation with Shino.

After the gym class fiasco, there wasn't going to be pairings ever again. Always groups, decided Anko.

The girls studied when they could during the week. Finally, when Friday arrived, Hinata decided to tell Kakashi she needed to study hard, because if she didn't get good grades, she'd get kicked out.

It was going to be hard separating for one week, but it was the best she thought about.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chap, I had an important Spanish exam the next day.**

**Cheers!**


	14. feelings

Finally, the double art lesson arrived. It had been two long days of talking on the phone with him, but now, she would be able to hear his voice in real life.

"What's up?" he said, in his casual voice.

He was early, for once in his life. When he went across the room to his desk, he slipped a note into Hinata's hand.

She opened it when everyone's eyes were set on her man:

**I couldn't wait to see you, so I came 10 minutes early. Now, look up and pay attention! Hehe…**

She smiled and looked up, to meet his eyes. Those gorgeous, brown eyes. She looked at his lips, the lips she'd been kissing. She watched how they moved, so he could speak and say

"Beautiful"

He was staring right at her, but moved quickly so the students wouldn't notice.

"That's what I want to say when I see your drawings today. Get going!" he turned around

"But, sensei, you haven't told us what we have to do!" demanded Sakura.

"He's SO into you!" Ten-Ten whispered into her friend's ear

"Sh-Shut up!" she said, while blushing. They both had a little silent laugh, and awaited the teacher's response

"Oh, yes. Err….ok, I got it! You have to think about a feeling, and transform it into a human, do I explain myself?"

"Like, drawing a hot chick in bikini for Lust?" one of the boys asked.

_He HAD to say that word…_

"Y-yes" he looked at Hinata for a second. _Oh my god…I must complain about those skirts…WAY too short!_

"E-excuse me…I have to go to the toilet!" he ran out of the classroom.

"What's with him today?" asked Lee.

"Who knows…." Answered Gaara.

"Well, l-let's start shall we?" suggested Hinata.

_No, I couldn't just hook up with a random girl at the club, I HAD to fall for a student. I can't tell her I want her, I will sound creepy. But I only want her because I love her, what's wrong with that?_

Kakashi was throwing cold water onto his face for the tenth time, trying to get his thoughts out of his head.

_It's illegal, first of all. But she's so sweet, but she's so hot too, but she's so beautiful and innocent…_

_I must stay strong!_

"Are your drawing love, Hinata?" Temari peeked at her drawing

"Um, yes…how did you know?" she looked at it. It was horrible, but you could distinguish what she'd drawn.

"Come on, it's quite obvious!" Hinata had drawn something similar to a cherry tree, with petals falling on a girl's hair. Now she was drawing a pretty dress for the girl, she would have to use both hours. Art wasn't her best subject, after all.

She got up to look for a dark blue pencil. She went across Sasuke and looked at his picture.

"What is he?"

"Hate"

"It reminds me of…" _He's identical to Itachi…_ "no one, it doesn't matter" she looked again. A boy dressed in black, with long hair and blood red eyes. He DID look a lot like Itachi, but she wouldn't ask Sasuke about him, just in case.

When she went back to her table, something vibrated inside her skirt. She looked at her cell.

**Two new messages.**

**from: Itachi**

**Hi. I just finished my project…wanna study together this Saturday? I can give you some tips for each teacher, if you want. **

**from: Him**

**Shall we have lunch together? If the answer is yes, meet me at half past two next to the closet. Oh, and don't come in uniform.** **Luv u.**

She liked both suggestions. It would be nice to have a "last day together" with her boyfriend, until exams were over. And Itachi could help her, since she was new and she didn't know all the teachers properly.

She decided to answer the first message.

**To: Itachi**

**Sure. We can have breakfast together and then go study. See you!**

"Miss Hyuga, do I have to confiscate this?" Kakashi was playing teacher again. But, with the cell phone excuse, he could touch her hand without being suspicious. It looked normal enough, at a normal student's eyes.

"N-no, sorry…" and as there was no one behind her except Kakashi, nobody could see his free hand sliding around her waist, holding her towards him.

"Ok, but if it happens again I will make you stay with me after the lesson" he winked at her, and looked at her drawing before going away.

"Beautiful" he added, just in case "your picture"

When he was gone, Hinata went back to her work. She peeped at Gaara's.

"Wow! Gaara, what is your picture?"

"Lust" he lifted it up, for his table mates to see it better. Though, Kakashi could see it too, from the distance.

"Gaara can be pervy sometimes, hihihi!" muttered Lee, before receiving a punch from the redhead.

"I don't quite understand it" said Ten-Ten. The drawing was vampire-like. There was a girl, sleeping with her neck exposed. And a boy who had his fangs out, almost biting her.

"You see, some people just CAN'T resist temptation, I decided to put it like this"

"Oh! Great!" Ten-Ten clapped at the piece of art.

"Lust can be painful sometimes huh?" Lee said. He said it so loud everyone heard him. Not that the class was paying attention, but their teacher was.

_What's with that goddamned word today?_

When the lesson finished, they gave in their work to Kakashi. Hinata was the last one.

"See you later then?" whispered Kakashi

"Yes"

They both smiled, and went out to get dressed properly.

* * *

Hinata was 5 minutes late, but she had had some problems with inventing an excuse for the rest of her friends.

She was wearing skinny jeans, her white converse and a violet top.

He was waiting for her. He wore the jeans from the first day, and a white shirt with a message, "_If you read this, you are retarded"._

"You have the strangest shirts!" she said to him, while they both shared a laugh "Where are we going?"

"To town" he held her by the hand, and took her through a back door, so no one could see them.

They were next to a garage, for teachers.

"Wait for me at the entrance, I will wear a black helmet" he told her, giving her one off her own.

She did as he told her to. Almost no one was outside. Then, she heard an engine next to her.

"Jump in, babe" it was his voice; it was his body, and his black helmet. She stared for a moment at his vehicle. Dark green, big, and it looked expensive. She stopped staring.

She climbed on Kakashi's motorbike.

"Hold on tight!" he said, as he accelerated towards the town Centre.


	15. only us

"So that's why I must study now, so I can go to the club next week" she said, munching on her last pieces of sandwich.

"Oh…ok then" he understood.

They had gone to a fast food place to get a pair of sandwiches. Hinata's had omelette, and Kakashi…well, he had cheese and bacon inside his.

That's why she rejected him when he leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww, no!"

"Awww…" he pretended to cry, but she wouldn't fall for that.

When he finished, he got out three sweets and put them into his mouth. Meanwhile, she finished her sandwich.

"Ok, now I don't taste like bacon and cheese, so kiss me!" he pulled her towards him, and leaned in. It looked like the typical movie kiss, bending over.

One of the best things was that Hinata looked like an adult, and Kakashi looked younger than he was, so they could kiss and hug in front of everybody in town, as all the students and teachers would be at school that evening.

"Mmmm" she said, without wanting to. But it came out alone; she guessed his sweets were blueberry flavored, because that's what he tasted like, once again.

They stopped to take some breath, and smiled at each other while they headed towards a bench nearby.

"Listen, as it's our last day together before you go to the club and do your exams…I want to suggest a plan"

"Go on" he seemed nervous, but that made him the cutest thing on earth.

"Today, teachers won't be able to do night shifts, so they can't control who is sleeping…"

"Aha…Your point being?"

He thought about it, looking around for a moment. When his eyes set on Hinata again, he took a deep breath and asked

"Would you like to spend the night at my place?"

"Uhm…" she blushed. Obviously, she knew what that would mean, being the age he was…

"But to sleep, I don't w-want to rush things, don't think about that" he meant it. He didn't want her to feel any kind of pressure. After all, she was younger than him…But his intentions were only to have her close, not anything else. _I just want to see how she sleeps, and how she wakes up. I am such a cheese ball._

"Oh, sure…but then…school"

"Don't worry, I can lend you some pajamas and I will take you to Konoha High before breakfast time"

"Ok" she smiled, and this time she was the one to lean in and kiss his sweet lips. When they parted again, he smiled.

"Ok, then it's settled!" he looked happy.

He looked at his watch, as he had another epiphany.

"Hey, but it's only four…we have plenty of time to do something"

"Like?"

"Mmm…we could go to the movies?"

"Oh, sure!"

They went to where Kakashi had parked his bike, and rode to the cinema.

Although they had to be careful. Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto were there.

"Ok, here's the plan" said Kakashi "Go and ask which movie they are going to watch, and we will choose another one"

"Done!"

She climbed off and gave him her helmet, while he went to the parking lot. She approached the group of boys and started the plan.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto went straight forward to greet her with two kisses, so did Kiba. Sasuke just said "hi", and Neji was busy shooting hatred looks at his two friends who had dared to kiss her in front of him.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke

"Oh, emm…you know, just out for a walk" she gave them a smile. She didn't usually lie, but this was for a good cause.

"What movie are you going to watch?"

"Harry Potter" answered Neji, in a dull voice. The only thing he wanted was his cousin to go away, away from his so-called friends.

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun then" she saw Kakashi at the end of the street, and walked away, towards him.

"So?"

"They're watching Harry Potter…ok, look! They already went in, it's safe"

"Yeah"

They went forward to buy tickets.

"Two for The Time Traveller's Wife, please"

He paid, and they both went inside, holding hands.

* * *

The movie for about half an hour, it was good, but they had better things to do, such as making out. Like any normal couple in the movies.

They were sitting on the back, nobody was there, and no one could see them.

They had gone from sitting next to each other, just holding hands…to be lying on the seats, with the art teacher on top of his student.

Kakashi had a million thoughts going through his mind. That situation was truly like Gaara's drawing. He felt very tempted. If he wanted, he could take her right there right now, he had enough strength. But he wouldn't touch anything, because he truly loved that girl.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, it was a strange sensation, but she liked it because she knew that meant she loved him, hopefully he loved her back the way she did.

After kisses and hugs…stopping to watch the movie every once in a while, they went outside again. It was six thirty.

"We better go to my place now. I think students come out at this time…"

"Oh, right"

They went to the parking lot, got on the bike and rode to his apartment on an hour long journey.

"Wow!"

It was one of those modern looking apartments. Minimalist, she would say. Walking through the main door, she could see a big, comfortable looking red couch, in front of a plasma television. Next to it was a table, which communicated with the kitchen.

The bed was on the other side, it was very big, and covered with black sheets.

The walls were blue, and the furniture was white. It was pretty amazing, compared to her rustic home.

"Well, you can sit down and watch tv while I make dinner…do you like scrambles eggs?"

"Yes" she said, while she put on Cartoon Network.

"If you want, I can help you"

"No, I can do this alone…but after I want to prepare a cake, you can help me with that!"

"Sure"

They smiled at each other, and then, Hinata remembered her friends.

"Oh, I want to go out for a walk, I'll be back in ten minutes!"

She marked Ten-Ten's number on her cell.

"Where are you?" she answered

"Em…can you cover up for me?"

"Sure, but WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm staying at Kakashi's tonight…"

"WOW!"

"He's preparing dinner now"

"Oh, ok I get it. Don't worry! When will you come back?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will be there by breakfast…I'm going to study with Itachi"

"Oh! Sweet! He's hot!"

"Um…"

"Yes, sorry hehe!"

"Dinner's ready!" Kakashi had gone out at the balcony to tell her.

"Oh, I've got to go now…bye Ten-Ten, and, thanks!"

"Bye" she remembered something before Hinata could hang up

"Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"Use protection!"

"Oh My Goodness TEN-TEN!"

"Hahaha! Just joking! Have a lovely night"

"Thanks, you too…bye!"

"Bye!"

She went back inside the house, and ate Kakashi's scrambled eggs delighted. He had added some mushrooms and asparagus.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's delicious!"

He smiled widely, while he watched her finish it.

"Now, you have to put flour"

"Sure" he threw flour at her.

"Hey!"

"Hehehe"

Their attempt to make a lemon cake turned into a food fight, with flour, eggs, lemon, sugar and butter.

They both ended up in a mess, covered in the several ingredients. It was fun, but it was getting late and next day they had to get up early to arrive in time for breakfast.

"I think it's best if we take a shower" she suggested

"Together?"

"…."

"It's a joke, woman" he gave her one of his pervy winks, and went on the couch.

As Hinata undressed, she could hear him laughing at some tv program. It took her ten minutes to shower, and other 20 to dry her hair and body.

"Um…" she opened the door slowly "can you lend me some clothes?"

"Sure," he went towards her with one of his shirts and shorts, and handed them to her, turning around because he knew she didn't want him to see her like that…yet.

When she came out, she looked more adorable than ever. His clothes looked enormous on her small body.

"Y-your turn to shower"

"Yeah" he got a towel and went inside.

When he came out, he had only a towel covering his lower body. Hinata could see his perfectly defined body. Those muscled arms had held her lots of times. _He even has a six pack! Wow…tell me how I got him again?_

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep…"

"Hey, what are you doing?" she was starting to sleep on the couch. No way she was sleeping with him.

"There's enough space in my bed"

"Um…ok but...but don't you have to get dressed?"

He was only wearing a towel, after all.

"Nope, I sleep in the nude"

"W-what?"

He burst out laughing, once again. It was so cute to see her cheeks redden, to see her nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll put something on. He winked again, and hid behind his closet. He came out again with some white underwear on.

He uncovered the sheets and tucked himself into bed.

"Come here, sweetheart" he gestured.

She went across to the big bed, and he pulled her forward to give her an innocent goodnight kiss. A simple peck on the lips.

"Goodnight my angel" he whispered, and turned off the lights.

She leaned on his body, and fell asleep on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

He waited a little, just to watch her sleep, and then, closed his eyes too.


	16. Itachi

"And that's what happened"

Ten-Ten let out a sigh.

"But give me details, woman!"

"There's n-nothing else to say!"

Hinata had arrived when Ten-Ten was still sleeping. But when she came back from the shower, her friend was already awake, and she had a million questions.

Luckily, Hinata was saved by someone knocking on the door. She opened to see the pinkie.

"Oh you're back! Where were you?"

"Umm…I was…"

"At her home!" Ten-Ten had told everyone that, and if Hinata blew up it could be dangerous.

"Yes, exactly"

Sakura gave a weird look, but apparently she bought the story.

"Anyway, are you coming for breakfast?"

"Sure"

"Um…I can't go with you today, sorry guys" said Hinata, while picking up her math and science books and notebooks.

"Why?" her friend answered at the same time

"I-Itachi offered to study with me…and well, we'll have breakfast together"

Sakura squealed and ran to her friend.

"What? You're going to spend the day with him and you're wearing…this?"

Hinata looked down to see. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"You look like a potato bag, come here"

"W-wait!"

Too late. Sakura had got her shorts and push up top, and locked Hinata in the toilet until she put them on.

"I don't know…this isn't me"

"Nonsense! You're splendid!"

"But…"

"Oh come on, the Uchiha brothers barely speak to girls" Sakura stopped for a while, her smile disappearing. But she knew how to shake the rejection feeling inside her, and continued "You're lucky enough. Both of them are the hottest at Konoha High…well, Neji too of course, but anyway, you should be happy they wanna be friends with you"

"But, I've seen Itachi talk to Ino several times!" Ten-Ten being nosy as always

"Yeah…they kind of went out last year, but when they broke up they began to talk. It was a kind of… a physical relationship" Sakura felt like she was betraying her friend by explaining this. But, what friend? No, Ino was not her friend anymore.

"Right" Hinata looked at her watch "Oh my! I'm late, see you!"

She ran to the entrance of the dining room.

Itachi was already there, sitting with his friends. When he spotted the girl, he said goodbye to his group and went towards her.

"Good morning, I got this for you" he lifted up his hand, with two sandwiches.

"I made these yesterday, I hope you like blueberry jam" his voice was so dry, and he was so dull, but yet so nice.

She felt a small blush on her cheeks. Everything slightly related to Kakashi made her head spin. But she took it, with a timid smile.

"Yes, thanks Itachi"

"So, shall we go to the gardens to study?"

"Ok, we can eat these on our way!"  
"Sure"

They went past the olive trees, the cherry trees, the main gardens, and arrived to a big baobab.

"I thought they didn't grow here?" she said, in astonishment.

"They imported it long ago"

"Oh"

They both sat down at the roots. Itachi was the first to speak.

"So, with what shall we start?"

"Umm…Math"

"Ok. What do you have to study?"

"Trigonometry, and Probability…oh, and next week we will do Laplace law, and Oro-sensei told us it would all be in"

"Oro-sensei, huh?"

"Um…yes, Sakura always calls him that, so I got used to it"

She thought she heard him laugh a bit, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, back to the subject. When Orochimaru stands up to explain something, that means it's SURELY going to go in the exam. Oh, and don't study the theory, you have to practice, because he puts lots of-"

He stopped, staring at her. His hand went to Hinata's mouth. He traced her lips, until removing what he'd seen. A remaining piece of jam.

"-problems"

"Th-Thank you…for the advice, I mean"

"Yeah, I know…anyway, give me your book. I will give you some problems to solve ok? So you can practice"

"Yes! Thanks" _that was awkward…_

When they had finished with the problems, it was already half past two. Time for lunch.

"Whoah, time surely goes fast when you're in good company" He sighed, while helping her up from the floor.

"Yes, I guess" the truth was it had gone pretty fast. Itachi made her feel safe, maybe because he was older and looked like Sasuke, who knows. But she enjoyed it.

Walking towards the dining room again, they went by Ino, who was with Choji and Sai.

Itachi gave a "hi" nod to one of them.

"Who did you nod at?" asked Hinata

"Um..." _think. She must hate Sai, and it's better if she doesn't know about Ino "_Choji"

"Oh!"

From the distance, they heard girls squealing. Hinata turned around to see her friends, spying on them. She stuck her tongue out, and they did the same.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Nothing, my friends think we are having a date…"

"Oh, it's true…"

"W-what?"

"I wanted to ask you…is somebody taking you to the dance?"

"Um…well, no, but I've been asked by-"

"Splendid, would you like to go with me?"

"Eh…I…..I….."

"Right, you have to think about it don't you?"

"Yes…kind of"

"Ok, you can tell me….next week"

"Y-yes, sure!" _Great, I can't go with Kakashi so now I have to choose between Sasuke, one of my best friends, and his brother, who he hates but is also becoming a good friend. These things only happen to me…_

She didn't realize there was someone who had heard their conversation.

"Dude"

"Shit! Neji! You freakin' scared me, man!" Sasuke was trying to sleep on the table because he'd already finished his lunch. It would have been easier if Neji wouldn't have sneaked from behind and whispered right into his ear.

"Sorry…It's important!"

"Fine" He got up and went outside with his friend.

They stopped at the entrance of the building.

"Ok, what's the matter?"

"Hinata"

"Pff… you should really get over her!"

"No, not that! I just saw her with your brother!"

"What?"

"He invited her to the dance"

"WHAT?"

"You must do everything possible to keep her away from him, please, I don't trust him"

"Yo, it's ME who should be saying these things! He's my goddamn brother, I hate him, and he doesn't like dancing, and he certainly does not like Hinata!"

"How are you so sure?"

"…."

"See?"

"…."

"Well, you just keep her away from him, ok?"

"Yes, ok"  
They were both tense and stressed out, and Neji caught something.

"Hey, look, there she is!"

"Ok, so?"

"Let's follow her"

"What?"

"Just come with me!"

Neji dragged Sasuke along with him, behind the bushes. Hinata was alone, but talking on the phone.

"Yes….yes…No! He's just a friend! Must you be SO jealous?...hahahah ok ok!...yes…..aha…..no, we can't see each other, i have stuff to do...you distract me….hhey! Don't say th-that!...hehe….yes…ok….fine, Love you too! Yes, bye!"

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Did you hear the same as me?"

"Yes…"

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"She has a boyfriend!"

Neji lied down on the grass, in despair.

She was in love, and not with him. But he got up quickly.

"Sasuke, we must know WHO she's dating!"

They were interrupted by Itachi's voice.

"Finished?"

"Y-yes"

"Who were you talking to?"

"oh, j-just a friend"

"Ok, let's go"

Hinata nodded and followed the older Uchiha back to the baobab, secretly followed by her cousin and his friend.


	17. trouble

The raven haired boy and his brunette friend were lying on the grass, looking at Hinata and Itachi talk, behind a wild strawberry bush.

Neji picked one of the little red fruits and popped it into his mouth. When he swallowed he spoke.

"Who might her boyfriend be?"

"How should I know? Just thank she's not dating my brother…Besides, I think he's with Ino again"

"No way"

"Well, he WAS kissing a blond girl the other day…"

"Nonsense. They don't even talk to each other. There are tons of blond girls in Konoha High, you must imagine things"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Whatever, concentrate!" he paused. Neji had a good sight, but when it came to hearing, Sasuke was much better than him.

"What are they saying?"

"Calm down, they're just talking about science…"

"And that's how you do the experiment" Hinata said, satisfied with what she'd said.

Itachi had been asking her past exam questions to help her study, and she had answered correctly to all of them.

"Very good"

"Thanks Itachi" Hinata gave him a smile that made Neji, and Sasuke, grow angry.

"I think we should take her phone and look at the calls and messages, to find out about the mystery boy" suggested Neji.

"Mystery boy?"

A female voice was heard coming from behind them. The boys turned around to see Ten-Ten looking at them weirdly.

"Oh, uhm…you see…" Neji could tell when a girl liked him. He'd learned that through all his years in Konoha High being popular. So if he told Ten-Ten that he was spying on Hinata because he loved her and was jealous, the girl with the two buns would be heart broken.

"Sasuke wanted to know who's Hinata's boyfriend because we overheard her talking on the phone saying "I love you" "

Sasuke looked at his friend, motioning a "what the hell" with his lips. But he didn't say anything, to not uncover Neji's secret.

"Uh, yes. Who is she dating?"

"You're her best friend. Surely you must know who the boy is!"

_Yeah I know, but you would freak out if I told you your little cousin is dating the art teacher wouldn't you?_

"Nobody" was her simple answer.

"What?" the boys said

"Hinata's not dating anyone. It was me she was talking on the phone with"

"Oh really? And why did she say "I love you"?" Neji didn't buy that. It couldn't be as simple as that.

"We…we were…." _Come on, think! _"Practising...for the…school play!"

"What play?"

"You know, the optional play!"

"But that's a musical" stated Sasuke "she wasn't singing"

"Look, we were rehearsing the spoken part ok? Hinata is not dating anyone, and you'd better get up and go away if you don't want me to tell her you were spying on her and Itachi, ok?"

"Yes Ten-Ten"

If there was one thing that scared the boys at Konoha High it was the bad temper some girls could have all of a sudden. Neji and Sasuke got up from the floor and walked away at fast pace.

* * *

"We should get going, it's getting dark" Itachi suggested. When they finished studying, they started talking about Hinata's impressions about Konoha High, about the students, the teachers (leaving out the Kakashi issue of course), the buildings, the food, the subjects…

With all the chit chat, time had passed and it was now eight in the evening.

"Yes you're right" Hinata took Itachi's hand to get up from the floor.

"I think we can make it to dinner?"

"Sure"

They started walking when Itachi spotted something on the baobab roots.

"Uhm, well…get going, I'll try to catch up, but you may as well sit with your friends. You haven't talked to them during the whole day!"

"Oh, ok, see you!" Hinata waved at the older boy and started running to get to the dining room in time to eat with her friends.

When he had lost sight of her, Itachi picked up the object from the ground. Hinata's cell phone. He smiled to himself.

He started walking slowly to the dining room, slipping the phone into his pocket. When he was half way through, he noticed it vibrating slightly.

He took the cell phone out and looked at the little screen.

**New message.**

He read the message and smiled again.

_Jackpot_

* * *

"Hey!"

Ten-Ten, Temari and Sakura turned around to see Hinata panting.

"Yo!" Temari winked at her friend. "Are you going to be joining us, Miss Love dove?"

"Love dove?"

"I'm joking!"

The four friends laughed and proceeded to go and get the food.

"Today it's rice, sausages and yoghurt" the cook said.

The girls got their dinner and started looking for a free table. Sakura spotted Lee on one, and he was gesturing for them to come sit with them. Them being Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey guys, what have you done today?" Ten-Ten asked while all the girls sat down.

"Well, we went to the movies with Shino" said Naruto "but I made him try some ramen and he didn't like it, so he's resting a bit now. He says he doesn't want to eat more for today"

"What about you, Hinata?" Neji asked.

Hinata was surprised enough her cousin had even spoken to her in front of everyone. She didn't hear the question properly.

"E-excuse me?"

"I asked you what you did today. Were you with the girls, with a friend, with a boyfriend perhaps?"

He made a painful face. Ten-Ten had just kicked him under the table.

With a completely serious face, he said:

"Kidding"

They went on to eating the sausages, as Lee talked about how he had been rehearsing for the play.

_Shit! _

"Hinata, can I talk to you a second?"

"Uhm, yeah"

Ten-Ten and her friend finished their dessert and went to their room.

"We have to rehearse for the play"

"What play?"

"The one Lee's doing too"  
"What? N-no! I can't sing!"

"bullshit!"

"w-well, not in front of the whole school!"

"You see, don't tell, but Neji heard you talking on the phone with Kakashi, and he asked me if you were dating someone and I had to tell him you were rehearsing the play with me…"

"Oh, geez thanks Ten-Ten! Well, I'd better turn my cell off then"

Hinata slipped her hand into one of her pockets. She put her other hand in the other. She started panicking as she touched all her clothes.

"T-Ten-Ten!"

"What?"

"M-my cell…I d-don't have it!"

* * *

Itachi was lying on his bed, wondering what he should do. He took Hinata's cell phone out once again and looked at it.

**New message from: Him**

**Sup sweetheart? I know you have to study and all…but I want to see you, or at least hear you voice again. Can you phone me before 9 o clock? Well, actually, don't worry; it's just new for me, all the "secret relationship" stuff, lol.**

**Nevr mind then, good luck with your studies, see ya Monday =) love ya**


	18. I missed you

Itachi started texting back to the mysterious boy. He looked at the clock; it was eight minutes to nine. As he thought Hinata would be secretly dating a student, he wrote:

**Message to: Him**

**See you on Monday in class, love you too **

He closed down the cell phone and sat back on his bed. He had to think about a way of knowing who that guy was, but he already had something thought out.

* * *

"Sasuke, have you, by any chance, seen my cell somewhere?" Hinata whispered, while Orochimaru was writing an equation with square roots on the board.

"No, sorry"

"Hey, both of you get out of my class. You annoy me"

"But sensei!"

"I said out, Uchiha and Hyuga!"

Hinata's pleads and Sasuke's complaints didn't make any effect, so they both found themselves wandering about the corridors.

They found a bench and sat on it, to talk for a while. Although Sasuke was quite used to getting kicked out of class, Hinata looked worried.

"You look concerned… Come on, it's not so bad"

"No it's not that"

"Then?"

Hinata sighed.

"I lost the phone on Saturday, yesterday I looked for it all day I don't know what to do!"

"Is it that important?"

"Well…I kind of have private things in there…"

"Oh, I see" the raven haired boy remembered what kept Neji awake at night "Your boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed, and trying to cover her face nodded in order to indicate that there was no such boyfriend.

And as it was vital to change the subject, she decided to take Sasuke's proposal.

"Uhm, Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"The dance…I would like to go with you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I swear to not let the drooling boys close to you" he winked and finally saw her smile. He didn't have much chance anyway because Neji would be watching to see if some other boy tried to approach his cousin.

"But I'm not very good at slow dancing…"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how in the club, or in the dance"

In that moment, they heard a cough coming from behind.

"Kakashi, what's up?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Sasuke?"

"We've been kicked out for "annoying" Oro-sensei"

Knowing what that meant for his girlfriend, the art teacher decided to have a word with Orochimaru. He knew that if she failed one subject she could get expelled from Konoha High. And about the slow dancing, oh, that troublesome boy would not teach her, no way in hell.

"Well I'll have a word with him ok? And don't hang around too much. My class starts in ten minutes"

"Sure, see ya"

"Bye"

When Sasuke turned around, the teacher blew a kiss to the girl beside him. She smiled and quickly turned back to her friend.

"So, can you please ask people if they've seen my cell?"

"Sure"

"Thanks…"

* * *

The bell rang and Ten-Ten stormed out of the Math class.

"Hinata, I SO can't believe he kicked you out! How unfair is that?"

"Don't worry"

"Whatever. Are you coming to Art?"

"Yes…Sasuke are you coming?"

"Nah. I'll pass"

They smiled at each other and then Hinata gestured a "let's go" to her brunette friend.

Inside the Art class, Kakashi was already inside again.

"Why are you coming on time lately?" Sakura asked.

"I have important things in here" Kakashi responded, staring right at Hinata. Facing the whole class, except Sasuke who wasn't there, he stated that in today's class they would finish the drawings of last week, because lots were unfinished or needed improvement.

"Hyuga, you finished it, can you help me with something?"

"Uhm…sure…"

Before disappearing through the door, Kakashi popped his head again.

"You, don't destroy my class and WORK! See you later, students! Mwahaha!"

And the lovers left with the background of laughing students.

* * *

Having walked in silence during ten minutes, Hinata spoke first.

"Where are we going?"

"To the closet" he said, pulling her inside the small room.

Once inside and in the dark, they sat down on the floor and started talking, or rather whispering.

"So, how was your weekend?" he asked, fiddling with her hair.

"Well, I studied on Saturday with Itachi and on Sunday with the girls. What about you?"

"Well, on Saturday I went to see The Haunting of Connecticut with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. On Sunday I corrected things and stuff. By the way, do you know that you're about the only girl who is friends with the Uchiha brothers?"

"I've been told that, but they're not just a pretty face you know?" then, remembering Itachi, she remembered another thing.

"Oh, I lost my cell so don't phone or text until I tell you I've found it again ok?"

"Wow, how secret!"

"Well, someone could find out…and you would lose your job"

"Why are you so adorably good?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek lightly seconds after.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him tightly. He didn't want to let go because she was his treasure. She put her arms around his neck and said

"I…kind of missed this" with Kakashi sometimes she lost her shyness. Sometimes.

Kakashi smiled and melted with her in a deep, long kiss. When they stopped to catch some breath, he said "I love you", and kissed her again. This time, however, his hands did go straight to unbuttoning two buttons of her blouse.

They parted again for some more air and gave Hinata time enough to say "m-me too"

Kakashi controlled himself and took his hands off Hinata's blouse, wrapping them around her waist instead and parting again to hug her tight. She did the same. One of her hands started doing circles on the teacher's shirt.

"You know, I feel good when I'm around you. Although this isn't, let's say, ethically correct"

"What do you mean?" he asked. Of course he knew what she meant. But he wanted her to answer so that he could tell her.

"You're the teacher, I'm the student…that stuff, you know"

"When I met you I thought you were a teacher"

She giggled "and I thought you were a student"

"See? Age is just a number. What really count are the feelings. And my feelings for you are strong Hinata."

Even in the dark, he could see her blush lightly. Smiling, he slipped his hand in his pocket and took something out.

"Want a blueberry sweet?"

"No thanks"

As he popped the candy into his mouth, he continued the conversation.

"When I found out you were a student, a first I thought it was best to forget you…But I don't know, there's something about you that made me want to be with you, like this…Hmm, I love these sweets!"

_Just eat it so I can taste it… wow a-am I really thinking this? _

"Yeah, and you're thinking out loud by the way"

Her blush became more intense at those words.

"N-no…I….w-well, I…"

"Shh, don't talk" he demanded, and after swallowing the small sweet, he kissed her again. He did it on purpose, so that she could savor the sweet blueberry taste on his tongue, while he could taste a mixture of strawberry and mint.

"Babe, do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Never eat Haruno's chewing gums again. They taste funny"

"Done…Oh, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Totally relaxed, the art teacher looked down at his watch and exclaimed

"Holy shit, we've been in here for half an hour! Run to the classroom!"

Hinata quietly opened the door and ran towards the art room. Looking back, she didn't realize there was someone in front of her, so she bashed right into him.

"Ouch…"

"Hinata! I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and recognised him.

"Itachi, hello…yes I'm ok don't worry"

"Are you sure? You look weird…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your hair is half messy, you blouse is err...unbuttoned a bit and you're kind of panting" he paused and deduced "have you been kissing someone lately?" he looked around

"I-Itachi!" she exclaimed, blushing wildly

"It's only a joke girl" he winked, and handed out a hand to help her get up. She took it and once standing up again, she asked.

"Have you seen my cell?"  
"No. But I will help you find it ok?"

"Oh! Wow thanks Itachi!"

"Anything for you"

"Whoops, I'm late; I have to go back to Art!"

"See you then"

"Bye!"

She ran across the corridors, left and right and left again. Strangely, Kakashi was already there giving instructions. Hinata stared at him while she took her seat next to Ten-Ten.

"What have you two been doing huh?" said her friend, poking her.

"N-nothing, I'll tell you later" she whispered, buttoning up the few loose buttons of her blouse.

* * *

When the bell rang, indicating time for the morning break, Sasuke was waiting outside the chemistry lab for Neji.

"Dude!" he pulled his friend towards him.

"What!"

"I know who's taking your girl to the dance"

"What? Where? How? When? What grade is he in? Who? We must kill him!"

Sometimes Neji was the most jealous person in the whole world, but only when it came to Hinata.

"Whoa, slow down macho man! I said that I know who's taking Hinata to the dance. Where? In the gym, like every year. How? Well, "dancing" to the beat of the music. When? Next week. He's in the junior class, and you're looking at him. Now, can you please not kill me?"

Besides that preppy tone Sasuke had just used on him, Neji adored him at that moment, his eyes somehow started shining and exclaimed

"YOU'RE THE BEST FIREND EVER! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome. And to make you adore me even more: my brother had asked her too"

"Uff, I'm so glad she chose you"

"aha"

"But, Sasuke…"

"what"

"you don't dance"

"Whatever… let's go to eat the sandwich with the girls ok?"

"Sure"

* * *

Itachi looked at the cell phone again. He was almost certain that Hinata had been with her boyfriend when she bumped into her. But the only person he saw around was Akimichi, Inuzuka and the art teacher. He knew Hinata and Kiba were only good friends, and that there was no way she would fall for the fat dude. He didn't even consider Kakashi an option, so he thought there must have been another person around at that time.

Of course, the other person he had seen around was his brother…

Sitting under the olive trees, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Kiba, Lee Shino, Neji and Sasuke were eating their sandwiches and talking about the weekend.

"Yeah, It's a sacrifice to study a week early but we all want to go clubbing so we have to do it"

"I've never been to that club, is it nice, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I like it, I think you'll enjoy it"

In the middle of the conversation, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and went towards Hinata.

"Hyuga, do you have any free periods today?"

"Yes. At half past one before lunch I have all the hour free. Why?"

"I want to…talk to you…about…your work! It is terrible"

"Uh, sure I'll go to the art room when I finish Science"

"Ok"

"Bye!" all the students sitting said.

"wow dude I think he's holding a grudge on you for something, he's always picking on you!"

"yeah Hinata he HATES you SO much!" Ten-Ten winked at Hinata, who ignored her and wondered what it was he wanted.


	19. Minichap: dancing lesson

Going out of Science class and still in her lab coat, Hinata headed towards the art room. When she arrived, Kakashi had a leather jacket on and a helmet in his hand.

"What?" she mouthed.

"You have lunch after this you said?"

"Uhm, yeah…"

"Well that gives us two hours!"

"What do you mean? And why are you wearing-"

"Just come with me" he walked towards her and took her by the hand, leading her through hidden corridors towards the garage.

She put the spare helmet on and climbed onto Kakashi's motorbike.

"Um, won't they see us? I mean, I'm still in my uniform…"

"Don't worry, there's nobody around" she could see how he winked behind the helmet glass, and told her to hold on tight, gaining speed.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Hinata looked at her teacher doing things on his laptop.

"Can you tell me why are we here?"

Clicking a few times more, he smiled. _Single playlist: Favola – Modà. _He looked at her, standing up.** (A/N: you can check the song out, if you want. It's what I was listening to inspire the dance mood)**

"Yeah. I'ma teach you how to slow dance!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I won't let Uchiha do it" he said in an ironic voice.

"Jealous…"

"Hey since when do YOU mock me?"

She giggled, as she didn't even know the answer herself. Kakashi walked towards her and lifted her up.

"Look, you have to put your arms around my neck and the boy has to put them at her waist…but don't let Uchiha touch you lower eh?"

"yes, yes"

"Fine"

"Um, can you dance without music?"

"Wait for it. 3, 2, 1…"

Suddenly, a piano was heard, the sound coming from the laptop.

"Now, you move like this, with the rhythm of the music" he whispered into her ear, while taking a step forward.

"Your feet must be coordinated with his, so you don't step on him"

She tried it timidly, and discovered it wasn't that difficult. When she got the trick and could do it with her eyes closed, she paid attention to the music for a second. There was singing now, however it wasn't English or Japanese.

"Since when do you listen to Italian music, Kakashi? I thought boys weren't into cheesy things…"

"Since I met you"

She smiled and continued dancing slowly with him.

"Now, the boy holds her hands and dances…" He didn't quite know how to describe it, so he said what he thought a teenage girl would understand "Beauty and the Beast style, like Disney movies you know?"

She giggled again, thinking how cute it was that a grown up man still remembered how Disney movies were.

They started moving around the apartment in circles, smiling at each other. Then Kakashi let go of one arm and pulled away.

"Now he does like this and, when you come back, he will make you spin" and so he did. She spun once under his arm and ended in his arms, her back towards him.

"And now again" he pulled away once more and made her spin in the other direction. This time she ended up facing him.

"Put your arms around my neck again. I'll put them on your waist"

"Ok…" she did so, and he leaned forward; whispering into her ear "lean back".

She did so, and although she thought it would be difficult because it was doing exercise with her back, his strong arms were holding her, and she didn't have to make any efforts.

He leaned in a bit more and kissed her. She could still taste the candy he had eaten hours ago, although the kiss lasted about a few seconds only. He leaned back and they were standing up straight again.

"That, only I can do it ok? Don't let any boy kiss you"

"Who said I want another boy kissing me rather than you?"

They laughed a bit together and re-did the first steps of the dance. Staring straight into her pale lavender eyes and smiling, he sang along with the chorus. She smiled timidly because the music was beautiful, and Kakashi's singing voice was sweet.

"What does it mean?" she asked, spinning once more. When she was back into his arms, his body right behind hers, he answered with a whisper into her ear, trying to keep the rhythm of the song.

"I would like to be the mirror that talks to you

And that to all of your questions answers

That in the world

You will always be the fairest of them all"

He turned her around and lifted her up in the air, spinning one last time while he was beneath her, she was so light.

When he placed her on the floor again, he leaned in and kissed her again, this time the kiss was longer. Long enough to finish the song with their eyes closed and their mouths sealed in a deep kiss.

They repeated the dance several times, until Kakashi's stomach started doing weird noises.

"Whoops, hunger!" He went to the kitchen and placed two bits of meat in the microwave.

They had lunch together on the couch, watching cartoons.

* * *

"Where were you?" asked Temari when she saw Hinata in the last period, in the Latin class.

"Where were YOU? Oh, I know, you were snogging Nara again weren't you?" mocked Ten-Ten, knowing that her Friend wouldn't have prepared a proper excuse for not showing up in the free hour or lunch.

"I was….looking for my cell!"

"Oh, ok"

That was a proper excuse. Hinata had learned to slow dance perfectly, but her cell was still missing and now she couldn't communicate with Kakashi.

That's what she thought, but when the lesson finished, Itachi came to meet her with something familiar in his hand.

"Here. I went to the baobab and it was on the floor. It's yours isn't it?"

"Oh my! Thank you so much Itachi!"

"You're welcome"

"Oh, and I have to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"The dance…I-I'm going with Sasuke in the end…"

_Could it be that my stupid brother could be her secret boyfriend?_

"Are you cross?"

"Of course not" he winked and walked away.

When he was long gone, he looked at the palm of his hand. There was Kakashi's number written on it, but he still didn't know it was Kakashi's. He was almost certain it was his brother's. But he already had a plan to find out if the mystery boy was Sasuke or another.


	20. Tuesday

"Can you guys wait a second? I have to make a phone call…"

"Of course, take your time"

"Thanks!"

Hinata waved to Temari and Ten-Ten, sneaking away into the trees. It was already lunch time that Tuesday, yet she still hadn't found the time to phone Kakashi to tell him she had her cell back.

After looking around to check there was nobody listening, she dialed his number, which she already knew by heart. At the other end of the phone, a sleepy voice answered.

"Hi?"

"Uhm…did I wake you up?"

"Hinata?"

"Yes it's me, I found my cell"

"How?"

"Itachi gave it to me"

"Oh"

There was a short silence. Before it got uncomfortable, Kakashi spoke again.

"Anyway, thanks for phoning! I was so bored I fell asleep…"

"Where are you?"

"In the staff room. But don't worry, I'm alone"

"It's funny"

"Huh?"

"I saw you yesterday, but it's strange hearing your voice on the phone again…" she said timidly, looking around again.

Kakashi smiled to himself, closing his eyes for an instant remembering how they danced together. He opened them again when he heard the door opening.

"I gotta hang up sweetheart…boobstar is here" he whispered

"w-who?"

"the director!"

"Oh…"

"see you around, I love you"

"me too"

She hanged up with a smile on her face, Kakashi was too childish sometimes. Now she'd have to wait until Friday, the next art class. _Oh well._

She turned around and ran to her friends, who were pointing at their wrists indicating she had been too long.

"sorry girls!"

"bullshit Hinata, who were you talking to?" responded Temari "I guess the rumors are true, you DO have a boyfriend!"

"N-no! I was talking to…my dad?"

"Right…"

It was difficult to hide it, since she was blushing like mad. But her blond friend wasn't that nosy to go around on a mission to discover who the boy was. Unlike Itachi and Neji, she was going to wait until Hinata told her herself.

* * *

"Kakashi, were you sleeping again?" Tsunade asked, a mad look on her face.

"Noo…"

"Whatever. I need you to go to the science class to fetch some test tubes"

"Why does it have to be ME?"

"Because you're the only one here"

"Fine…"

He got up and walked out the door, crossing part of the gardens to get to the other building.

On his way, he bumped into a student, both falling to the floor.

* * *

Itachi was sitting under an olive tree with a book in his hand and his cell in the other. He dialed the number he had written on his hand the previous day and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

_No way…_ Before he could hang up, the person at the other end had done it first. But he was almost certain the voice was Sasuke's. However, he would need to confirm it.

"That's my phone, Uchiha" said Kakashi, grabbing the cell away from Sasuke, both still on the floor.

"Sorry, it's similar to mine…" he lied to the teacher. He was a bit nosy, so he took it while Kakashi was still asking himself why he was on the floor. Sasuke had looked at the cell, and in the recent calls, he could see a name, **Her**, and a number. It seemed very familiar, but he didn't have time to look at it in depth because an anonymous number was phoning.

"Well, see you on Friday, go to class!"

"Yeah right" said the raven haired boy. Soon the bell would ring, so he would have to go to French. The only good thing about that class was that he would get to sit next to Hinata and chat a little.

* * *

Going into the class, Hinata headed towards her desk. Sasuke was already sitting next to it, so they started right away.

"Um, Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"Have you done the homework? It was due in today"

"Oh yes, you can copy it"

"Thanks"

She handed him her orange notebook, filled with beautiful handwriting. He opened his black one, full of scribbles, bad handwriting, drabbles, and lots of edges filled with "die Kabuto die".

He copied the homework, some vocabulary exercises, in less than a minute. Just then, Kabuto came in and looked at them.

"You two, separate your desks. You chat too much, I don't want you together"

With a groan and sad faces, Hinata and Sasuke got their desks and dragged them apart. That made the class way more boring, until the last five minutes.

While Kabuto was turning around to write in the board, a small paper ball landed on Hinata's desk.

**How boring…blablabla! I wish it was weekend already **She smiled and wrote on the paper: _I can't wait to see you dancing! *evil laughter* _**Ok, I don't really go clubbing a lot…but if I did, I would be amazing.**

"What are you doing?" Kabuto asked in an angry voice, as he heard Hinata giggling at the back of the class. Luckily, the bell saved them, letting them free to go to their dorms.

* * *

Just when she was about to fall asleep, Hinata heard a faint noise. It wasn't until Ten-Ten complained with a "Hinata, your sensei boyfriend is calling…answer please" that she didn't get up and pick the cell.

"It's a bit late don't you think?"

"Sorry babe, I just have to tell you something"

"What would that be?" she asked while she yawned.

"I love you"

"Really?"

"Yes, well, that and that I won't be able to see you on Friday…"

"Oh… Why?"

"I have to spend a few days out of town because the boobstar sent me to a congress of something like that, I'll be back Friday night I guess"

"Oh ok, have fun, goodnight" she was about to hang up when she heard his voice shouting at the other end of the phone.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You're going to Hidden Village aren't you?"

"Um yeah…"

"Alright, see you there!"

And with that sentence, he hung up, leaving her perplexed. Was he going to go to the club too? Wasn't he too old for that…

She'd have to wait to see.


	21. saturday night: the club

Hinata had been without Kakashi for three days. He was going to come back Friday night, that night, but she guessed they wouldn't see each other. She still had in mind what he'd told her on the phone, he said he'd see her in Hidden Village.

She had asked Sakura about it, and Sakura told her that it was a club for 16 and older, if it got past midnight, adults would start coming in.

She thought about it while she was buttoning up her uniform blouse, ready to go to the first lesson.

She sat next to Sasuke again in music, they could chat a bit, and all the conversations that Friday were about the next day, which they had waited for two whole weeks.

As Gai danced inside the room and turned the music on, Hinata turned towards her friend.

"Still willing to be the star of the dance floor?" she teased

"I don't know, if you join"

"Yes I suppose I'll dance, I like it…" she remembered the dancing with Kakashi, but she shook it off her head when she remembered that they didn't put those type of songs in clubs.

"Sensei, what's this shit?" asked the majority of male students. Gai's song choices weren't very masculine, but today it was extremely girly. None of the boys, except Lee, showed a positive attitude to a Hannah Montana song. The girls on the other hand were singing along. Except Temari, of course.

_He's got something special, he's got something special. And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental_

Hinata didn't know the song like the other girls, but music lessons always reminded her about her art teacher. It wasn't a month since their first kiss but her feelings were very strong.

_He could be the one, he could be the one…_

"Are you listening to me?" asked Sasuke. He didn't know why Hinata always spaced out in the music lessons. It was as if she was thinking about something. When in fact, she was.

"Oh yes sorry...you were saying?"

_Sparks are flying, everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm going crazy about him lately and I can't help myself for how my heart is racing._

"…so we will have to sneak in"

_he's got something special…_

"of course" she sighed, pretending to have listened to Sasuke.

* * *

After a very boring History class and a short break, and an exhausting gym class, it was time for double art lesson. It was boring this time, as Kakashi wasn't there, but she coped with it.

"You must draw a snake" stated Orochimaru, who was the substitute again. Everybody finished it within one hour and a half, so they could go out half an hour early.

The boys played soccer. The girls began choosing their outfits for Saturday night.

* * *

Finally it came, the night everyone was waiting for. Most of the students went to Hidden Village, although they arrived at different times. When Hinata arrived with Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lee and Gaara, most of the people were already there.

Hinata saw Sasuke sitting on a couch at the end of the club, and approached him. When she got there, he smiled and said "you look great" in a loud voice, as the music was quite loud. While Sakura and Lee went to the dance floor, Ten-Ten sat with Hinata and Sasuke, and later Neji, Naruto and Kiba sat with them too.

Ten-Ten was wearing a long pink shirt with leather leggings underneath. Sasuke wore jeans and a blouse, pretty much like the school uniform, thought Naruto, who wore black skinny jeans and an orange shirt. Kiba and Neji were dressed almost the same, only that Kiba's shirt was brown, and had some letters spelling _Kiss me I'm famous_, and Neji's was black and tight. The pale eyed boy couldn't take his eyes off his cousin.

Hinata had had her hair curled with an iron by Temari, who wore it straight that night. She wore blue earrings, matching her blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted pale pink, and her lashes were defined by black mascara. She was wearing a navy tank top and a white skirt, which showed her legs ending in platform blue shoes. She also wore a light blue lace tied around her neck, to match the entire navy thing, said Temari while she gave her the makeover a few hours ago.

Neji tried to get Hinata out of his head for once, and looked at his watch. Quarter to twelve. He was going to say something, but Sasuke got ahead.

"So, shall we dance or what?"

"Nah, I'm staying here" said Kiba, with Naruto and Ten-Ten answering the same.

"You?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"No, I'm staying too…" he answered, giving his friend a "touch her too much and you're dead" look.

Sasuke started shaking his head to the beat, and started walking to the center of the dance floor where Sakura and Lee were, dragging Hinata along with him. When they arrived, the song changed, so it was perfect timing to start dancing.

_3OH!3 – Don't trust me._

Lee starting wording the lyrics, as his body started moving to the beat. Hinata stayed still for a while, until Sasuke went closer and spoke to her.

"Come on Huyga, let me see if you're as good as your cousin, show what you've got!" he backed away a bit and grabbed her hands and started moving more, eventually causing her to dance to the beat too. In her old school she would never had thought of dancing in front of her class mates and strangers, but with her new friends she felt comfortable enough to dance freely, moving her body like if she clubbed since forever.

Ten-Ten saw that, and whistled and clapped, shouting a "you go girl!" to her friend. Kiba and Naruto watched too, craving to dance with the younger girl too. Kiba stood up first and made his way across the crowd to get there. Meanwhile, Naruto, Ten-Ten and Neji started talking amongst each other.

Entering the club, Itachi Uchiha and his mates sat at the bar and ordered some drinks. They always drank, and then they would go to the dance floor after looking at the chicks. Itachi looked around looking for Hinata, only to find her dancing with his despicable brother. He was relieved when the song ended, as another boys approached them and made Sasuke go and sit down.

_Livin' la vida loca – Ricky Martin_

"I didn't know you could dance this good Hinata!"

"wow, thanks Kiba, me neither!" she answered, looking at his funny t-shirt. When she looked up to his face, she noticed he was looking elsewhere.

"What are you looking at?"

"I've just spotted a cute chick! I'll go talk to her later mwahahaha!" he said, grabbing her and making her spin twice.

Back at the couch, Naruto was watching.

"Yo, Neji I really hope the rumors about your cousin aren't true"

"Why would you say that?" Neji asked, sipping some Bacardi with coke he had ordered.

"Look"

Neji looked at where Naruto was pointing. His glass almost slipped, and his jaw almost hit the floor. Of course, he was the one who knew the shy Hinata. Yet she was dancing with one of his friends, putting her arms around Kiba's neck, while he was holding her by her hips. It was just too incredible to believe.

As the song started to end, Naruto got up, claiming it was his turn. Neji couldn't stop him from going to the dance floor and telling Kiba, who went running towards the "cute chick" he'd spotted before.

_Rock this party – Bob Sinclar_

"Hi Naruto"

"What's up?" He lifted his arms up in the air and started clapping to the beat.

They both smiled. As she looked at him, she noticed that the feeling she'd felt the first day, a slight hint of love, had completely disappeared. She saw the blonde only as a friend, and she was glad about that, he was a good person.

Naruto started making funny moves. He knew how to dance properly, but he wanted to make her laugh. He started moving his arms like a chicken, and then did a small part of the Macarena dance. Hinata laughed, and he stopped to dance properly again.

He made her spin a few times and lifted her in the air once. But always mouthing the male lyrics with an amusing face. Itachi and Neji were watching them, both from different angles of the club, but both mouthed open.

Neji decided to go dance with Ten-Ten too, that way he wouldn't have to look at his cousin dancing with other boys. Itachi got up and headed towards Hinata.

_Right Round – Flo Rida ft Katy Perry_

"Do you mind?" he asked, placing a cold hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto wasn't very fond of Sasuke's brother, so he shook his head and sat down next to Sasuke, who now had a hatred face.

"I didn't see you Itachi" she said, while dancing along.

"Yeah I got here like a few minutes ago" he told her, holding her closer to him. They both went down, making some of the crowd cheer, as they were right in the middle.

"So in the end was it true that you have a boyfriend or is it another rumor?"

"I'm getting that question a lot, lately…"

"So is it true?"

"Oh…n-no I don't have one…"

"Ok" He said, making her spin while looking at his younger brother. He would wait until Sasuke went elsewhere to start his plan. But Sasuke was getting up and walking towards them with a serious face.

Unluckily for Itachi, the song was quite short, and the DJ interrupted the music when Sasuke reached them, making Itachi go away at the instant.

"Ok people, its midnight, so let's put the slow song of the night!" said the DJ through the microphone, switching to a completely different style.

_Wherever you will go – The calling_

"Did he annoy you?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand around her waist.

"No…" she answered, placing hers on his neck.

As they started to move slowly, Sasuke realized that something was not clear.

"I thought you told me you weren't good at slow dancing" he said, pulling her away, then close to him.

"I um…practiced…" she was nervous. It felt weird dancing like that with someone who wasn't Kakashi. She started making the moves he'd taught her, but she was thinking about him.

When she spun the second time she looked across Sasuke's shoulder. Between a dancing crowd and people who were sat down, there he was. Kakashi was in the club, standing up and looking at her. At first she thought it couldn't be true, but now she understood what he'd told her. It was past midnight, so he could go inside the club with some friends whom she didn't know at all.

As the song was ending, came the time to make the last move, bending down slightly, exposing her rosy lips. Luckily nothing happened, and she was glad about that.

_Toca's last night – Fragma_

"Let's go and sit down shall we?" she suggested, as she saw that Gaara was sitting alone on the couch.

"Go ahead; I have to go to the toilet"

She nodded and went towards Gaara, watching at the same time how Sasuke, and Kakashi, went inside the toilet. What she didn't see is Itachi going inside too.

The older Uchiha went inside one of the toilets and left the door slightly open so he could see. In his range of vision, he could see Sasuke and the Art teacher, botch fixing their hair in the mirrors.

He took out his cell phone and started dialling the number Hinata had as "Him" in her phone. A cell started ringing inside the room.

_Jackpot, I got'cha Sasuke. _He thought, as he watched how Sasuke and the teacher took their phones out to check if it was theirs that was ringing. Itachi was surprised to see that Sasuke didn't get it.

He was even more surprised when the ringing sound kept going on, and watched carefully how Kakashi looked at his cell phone, pressing a button and answering

"Who is this?"

Nobody answered. Kakashi kept asking the same question until Itachi hung up, trying to digest the information. Sasuke went outside, so did Kakashi.

Itachi stayed inside the toilet thinking to himself.

_Hinata is … dating the Art teacher?_


	22. saturday night: the VIP and back

**A/N: So I've been re-reading all this stuff, and some of the characters are quite out of character (take Sasuke for instance… lol), but well, there's a reason for it being called fan fiction isn't it? Deep inside, everyone wants Hinata to be more confident, Sasuke to dance, and Neji to be nosy. At least I do. ****Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_All summer long – Kid rock_

"Gaara, why don't you dance?" asked Hinata, who had ran out of conversation topics by then.

"I'm…I don't dance, I came because…I don't even know why I came here"

"Oh…"

"Yo!" Hinata felt someone assaulting her from behind. Obviously it was Ten-Ten. Behind her came Sakura.

"Aren't you having fun girls? Why have you stopped dancing?"

"Oh yeah, but we wanted to talk with you for a while girl!" answered Ten-Ten.

"Besides" added Sakura "this is THEIR song" she pointed at the boys. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, even Neji, were dancing weirdly to the song, mouthing the lyrics which they knew by heart. "Yeah, ever since they first heard that song they always dance it together"

"Wow Hinata, I guess the dancing thing comes from the family genes huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look over there" Ten-Ten tilted her head, indicating the boys. They were in a sort of circle, with Neji in the middle.

"Neji and you are both good dancers, you should dance together"

"Oh uhm… I d-don't think he'd like that" Her eyes spotted Kakashi again. Behind the crowd of dancing boys. He was dancing with his mates, until he turned around and spotted her too. He gave her a wink and gestured towards a door nearby.

Hinata looked at the door; it said "VIP" in big, yellow letters.

"Uhm…girls I have to…make a phone call, I'll be back soon" she said, hoping Gaara and Sakura would buy the story. Ten-Ten was already moving her eyebrows up and down, meaning she knew where she was going, and with whom.

_Say Aah – Trey Songz_

Hinata got up and made sure no one was watching her. Kakashi did the same. They both met and went inside the VIP door, still looking around for any nosy person around.

None of them saw Itachi watching while he took another sip out of his beer.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Itachi turned his head. Ino was staring at him as if her life depended on it. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Ugh" the blond girl took her hand to her forehead, and continued "I asked you if you discovered something about Hinata and her boyfriend, that's why I hook up with you remember?"

_Obnoxious pig _he thought. It was true he'd been investigating Hinata for Ino, because he sort of liked her. But those comments just now made all her qualities, if she had some, go away. Anyway, he didn't like her anymore; he had another girl in mind.

"No, I haven't" he lied "and I doubt I'll never find out, so now you're free to piss off"

"Ugh" she pulled a face of disgust and flipped her short hair, walking away.

Itachi nodded in disapproval and rolled his eyes, fixating his sight on the VIP door, wondering what those two were up to.

Inside the VIP room everything was different. It was obviously smaller than the main room but it looked more luxurious. It was full of big sofas to hang about. The dance floor was small but it's flashing lights and smoke effects made it better.

"Cool, ain't it?" Kakashi poked her.

"oh my, it is" she gasped "but, there's people in here…"

"Look around"

"Huh?"

"Do it"

Hinata did as he told so. She looked around the small room. Kakashi pointed to one of the corners where a man was standing next to a woman, chatting.

"see that guy?

"aha"

"and see that woman next to him?"

"yes, what's the matter?"

"she's ten years younger than him"

Hinata looked closely. If she paid attention, she could tell that there was an age difference although they were adults.

"I don't really understand the point…"

"Look, he's like the "owner" of the VIP, and a good friend of mine. The woman beside him is his wife, and guess what? They started dating in high school, and he was her math tutor"

"but that's just like-"

"yup. Just like us." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I told him about us, and he says he doesn't mind us being here because he knows how it is to be judged upon… besides, I've been thinking, and I've realized that most adult couples are not the same age. You can ask your friends what the age difference between their parents are, if you want"

"Wow…I guess"

"Well, I'd ask you to dance, but you must be tired, let's sit down"

"sure"

Hinata looked at her boyfriend. He had a way of dressing similar to Kiba. He wore black skinny jeans with old red converse all-star, and his shirt was black with brown letters saying "wanted, sexiest man on earth". Hinata giggled.

"What'cha laughing at, huh? I'll give you a reason to laugh!" Kakashi smiled and pulled her closer, tickling her.

"N-no s-stop! Hahaha!" They went closer to each other laughing, and when Kakashi finally stopped they looked into each other's eyes. Brown staring into violet.

"Love ya" he said before giving her a peck on the lips.

* * *

They stayed in the VIP room dancing and kissing during four more songs, until Hinata received a message at her cell.

**I think you should come back, Sakura and the others think you're taking too long for a phone call. Come on, who would talk during 20 minutes past midnight?**

**Ten-Ten.**

"Oh my, look at the time! We'd better go out now" she suggested

"Ok, you first"

Hinata nodded and headed towards the door. Before she opened the door Kakashi turned her around to give her a last kiss. With a smile on her face, she went outside the VIP room and headed towards her friends.

"Who were you talking to so long?" asked Sakura

"Her boyfriend, who else?"

"K-kiba!" she blushed slightly

"I was joking, we all have clear that you don't have one"

Everybody laughed except Neji.

"Well, it's starting to get late, in theory we should be at school more than half an hour ago sleeping, so…" started Sakura

"A last song and we go back" pleaded Naruto.

"Fine, everybody to the dance floor! Let's show them who we are!" exclaimed Temari, followed by the cheers of everyone.

_D.A.N.C.E – Justice_

Kakashi went outside the VIP room just then, and watched how his students, one of them his girlfriend, were in the middle of the dance floor dancing together. The last thing he saw before leaving the club was Itachi and Hinata dancing together. He waited until Hinata looked at him to give her a "see ya" wink, and when she responded with her dazzling smile he left.

Naruto and Lee attempted to dance tecktonik, Kiba and Shikamaru break danced, the Uchiha brothers and some seniors danced MJ style, and the girls followed the beat. With the exception of Temari and Ten-Ten, who knew how to break-dance. The only person who didn't dance was Gaara, who had already left a few minutes ago.

* * *

For Hinata those were the most intense four minutes of her life. When the song finished and they went back to Konoha High, everyone fell onto their beds exhausted.

The girl didn't even bother to take off their makeup, and the boys didn't bother changing clothes. Everyone fell asleep second after they touched the pillow. Everyone except Itachi, who was planning something out.

He wanted Hinata, and now he had the perfect plan to take her away from Kakashi. It would have to wait a bit but it would be worthwhile.

He smirked and closed his eyes.

"Enjoy her while you can, sensei"


	23. Homeless

Weeks passed quickly at Konoha High. Hinata attended to all classes, with the eventual escapade to the closet with Kakashi, and all her exams went really good, straight A's. But now, grades were on the bottom of the priority list for the students.

"So, do you have your dress for the end-of-term dance?" asked Kiba to the girls during Thursday's lunchtime.

"Yes" they all said at a time. They'd gone shopping a few days ago.

Sakura was the first to answer "I have it since a month ago. It's a sleeveless white dress with a pink stripe on the waist, short, obviously"

"Mine is green" stated Temari "I don't wanna describe it, so you'll have to wait"

"Aww, but the dance is in three days!" complained Naruto

"Precisely, three days is nothing"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "she won't tell you if she doesn't feel like it, trust me, I've been there" he turned to Ten-Ten and Hinata "How do YOUR dresses look?"

"Oh my god, Hinata's is incredible!" Ten-Ten rushed before Hinata could open her mouth, and while she blushed, her friend let herself continue "to put it bluntly, she looks like a total princess!"

"T-Ten-Ten!" Hinata begged for her not to go on. It was pretty embarrassing already to have bought that dress, that her father would certainly not approve of, and have to wear it on a night where she wouldn't be able to dance with her boyfriend, but she would dance with one of the apparent best looking guy in school. All eyes would be on her.

"As for my dress" the brunette added "it's black and one-sleeved and that's pretty much it!"

The conversation was interrupted when Hinata's cell began to ring. She mad an excuse sign to her friends and walked away. Ten-Ten winked at her and she smiled back. When she thought nobody could hear her, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Babe!" It was Kakashi.

"Hi" she smiled inwardly.

"Do you have class now?"

"Um, well I've got science…but I still have half an hour"

"Great, can we meet? I want to give you something"

"Sure, where?"

"In the garden fountain"

"Fine, see you there!"

She hung up and went back to the table "Um, I just remembered I've got something to do, see you in class guys!" she waved goodbye and headed to the door.

No one saw Itachi walking after her.

* * *

When she arrived to the fountain, there was nobody there. Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind.

"Yo" he whispered in her ear. His breath smelled like mint. Hinata smiled when Kakashi turned her around, hugging her and kissing her several times on the cheek. He had one hand out of sight.

**Snap**

"Here you are" his hand came in sight, holding a small box.

"W-what…?" she stuttered. It had been a long time since she did that with him. It was just that cliché about the wedding-ring-inside-a-box that made her nervous. _I watch too many movies _she thought.

"Open it"

She did as she was told. She opened the small box to find a chain bracelet. On its rectangular surface it said, in italic letters, _Hinata._ She was stunned.

"B-b-but this…this…" she cleared her throat "this must cost a fortune, it's customized!" she swallowed.

**Snap**

"You haven't finished looking at it, turn it aroud"

As Hinata was too nervous to do it, Kakashi took the bracelet in his hands and put it the other way round. He held it up to her eyes, so that she could read: _I love You._

"I know it's only been three months, but I thought it might be a nice advanced Christmas gift!"

"Wow, I don't know what to say…th-thanks!" she smiled as she put it on her right wrist.

"Come on, give us a kiss"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed back, both flooded with happiness. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

**Snap**

They sat down on a bench to talk for a while until the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow then?" he asked with puppy eyes

"Yes, goodbye…and thanks!" she said, toughing her new bracelet.

"Love ya"

"Me too"

They both smiled as she ran towards the science class.

Kakashi stayed on the bench, and took out some freshman assignments he still had to correct. He finished them in half an hour, turning to the junior projects. While Hinata was in the lab doing an experiment, when Kakashi was half way through the correction. A shadow was shown over one of the pictures. He lifted his head, and met the gaze of one of his students.

"Uchiha, aren't you supposed to be in class now?"

He didn't answer. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Uchiha, a-r-e-n'-t y-o-u s-u-p-p-o-s-e-d t-o b-e i-n-

"Yup, I should be in biology, but this is more interesting" Itachi smirked, and took a step forward "shouldn't you be hooking up with people your own age, sensei?"

"Excuse me?" the teacher said harshly. He stood up "Listen Uchiha, talking like that to a teacher is absolutely-"

He stopped. Itachi was holding three instantaneous photographs in front of his face.

"H-how…" the pictures clearly showed both of them, Kakashi kissing Hinata, dressed with her every day uniform.

"You know, you can get into loads of trouble for this" he paused "both of you"

Kakashi sighed in defeat. He really couldn't care less about his job, but no way would Hinata be expelled from Konoha High for his fault.

"What do you want, good grades?" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"Nope. It's simple, leave her alone"

"What?"

"I want you to talk to her, hurt her, and make her hate you. Today"

"I can't do that"

"Oh, so you want me to show these to Tsunade?" he flickered the pictures around "I think not" he smirked again, and turned to walk away "For her own good, I hope she's crying her heart out tomorrow. Bye sensei"

* * *

Hinata was fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist while Ten-Ten was taking a shower. Until she heard her phone ringing. She looked at the little screen. **Him. **She picked it up instantly.

"Hi" she said in a happy voice.

"Hey…"

"Why are you calling me so late? It's almost eleven"

"Yes well, it's kind of important"

"Oh, you want to meet or something?" her heart beat faster

"No" he said sharply

"Oh…then, what's the matter?"

"Hinata, I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…don't want this to last any longer"

"I don't understand-"

"I want to…" he took a deep breath "I want to break up with you. I don't wanna have to see you outside the art classes. The truth is… I've never loved you" he felt the need to cover his mouth, but he uncovered it again "You looked cute so I decided to give it a try" he tried to hold his tears, it was difficult. He closed his eyes tight "I used you, but now I've lost interest in you"

Hinata's heart missed a beat. She couldn't believe what he was saying, not after that half an hour they spent together before. "Is this a joke? Kakashi…"

"I don't like you ok? Just… forget about me, I'm tired of you!"

Every word felt like a knife piercing her heart. Her expression was clueless, and she stood still, zombie-like. Her eyes stared at nothing, but she managed to speak a few words, in a whisper.

"Goodbye then…" she hung up, letting go of the phone, which made a loud noise when it hit the floor.

Kakashi hung up too, instantly punching the hard stone wall. He repeated the process until his hand started bleeding, but he didn't really feel the pain. He lifted his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes tight, hoping it was only a really bad nightmare.

* * *

But it was real. On Friday morning, Hinata was already sitting at her desk for music class.

"Ten-Ten"

The brunette turned around, surprised to see Sasuke behind her. "Yes?"

"What's the matter with her?" he tilted his head towards Hinata, her pale eyes staring into nothing.

"I don't know" Ten-Ten sighed "she's been like that since yesterday night. She hasn't had breakfast, and she hasn't spoken yet.

"I'll see if I can do something about it" he walked towards the girl "What's up Hinata?"

"Hm…" she said silently, touching her wrist. Sasuke gasped, and took it in his hand.

"Hinata! What happened?" he looked at her wrist. She had a beautiful bracelet, but the important thing was what lay under it. The entire portion of skin was red, as if she had been trying to take the bracelet off, without succeeding. Hinata pulled her hand away.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

Sasuke decided to let her be, maybe she didn't want to talk about it, because he was positive there was something wrong with her.

"Dear children!" Gai entered the classroom, and everybody took their seats.

"Today we'll play a different song; we're going to analyze how Darin Zanyar expresses his sadness with this song!"

"What song it is?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Homeless"

He smiled and gave thumbs up to his students, pressing the play button.

_Waiting here  
For you to call me  
For you to tell me  
That everything's a big mistake  
Waiting here  
In this rainfall  
Feeling so small  
This dream was not supposed to break_

She started fidgeting again with the bracelet. Last night she couldn't take it off by any way, so she might as well stick to it, and enjoy the lie she had apparently been living during these past months.

_In this cold  
I'm walking aimless  
Feeling helpless  
Without a shelter from the storm  
In my heart  
I miss you so much  
I'm missing your touch_

Sasuke turned to inspection her. Her ivory skin was paler than ever, but he could swear that she was half smiling. A broken smile.

She closed her eyes, imagining the man she still loved. Fake. That was first word that popped into her head. This was followed by several others. Lie. Deception. Sadness. Pain.

_But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless_

* * *

She skipped history. Well, she'd attended class, but the teacher told her to go to the nurse at once. She nodded but went and sat on the roots of the big baobab tree instead.

Soon she had some company.

"Hinata?" she lifted her head up

"Are you ok?"

No answer.

Itachi frowned, and sat beside her.

"You look awful, is something wrong?"

She waited a second, thoughtful. Then she began nodding slowly; up and down went her head.

"Will you tell me?"

Hinata was still, she looked down. Coming to think of it, Itachi had always been there to help her. She trusted him. So why not?

She looked at him and blinked once. Then again. The process was repeated until her eyes stayed tightly closed, covering her face with wrinkles.

Tears exited her eyes, she had held them inside too much time, and she felt relieved to release them. So much that she let herself fall into Itachi's arms.

"I…he…and then….everything was a-a lie….a lie" she kept repeating the last words, tears still running through her face.

Itachi spoke words of comfort, he was lucky Hinata couldn't see his face. He had a great big grin on it, and Kakashi saw it. The art teacher had wanted to take some fresh air trying to forget the terrible thing he'd done. Only to find that brat holding her in his arms, and grinning at him, while he comforted her.

Kakashi turned around, he couldn't stand that. He'd have to find a way of keeping his position before he had the double lesson with Hinata's class.

Itachi still held her in his arms while she cried.


	24. before the storm

Break time had overlapped with the hypothetical History class Hinata was supposed to be in. But she was still in Itachi's arms, however she wasn't crying anymore. One hour ought to be enough for anyone to dry out of tears, so they just sat there without saying anything. Hinata shivered as the cold December air ran through her legs.

"You can tell me what's wrong if you want" _I can SO pull of the" sensitive guy" attitude!_

"No…I'm ok like this, thanks anyway" she cuddled in closer, it didn't feel as good as Kakashi's arms, but it felt good enough to be cozy. At least that wasn't a lie. So she thought.

Itachi's friends Kisame and Zetsu walked across them with odd looks on their faces; they didn't understand how Hinata could be with someone two years older than her. They didn't know she'd been with an older man up to that point.

Another person came along too, Neji. As soon as he caught an eye of them, he ran towards the soccer area.

"Sasuke!" he panted

"What do you want now?"

"Oh, sorry mister rudeness, but do you know, by any chance, why MY cousin is in YOUR brother's arms?"

"What!"

Neji rolled his eyes and led Sasuke towards the big baobab. They hid behind the bush, their bush.

"Eavesdropping again huh?" a girl was behind them. Neji turned around and sighed in relief.

"Ten-Ten"

"Are you spying on Hinata again? I'm starting to think that you DO like-"

"Shh! Look!"

Ten-Ten did as she was told. When she saw Itachi running his hand across her friend's cheek, and how her friend let him do it, her jaw dropped.

"Do you know the meaning of this?" asked Sasuke, disgusted with the sight.

"No, but I'll find out; we have Gym next so I'll have time to take something out of her" she turned to walk away, shooting one last glance at them.

* * *

"Ok people, get into pairs and start the exercises. I'll be back in half an hour" Anko yelled, as there was no other apparent way to get the students' attention.

Ten-Ten saw her opportunity, and paired with Hinata. They both sat down and started stretching.

"So, you're feeling better?"

"Yes, sort of, a little…"

"You know, I could try and make you feel better if you told me what happened"

No answer.

"But of course, you can always run into Itachi's arms" That seemed to catch her attention.

"How do you…H-He was just trying to h-help me…"

_Oh no why is she stuttering again? She hadn't done that since the first few weeks at school. When she met Kakashi she changed and she was more- wait… Kakashi?_

"Hinata, what happened with him?" Hinata knew that "him" didn't refer to Itachi.

"He…H-he…" she swallowed "b…br...Broke up…w-with me" and then she cried again. Ten-Ten hugged her she tried not to hold a grudge against the art teacher after Hinata pulled herself together and told her what had happened. She also showed the bracelet, and the scars surrounding it.

"What an asshole!" murmured Ten-Ten under her breath. She just couldn't believe the words "_He told me he didn't love me", _something had to be wrong…either that, or the teacher was a real jerk. She decided to believe the second; who could cause problems to an adult?

* * *

This Friday was going to be hard for Hinata. Too hard. That's why she skipped the double Art class, and went to the baobab instead.

"Where's…Hyuga?" asked Kakashi, arriving late again. The thought of her hurt.

"I don't know sensei" answered Ten-Ten "I think she's like, BROKEN. You know, HEART problems or something"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and excused himself for a while; he told the students he was going to a meeting but he wanted to see where she was. If she was ok.

After ten minutes wandering around, he heard Itachi's voice. How he hated it.

"I received your message, are you ok?"

"No, not really…But I wanted to tell you what happened"

"Oh, do tell me then" _asshole _thought Kakashi _what's the point, if what happened is your fault?_

"W-well, I did have a boyfriend…much older than me. And it was all going so well when he told me that…he…h-he didn't love m-me anymore. No, actually, he told me that he had never loved me. I feel so used…and the worst thing is, I did love him" she sighed "I still do…"

"What a jerk" he reached out for her hands "Hinata, if I had the chance of having a girl like you, I'd never let you down"

_What a load of bullshit. I can't stand this; I'd better get back to class. _Kakashi walked away, wondering if he would get her back someday.

"Hinata, I really mean it. Will you bare that in mind?" he smiled inwardly as Hinata blushed slightly "Well, I've got class now, and tomorrow I'll be sort of busy, so I'll see you at the dance then" he winked.

"B-bye"

She sat on the baobab roots until class time was over. She was really considering Itachi's offer. Maybe, just maybe, she could forget Kakashi if she started dating another boy? And as Itachi was her friend, or so she thought, she didn't see any problems with that.

* * *

**Saturday.**

Itachi was at his house on Saturday morning, and he was pleased to see Hinata's name on his cell while it rang.

"Yes?"

"I-Itachi? It's me…"

"Hey there Hinata, are you feeling better?"

"About that…no, not really. B-but…I think if maybe I took chances with someone…I'd feel better"

"Are you telling me, that you're accepting my offer?" he faked the surprise and enthusiasm.

"I think so, I just don't want to get hurt anymore, a-and I think I'll be safe with you"

"Hinata, you know I'd NEVER do anything to hurt you!" he lied "Well, why don't you come to my place?"

"I can't…the girls have arranged a pre-dance-night-slumber-party, or something like that, so I can't come today, sorry"

"Oh it doesn't matter, let's take things slowly shall we?"

"Thanks Itachi" he could almost feel her smile "I… I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

He hung up and turned around. Sasuke was there behind him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend? Since when? Who?"

"Yes, I do, since just now. And I think you know her pretty well, it's Hinata Hyuga" he smirked.

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

The younger Uchiha ran to his bedroom and switched his laptop on. He logged on the school chat and didn't bother to look at who was there apart from Ten-Ten, Neji and Temari. Although Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Kisame, Sai and Sakura were logged on too, and could add their comments to the conversation.

**Sasuke: **TEN-TEN, NEJI, IT'S A DISASTER

**Ten-Ten: **What's wrong?

**Sasuke:** Ten-Ten, did you talk with Hinata yesterday? About, you know

**Ten-Ten: **Yeah I did. Turns out her boyfriend was only using her and he dumped her and she's feeling like rubbish.

**Ino: **Oh, so it WAS true that ugly-face had a boyfriend.

**Sai**: AND he dumped her! Serves her right.

**Sasuke:** Put a sock in it, will you? Well, apparently, she's feeling much better now

**Neji:** Why?

**Sasuke**: she's dating another guy

**Ten-Ten**: WHAT? WHO!

**Ino:** Yeah, who's the unfortunate soul?

**Sasuke:** Itachi…

**Ino:** …Bitch.

**(Ino logged off)**

**(Sai logged off)**

**Neji:** Itachi? What is on that girl's mind!

**Kisame:** oi, Itachi cares for her, so I don't think it's that bad ¬¬

**Neji:** Itachi CARES for her? ITACHI cares for her? Itachi cares for HER?

**Kisame**: yeah, well I've got work to do I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here.

**(Kisame logged off)**

**Shikamaru:** Since when are they a couple?

**Sasuke**: Since like, ten minutes ago

**Neji:** Ten-Ten, you MUST tell her that this is WRONG

**Ten-Ten**: What? Wrong? No it's not

**Neji**: Excuse me?

**Ten-Ten**: Look, the other asshole broke her heart ok? If Itachi is the one to heal it, it's ok for me. I just want my friend happy, dammit!

**(Sasuke logged off)**

Great, so his friend he really cared about was dating a heartless monster and her so-called best friend was ok with that. He just hoped it wouldn't turn out bad.

* * *

The girls gathered around in a circle inside Sakura's room. Ino wasn't invited obviously, so she had gone to hang out with Sai that night. Before checking out Ino's dress for the next night, the girls were chatting.

"Well, since you will tell us EVERYTHING going on between you and Itachi" Temari started "we'll let you live, even if you DID hide from us that you DID have a boyfriend" she nudged at the timid girl, who had a tiny smile on her lips.

"W-well, I, um.-"

"Hey, leave her alone, she'll explain when she wants to!" complained Ten-Ten.

"Yeah, we'd better plan out tomorrow" stated Sakura

"Plan out?" Hinata asked

"Oh, of course! You weren't here when we decided!" they all laughed "listen, the other day Shikamaru saw the tracks for the party, and they're totally out of date, so we wanna put songs from this era into a CD and change them so we really have fun"

"Oh"

"Well, I've got some CD's with me, let's choose now!"

"Yeah!"


	25. Deaf

**A/N: Yeah…ignore the dress descriptions because I really can't do it properly lol Just think pretty things :D**

**And... grab something to eat, this is gonna be LONG… (At least that's the feeling that I get)**

**Cheers!**

* * *

At eight o'clock in the evening, the dining room of Konoha High was a complete chaos; and there were still two hours to go for the dance to start. Hinata had arrived five minutes late, and the cue for the food was quite long, so she decided to look around a bit.

Girls were squealing, boys were making stupid noises, the cooks were serving the food at an incredible speed to get it over with, and teachers ignored everything, because they still had to decide which teachers would watch over the dance.

"I will do it!" exclaimed Gai, getting up from the table, making it wobble.

"But Gai, you've done it during three years already, aren't you tired of it?"

"No Anko, I'm not!"

Anko sighed; she couldn't understand how an adult could enjoy watching over walking hormones with strikes of stupidity. That was only for the boys, but the girls weren't any better, at least in her lessons.

"What about you Oro-"

"No way"

"Ok…Asuma?"

"No"

"Sarutobi?"

"No"

"Kurenai?" she pleaded

"Maybe…"

"Kabuto?"

"Nope"

"Ebisu?"

"Uh, no"

"Kakashi?" she was about to cross out his name, but his answer wasn't the expected.

"Yeah, I'll do it"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Why? You're never in for these things!"

"Well, I…" he looked across the other side of the room: Hinata was being served some vegetables and meat. _I want to watch over her._

"You what?" the teachers were waiting for his response.

"I…want to try?"

"Fair enough" and with that, Anko and the rest of them stood up "So, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai it is!"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"YEAH!"

Kurenai sat down next to Kakashi, who looked quite miserable.

"Are you ok?"

_No, I'm not ok_

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem… gloomy…lately"

"Nonesense, I'm fine!" he lied

"Ok then, see you later then!" she got up and left.

"Bye" he sipped on his coffee, and decided to leave too when he saw Itachi approaching Hinata.

**9 o'clock**

"Hinata, are you gonna be long?"

"N-no, just wait a second Ten-Ten!" she shouted over the shower noise.

"Come on, my hair is extra long!"

"Ok, ok!"

She put her towel over her body, and went outside. She smelled of lilacs.

"Here, my dryer" the brunette offered.

"Thanks" said Hinata. But her friend was already singing inside the shower. She sighed and went to the wall of mirrors, plugging in the hair dryer.

"Step aside, bitch" she heard from behind. It was Ino.

"W-why do you call me th-that, Ino?"

Ino looked scary. She was wearing absolutely no make-up, and her hair looked like…straw?

"Don't play dumb with me, you stole my boyfriend!"

_Kakashi¿?_ Then she remembered they weren't together anymore, so that only left another boy.

"Oh but I d-didn't know that Itachi and y-you were together…"  
"Yeah sure, just let me-"

"Hey!" Temari appeared behind the blonde, her hand tight around her shoulder "Leave. Her. Alone"

"Ugh!" Ino rolled her eyes and stormed away.

By half past nine, everyone had dried their hair and put on their dresses or suits if they were boys. The boys styled their hair and struggled to put on their ties while the girls put on the make-up. At ten, everything was ready, and all the pairs had reunited outside the gym door, which had been turned into a dance floor.

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata.

"I like your bracelet"

"Oh…thanks" that hurt. But tonight she had the purpose to smile.

After ten minutes in there, Hinata and Sasuke had to take a break to drink. They went at a small table filled with crisps and drinks, with plastic dishes and cups. Hinata looked across for her friends. All of them had their hair flat ironed, except Temari. She turned to the table again; Ten-Ten and Neji were there too.

_Saturday night – Whigfield._

"Oh my god! Hinata let's go!"

"B-but I-"she couldn't finish the sentence; Ten-Ten was already dragging her to the center of the improvised dance floor. In less than five seconds there were no boys – except Lee – dancing the repetitive choreography of the song: left arm spin, right arm spin, roll up, roll down, left foot, right foot, jump forward, jump backward, turn around… on an on again.

"Are you having fun Hinata?" asked Lee.

"Y-yeah I guess" they jumped and turned around.

"You were looking blue these days"

"Oh, well, I had…personal problems but…" jump again "luckily I have my friends"

"And boyfriend" corrected Lee.

"Y-yes, him too"

"Ok, enough chit-chat" Ten-Ten said from behind "song's finishing, let's get back to the gang"

_No Stress – Laurent Wolf_

"Neji, come dance with us!" called Naruto and Kiba.

"Oh please, you don't expect me to do THAT do you now?" Neji flipped his hair and watched the blond boy shrugging and going back with Kiba. He supposed they were trying to be funny, with their "sick dance moves".

Hinata and Sasuke were dancing – normally – when they noticed Neji's face.

"What's wrong Neji?" the boy asked.

"Nothing, just watching Dinamic Duo here" he pointed towards his so-called friends. Naruto was attempting to dance Tecktonik style, and Kiba…well, Kiba varied between "Egyptian walking", chicken dance, spinning and moonwalk attempt, within others.

"Ew" said Sasuke.

"Yeah, It's quite disturbing" Neji mumbled. Then he remembered something. Disturbing. Hinata having a boyfriend was disturbing "Hinata, we need to talk" he grabbed her and they both sat down on some chair randomly placed at the right side of the gym.

_Telephone – Lady Gaga feat. Beyonce._

"Is something wrong, Neji?"

"Uh, yeah!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have anything to tell me?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment "N-No…Do I?"

"Oh, so you don't have to tell me you're dating someone; You don't have to tell me that he is my best friend's older brother; You don't have to tell me you've been skipping the art classes to be with him; and you certainly DON'T have to tell me he's two years older than you. No, definitely you don't have to, really"

"Geez Neji, I didn't know you wanted to know about my private life, sorry…I thought you told me-"

"Never mind, just…don't get hurt again ok? Please"

"H-how do you-"

"It was clear enough, for everyone. But you don't want to tell me who it was if you don't want to. Of course, if you told me, I could break his b-"

"N-no that's not necessary…" her hand twisted around her wrist. She wanted to cut that lovely bracelet off.

They stayed quiet until the song ended. When Hinata came up with a conversation topic, it was too late.

"Neji, do you l-like someone?" thinking about Ten-Ten. Neji turned scarlet.

"N-no. Oh, excuse me, it's my song" and he ran off.

"My song?" mouthed Hinata as she watched.

_Billie Jean – Michael Jackson._

"Hey, Kakashi look" said Kurenai.

"What?"

"Neji Hyuga. Dancing" she sounded as if both words couldn't be in the same sentence, but he was actually a good dancer.

"Seems they're having fun"

"Unlike YOU" no reaction came out of him "where's Gai?"

"Dancing with Lee and Sakura Haruno, over there…"

"Good lord, he's not a teenager anymore!"

"Ah, just let him be"

"Kakashi really, what's wrong with you?"

Kakashi looked at the other side of the gym. Itachi had stolen Hinta from Sasuke, and had taken her to the food and drinks table. Then his eyes slid to Neji again, he was…dancing with Sasuke? That's what it looked like, but they were talking.

"If he hurts her, he dies"

"Listen, I'm the first one to object to my brother's…relationship, with Hinata. I know that if he hurts her he will die. I will kill him"

"You? Why?" Neji was suspicious.

"Oh, no, because, I hate my brother, and, Hinata's my friend"

"Great. Listen, do you mind going THERE!" he pointed at Hinata's direction "and get her? Your brother creeps me out"

"Fine, I'll go…"

"Thanks. Now move, I need some space".

_I gotta feeling – Black eyed peas._

"Bro, may I borrow my dance partner for a while?"

"Hi mister sarcasm. Yes, you can borrow my girlfriend for a while" Itachi winked at her and went with his friends, for now.

"Let's go" said Sasuke, taking Hinata by the hand. He gave her a spin and danced along, mouthing the words.

"By the way, nice dress"

"Oh thanks" she blushed a bit, and looked down. Her dress had different shades of blue, white and black. The upper part had blue straps, and it was all black with a blue swirly decoration. The lower part had a blue bow covering a white part, surrounded by blue petals on a blue background. She didn't realise they had company: Neji, Ten-Ten, Sakura, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Tobi, and even Shino.

"Why isn't Gaara dancing?" asked Tobi.

"Ah, you know, he's shy" said Kiba.

"Not anymore he's not! Shino's here, so he should be here too!" Temari pushed herfelf through the crowd and fetched Gaara. She dragged him to the dance floor and forced him to dance "C'mon bro!".

After one minute, he gave in. In the end everyone, including him, were jumping in circles shouting "PARTY EVERY DAY, PA-PA-PA-PARTY EVERY DAY!"

Kakashi watched as Hinata was having fun, he was glad.

But he just had to tell her, there HAD to be some way to talk to her at least…

_Good girls gone bad – Cobra starship._

"Hin- ahem, Hyuga"

Hinata turned around and looked at him from head to toe.

"What do YOU want?" whoops, she sounded too angry. Yes, she was angry and heartbroken, and it was his fault. The night was so good, yet he had just ruined it.

"I need to have a word with you"

"What If she doesn't want to, sensei?" Ten-Ten held on to Hinata.

"Fine, in another moment then"

When he was away in his place again, Ten-Ten dragged Hinata to one side.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, y-yes…I don't know what he w-would want…n-now"

"Uh, ignore him, he will get what he deserves"

"Hm"

"Listen, try to…why don't you go look for Itachi?" she suggested.

"N-no, I think I'd rather stick around you guys"

"Yeah, ok let's go!"

**11: 40**

_Tik tok – Kesha._

The boys clapped and whistled and the girls mouthed the words, making moves matching the lyrics. Hinata decided it was about time she went to fetch Itachi. She missed him, kind of. She wanted to make herself believe that.

She wandered around the gym, but she couldn't see him. Maybe he was outside smoking? But he didn't smoke, did he? Maybe he did. Who knows, she wouldn't lose anything for trying, so she went outside.

There wasn't anyone. Oh well, maybe she could have a little walk. She went to the gardens and walked slowly. She could still hear the music coming from the gym when she passed by a tree where Sai and Ino were making out. She shivered, and continued.

Unconsciously, she ended up at the fountain where Kakashi had addressed her as her teacher. The same fountain where he had said "I love you" and he had given her that stupid, apparently indestructible bracelet.

"Hinata" dammit, she always heard his voice in moments like that. Well, actually, she always thought she heard it, but in the end he was always there behind her/beside her. So she waited.

Then a hand touched her arm. _You see?_

"Hinata…"

"Yes?" she turned around, it was him alright. Brown eyes, perfect mouth, silver hair tipped to one side...gorgeous. She blinked and snapped out of it. _Liar._ "I thought I t-told you I didn't w-want to talk w-with you..."

"Actually, you didn't. It was your friend who-"

"Please! Leave m-me alone, you don't know h-how painful it is" she tried to walk away but his grasp was tight on her.

"Wait. Please listen to me!"

"N-no…let me go, you're hurting m-me"

"Hinata please-"

"Hinata? Are you there?" Ten-Ten's voice was heard from the distance "Hinata?" Itachi's too.

In the distance, Hinata could hear the song changing. This time it was slow. They had put a few slow songs in the CD, for romantic dances and stuff.

_Another now – Kate Alexa_

She looked at Kakashi "I-I'm here, coming!" he let go of her and she ran away.

"What were you doing out there?" Itachi took her hand in his.

"I w-was looking for you"

"Eh, guys, I have to…do something. Go on, I'll catch you up in a minute!"

She walked quickly towards the fountain. Effectively, she found Kakashi there, sitting on a bench with his hands pulling from his hair.

"Quit the acting sensei"

"Huh? Oh, Ten-Ten. I'd like to be alone, please"

"No, no. You're gonna listen to me. I know everything. And when I say everything, I MEAN everything. How dare you play with her that way?"

"It's not what you think"

"Oh no? Then what is it?"

Kakashi stood up and rubbed his hand across his face "Ask Uchiha"

"Sasuke?"

"No, Itachi"

"Uh, I'm totally lost. How is Itachi related to you hurting my best friend?"

He couldn't believe he was confessing to a student. But fair enough, that student was his girl's best friend, and she already knew.

"Listen" he took a deep breath "The day I gave the bracelet to Hinata, Itachi came to me with instant photographs of me and Hinata…"

Meanwhile, Hinata was wondering why her friend took so long.

"Itachi, I think I'm going to check out on Ten-Ten. S-stay here, I'll be right back" she began running; surely she must have seen Kakashi!

"…And that's why I had to lie to her, and tell her that I don't love her. But believe me, I do. I had to do it because she could get kicked out of school, I-I" oh no, he was on the verge of tears. Not in front of a student, please.

Ten-Ten swallowed and ran her fingers through her long hair. She still had to digest all the information. That explained everything. Poor Kakashi. Poor Hinata.

"Sensei" she went closer to him "I know you're overage and all, but I do believe you and Hinata are meant for each other" she went even closer "I will help you. I want to help you. Itachi is a bastard, and he doesn't deserve her. Trust me; I will think of something…anything"

"Thanks" he sat down on the bench again. Ten-Ten felt a sudden need to hug him, to make him know that he would het Hinata back.

She sat next to him and stretched her arms "Hug, Kakashi?" she could leave the formalities apart, she thought.

Kakashi nodded, and they both shared a friendly hug of gratitude.

"TEN-TEN?"

The brunette let go at that instant.

"Hinata!"

"WHAT are you d-d-oing?"

"Hinata wait, let me explain"

"N-no! I don't want to speak w-with you, Kakashi!" she turned to Ten-Ten, she started to cry "h-how could you…"

"Hinata, it's NOT what you think, you have to LISTEN to us!"

"NO!"

"Then, listen to ME, please Hinata, as your friend-"

"F-f-friend? No Ten-Ten….this…this is t-too much…I just c-can't….be your friend a-a-nymore…" she shook her head and ran away.

"HINATA PLEASE"

Ten-Ten's sobs couldn't be heard anymore. Hinata only heard the voice in her head.

_She just stabbed me in the back…a friend…a friend who hooks up with the guy – the teacher- who broke my heart? __No…I can't…I'm sorry Ten-Ten…_

_Sexy Bitch – David Guetta feat Akon._

"You still don't want to tell me what happened?" asked Itachi. It was almost midnight, and he'd been able to make her stop crying and smile. But he wanted to know what was going on.

"N-no, It's ok…Let's go dance, it's the last song"

"Ok"

They went across the gym towards Sasuke, Tobi, Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Hey there, lost ones!" Tobi clapped "Whoot, whoot!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, spun Hinata around and started dancing. Temari went beside her.

"Where's Ten-Ten?"

"Ask mister Kakashi"

"He isn't here either"

"Oh, she must be out with Neji" she faked a laugh.

"Yeah!"

One minute of dancing later, Hinata could see the door or the gym opening. It was Sakura, followed by a crying Ten-Ten.

She turned around; these were the last minutes of the night, and a broken friendship and a broken heart couldn't ruin it. Hinata danced like never before; she ran her fingers through her hair, moved her hips, moved her legs, and moved her arms. Everything. She looked completely different to the shy stuttering girl everyone knew. But next day she'd be like that again.

The end of the song was the end of the dance, and everyone went to their bedrooms.

Ten-Ten tried once, twice more to tell the truth to Hinata, but it was no use.

She hoped she'd have a chance the next day, because it was the last day of the term and then they'd go on Christmas holidays.

Hinata lied on her bed unable to sleep. She wanted it to be tomorrow, so she could get away for a while, before coming back in January.


	26. wrong

**A/N: It's not really important, but FUN FACT: Today at school for lunch there was blueberry frozen yoghurt. Guess who I thought about? Haha ok, here's chapter 26!**

**January 13th**

Hinata woke up to the sound of her cell phone. She took her hand from underneath the pillow and grabbed the phone without bothering to see who it was.

"Leave m-me alone I d-don't wanna talk t-to you-"

"What?"

Then she opened her eyes and rolled over to look at the blue ceiling of her house "Itachi?"

"Yeah who else would it be?"

"N-no one…" she lied; Ten-Ten and Kakashi had been constantly calling and texting her. To wish a happy birthday, a merry Christmas, a happy new year… and to explain, but she never gave them a chance.

"So what did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that me and my brother won't come back to school until next week, we're in another country and out flight got cancelled"

"Oh…" she looked at the clock. 11 am. _Shoot! _"Well, I'll see you in a week Itachi, I have to get ready, bye"

"Bye".

She hung up. Dating Itachi was awkward; he was good but it couldn't compare to her story with Kakashi.

She sighed and looked at her right wrist, at the bracelet he gave her.

"Hinata!" his father cried from downstairs "Get ready, we're leaving in one hour!"

She shook her head and got up "Y-yes father, I'll go get ready" she looked at the bracelet once more. _I think I forgot about him, we haven't seen each other in almost a month._

* * *

6 hours later, she was in her room at Konoha High again. Ten-Ten hadn't arrived yet, so she decided to sleep a little. It was Saturday evening and the students would arrive between now and Sunday because classes resumed on Monday, so she hoped Ten-Ten was delayed a bit more.

She was really annoyed, because when she had got back, the first person she saw was Kakashi. Everything that she thought she'd forgotten came back. The memories, the feelings, the pain. And he also offered to carry her bags, and he constantly tried to talk to her and that just upset her more.

"_How was your break?"_

"_None of your business"_

"_I have to talk to you, seriously"_

"_And I seriously don't want to talk to you… I'll have to wait one week till Itachi comes back. I just want to ask you to leave me alone.."_

"_Hinata please I need to tell you-"_

"_I DON'T want to hear!" _and she'd slammed the door in his face, sinking to the ground with tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys' wing, Kakashi was on duty.

He was determined to tell Hinata the truth, make her listen, but she probably wouldn't believe him without proof. And the proof was in Itachi's knew he had time, so he just hoped Itachi's roommate hadn't arrived yet.

He went to his room and knocked twice. He went inside and saw nothing, no luggage no clothes, nothing. _Great, they're not here._

He started looking under the beds and in the drawers. He found the pictures, but couldn0t take them because someone came inside the room.

"Sensei?"

"Oh, hey Zetsu… I um… heard… a noise" the student gave him a weird look "b-but it was probably a rat or something, you know, you never know…" he closed the drawer behind him and walked away "see you on Monday!"

"Sure…bye"

_Uff that was close… well, at least I know where they are._

He thought he needed some help. Perhaps Ten-Ten would help him. He'd just have to wait until she came back.

* * *

The second term at Konoha High changed to a rotating schedule, which meant that they'd have all the classes all the days.

This made it hard for Hinata, because she skipped the Art lesson again, and she'd have to do it every day.

Ten-Ten arrived on Tuesday morning, and though she tried to talk to Hinata, she wouldn't listen.

During Art, Kakashi approached her.

"Ten-Ten…"

"Hey sensei" she had an empty space beside her (Hinata's), so Kakashi sat down next to her, pretending to talk about her work.

"so, did….um…. the inspiration come to you lately?"

She sighed "no, I think inspiration has abandoned me and doesn't want to see me ever again"

"Well" he took a piece of paper and a pencil and starting writing something on it "I think I may have some idea of how to get it back" he handed the paper to her.

_I know where Itachi keeps the pictures: the second drawer of his desk in his room. If I distract Zetsu, could you go in and get them?"_

She looked at him and nodded affirmatively. He smiled, but his smile went away when Tsunade came inside the classroom.

"Hey, where's Hyuga?"

"Uh, she's in the restroom" he said

"Don't lie to me, I know you like being a cool teacher, but I don't like you covering up for students" she looked at Ten-Ten "and you, tell Hinata Hyuga that if she skips one more time, she will be in serious trouble. And by that I mean suspended or expelled"

When she walked out, Ten-Ten and Kakashi looked at each other.

"we need to do this today" she said

"ok, after the last period I get Zetsu and you can go in the room"

"ok"

* * *

That evening, Ten-Ten and Kakashi started out their plan.

Zetsu was walking towards his room, when Kakashi appeared from behind.

"Hey Zetsu, I need someone to help me with some stuff, can you help me out?"

"Well, I need to go to-"

"Oh it will only be a second, just come with me" he put his arm on Zetsu's shoulder and dragged him along with him. Behind them, Ten-Ten ran across the corridor and opened the door to his room.

She followed Kakashi's instructions and went straight to the second drawer. She found an envelope with the pictures, changed them for another envelope and put the original one inside her shirt so that no one would see.

She closed the drawer and walked towards the door, but the handle moved.

And in came Itachi. He noticed her straight way and gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, um hey Itachi! I thought you were coming back next week, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. One, you're not allowed here, and two, I have no business with you, so what, did you come to steal something? I know you don't like me, I can tell by the way you look at me"

"W-well… actually I was… I was…"

"You were what"

"I was… going to leave a letter for you b-but…I forgot it. In my room. So yeah…bye!" she tried to run past him but it didn't work, he held her by the arm strongly. It even hurt.

"Tell me the truth"

"The truth? Um, the truth is…" _think think think!_

"The truth is…?"

_Oh gosh, Hinata's gonna hate me even more for a while _"The truth is…I l-like you, so I wanted to leave a letter but, as I said, I left it in my room… so well, now you know and…goodbye!"

He stopped her again "I don't believe that. I think I know what you got" he walked towards the drawer dragging her along with him, and opened the envelope with the false pictures.

"Listen, I don't know how you know about this, but you can tell that cradle-snatcher that I made copies. And you better keep those to yourself, because Hinata won't even want to listen to you when I show her the recording of you telling me you like me" he smirked and let her go.

She ran to her room but didn't go inside; instead, she went to meet Kakashi. She had a plan.

* * *

When she came back and went inside, Hinata was lying on her bed.

"So, I hear you like to steal boys away from me Ten-Ten… I never thought you were one of those people" Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to talk about this Hinata…"

"G-good… cause I don't want to talk to you at all"

Ten-Ten closed her eyes and went to bed. _Tomorrow everything will be settled. Thank goodness._


	27. Together

Hinata was waiting for music to start. She would get it over with and then she had a free period. She had art actually, but she wasn't going to go to that class so it counted as a free period.

Sasuke came in and sat next to her, as usual.

"Hey"

"Hi Sasuke"

"How was your break?"

_Awful _"It was good, yours?"

"Meh, it was ok… so I guess you already talked to my brother because you're not asking why I'm here before time"

"yes, yes we talked" she tried to giggle but it didn't come out right.

Sasuke wanted to talk to her but then Gai entered the class.

"Hello my dear students! How was the break? Good? Well I've got something for you so listen closely. Your art teacher showed me this song and told me it was good for this class, so I'll try see how you like it! Later I have more songs for you" everyone laughed and smiled and cheered except one person.

Hinata winced. The art teacher. He was everywhere, and she wanted to just forget about him already.

"You ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" and the first song started playing.

She tried to go to sleep but she would only daydream.

_This is the first I've seen your face_

_But there's a chance we are soul mates_

_I know this might sound crazy cause you don't know my name_

She remembered how she met Kakashi, and how she liked him though she didn't know anything about him.

_Baby, what if…_

What if she listened to what he had to say? NO, no… she was just losing it right then.

"Hinata you always doze off during music, were you listening to me?"

"Y-yes…"

"What did I say?"

_Picture me one day with the perfect diamond ring_

She unconsciously reached out for the bracelet. It wasn't a diamond but at the moment it seemed perfect. Because it was from him.

"Hinata…"

"Um… can you ask again?"

Sasuke sighed "I was saying, why don't you never go to art lately?"

"Well…um…I…"

_We can't tell the future, no_

_That's just the beauty of the world we know_

"I just d-don't f-feel like it, you know…"

_Baby, what if_

"I'm afraid you'll get into trouble"

"Don't worry" she tried to smile

_Baby what's the reason we can't fall in love?_

"Shoot…" she whispered to herself. She still loved him. And it hurt.

She decided a bit of pain wouldn't hurt her that much, so during the last minutes of the song she remembered almost everything she'd lived with Kakashi. She was interrupted by a voice.

"Hinata Hyuga, please come out" it was Tsunade

"Y-yes" she stood up and looked at Sasuke, who looked sort of worried.

She went to the front of the class and out the door with the blond woman.

"Can I help you miss?"

"No, you have to help yourself. Hinata, I noticed you haven't attended your art lessons" that made her swallow hard "your teacher didn't put in your absences, but there's no grades in from you, because you've done no work, because you are not going to class"

Hinata stood silent. There wasn't much to say anyway. At least, not to her.

"So, I'm warning you now in case you haven't talked to your friends lately. If you skip one more time, I'm very sorry but you'll be out of here. We don't accept this behavior at Konoha High. Not from students with a scholarship at least. So please, go to class and stay with us ok?"

"Um…yes…" she whispered while she nodded. Though she considered doing it one more time. Her father would get really mad, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with all the pain.

Decided: next period she would skip art.

* * *

The bell rang after several love songs that depressed Hinata. When she went out the door she wanted to go right, opposite to the art classroom, but Tsunade was outside waiting for her.

"I wanted to make sure, so I'm going to walk you to class"

So they walked all the way towards the classroom. Just when they went in, Tsunade got a call; she had a meeting and she was late, so she ran off to her office and was gone in a few seconds.

Hinata just stood there without knowing what to do. Kakashi was inside the class but hadn't seen her yet, until a student started shouting from behind her and he had to look.

He only got one glance of her. She hadn't said anything but her eyes were full of feeling. He got a glance at one of her hateful looks before he saw her leave the classroom.

_Shit… where's my phone? _Kakashi was determined to tell her right then, the whole thing. He searched for his cell in his pockets and dialed Orochimaru's number.

"Hey Oro, I need you to watch a bunch of juniors I need to do something"

"Sure, but do what?"

He looked around the hall and saw Hinata walk out the door. She was obviously directed to the gardens. He knew exactly where she would be, so he stopped walking for a while.

"I um… I lost something very precious to me and I found it and I really want to get it back right now, like, it CAN'T wait"

"Ok, I'll be in that class in a few minutes, you can go look for your treasures or whatever you want"

"thanks"

He hung up and fast walked out the door and across the gardens, towards the fountain.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the bench with her head resting on her arm. The second she heard Kakashi calling her name she got up.

"Hinata?"

"N-no don't come closer!" she spotted him coming from behind a tree and he was walking fast.

"You will listen to me. You need to"

"N-no, go AWAY!"

He managed to corner her into a big olive tree; with strength but not enough to hurt her. She tried to hit him several times but he was too strong for her. When he held her by both hands she gave up and started concentrating on trying not to cry.

"Calm down sweetheart, I just want to tell you what really happened. And how your boyfriend really is"

"Y-you shouldn't be talking about him that way. Just l-leave us alone…"

"Nope" he held her hands with his right arm, and took a few things out of his jacket pocket with his free hand while he looked at the bracelet he gave her a month ago.

She struggled but he held her tight.

"Look, I only want you to look at something… and I'll let go" he looked at her before saying "and please don't try to run away because it won't work"

"Ok…" he let go of one of her hands and when she reached out for it, he let go of the other.

She looked at him once before looking down at what she had. _Pieces of paper? _She turned them around. _Photographs… of… me and him. When were these taken? Who would- wait._

"W-what is this" she was so confused. She kind of figured a few things out but didn't have everything put together. She knew someone must have taken the pictures while they weren't paying attention, and apparently it had something to do with their break up. Also, the pictures were form the day he broke up with her, when they had been perfect during the day.

"Well" Kakashi didn't know how to put it without making Itachi look like a monster. But what the heck, he was pretty much a monster.

"You see, after you left when I gave you the bracelet, someone came and showed me these pictures. He said if I didn't break up with you, he would show them to Tsunade. That would get you into a lot of trouble so I obeyed"

She was silent. _Oh my goodness… that's why he was so strange, that's why he hurt me. That's why the next day the other one was there for me conveniently…Itachi… How could you… Itachi… _

"… and I know that I acted like a coward, but I really didn't want you to lose the chance of-"

She hugged him. She didn't say anything, but as soon as he hugged her back, he felt his chest getting wet with her tears, as her head was buried into his shirt.

"I…I…I'm so sorry!" she squealed "I'm sorry I didn't try to know what was going on… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and Ten-Ten when…oh, Ten-Ten! I've been so bad to her…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Shhhh" he whispered in her ear "it's ok now. I'm here, sweetheart" he held her tighter than before.

"And…Itachi… h-how could he….I'm so stupid I'm sorry…"

Kakashi couldn't stand Hinata crying, but he was so glad that it was all clear, and that they could be together again. He pulled away a bit and cupped her head in his hands.

"Don't worry" he leaned in, whispered "I love you", and kissed her.

It was so tender it hurt. Out of all they had shared, this one was the best. He still tasted like blueberries, she was still as sweet as the first day, and they both could sense that the feelings hadn't faded, but they were about to grow stronger. But apart from having to catch some breath, Kakahsi parted the kiss because he remembered something.

"Oh, whoah, I almost forgot…"

"What?"

"Itachi, he has like several copies of each picture, that's what he told Ten-Ten, so-"

"wait, what, Ten-Ten?"

"Um yeah, she helped me get them from Itachi's room. The night of the dance she told me she would help me, and that's when you saw us hugging…"

She brought her hands to her mouth "Oh. My. Gosh! I'm SO sorry… I need to talk to her, I need to-"

"Epepepep!" he grabbed her arm "first of all, there's something important. As I was saying, Itachi has several pictures, so you can't just break up with him now because he'll know that we're back and will reveal the pictures"

"But, then, what do we do?"

"Just play along, and pretend you hate me when he's around. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't kiss him and that…"

She thought about it. They hadn't actually really kissed, so that wouldn't be difficult. Not that she wanted to kiss him. She despised him now, and besides, she had better people to kiss.

"Ok now you can go talk to your friend" he let her go, smiled, and pulled her back to him once more "give us a kiss". She kissed him lightly and he rubbed his nose with hers. She giggled and went towards the next class, because by the time she would get there, the period would be over.

Kakashi watched her leave until he felt his cell vibrating.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi, it's Orochimaru"

"Oh hey… how was the class?"

"Well, they were rioting around but it was ok I guess. Did you find what you lost?"

"Yes, Yes I found it"

"Good! Now, take care of it and don't lose it again!"

"I will, believe me"

"Ok. Um, can I ask what it is?"

"Mmmm… nope" he said with a funny voice. He hung up and went back to his class.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I need yall to tell me what's better for reading: long chapters or short? Because I feel this one takes forever to get over with, but I don't know if that's good or bad for you. What do you think? Please tell me :)**

**Also, I know Hinata is very melodramatic and all, but love does what love does, and high school is high school ain't it. Lol just saying.**

**Cheers!**


	28. just my luck

**A/N: Sorry for being so slow, I got in trouble at school so I barely had free time -_- also, the chapter kind of sucks but I'll do my best to make the next one better!**

* * *

When the last period of the day was over, Kakashi gathered his things to go home. He walked outside the staff room and found Tsunade waiting on him.

"Bye boss!" he tried to get through her but she grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Did Hyuga go to class today?"

"Neji? Yeah he came. Good-"

"I meant Hinata"

"Yeah well, she didn't technically come to class, but she was with me, we were talking about what she should do to make up for the work"

"And?"

"And… I told her to do it for homework and she has to hand it in by next week" he began reaching for his cellphone "That ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. Drive safe!"

"Will do, bye!"

He ran and waved his boss goodbye, and when he was certain that no one would hear him, he dialed Hinata's number.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey it's me"**

"**Yes I know, I didn't erase your number after all"**

"**Awww! Well, I just talked with Tsunade, and you have to draw four things… whatever you like, and give them to me next week ok?"**

"**O-ok"**

"**Good. See you"**

"**Bye" **

"**Hey hey wait!"**

"**What?"**

"**I love you"**

She smiled **"Me too"**

They both hung up. Kakashi went towards his motorbike while Hinata threw herself on her bed, waiting for Ten-Ten. She really wanted to apologize.

Soon enough, the brunette came inside wrapped in a green towel.

"Hey" she said, expecting no response from Hinata. However, there was.

"Hey"

Ten-Ten turned around half shocked, but with a hint of a smile. This meant that she had talked to Kakashi, didn't it?

"Um…I talked to Kakashi today…."

Ten-Ten relaxed and smiled widely.

"I'm sorry I judged you… can you forgive-"

"YES!" she threw herself onto her roommate, it didn't matter that she was naked.

"T-T-T-Ten-Ten!" Hinata blushed "COVER YOURSELF!"

"I am so happy that everything between you guys is good again! I missed you so much Hinata!" she hugged her and went to put some clothes on.

"But it's a bummer that Itachi still has copies of the pictures"

"Yes… but Kakashi told me that he would think about something"

"I'm sure he will"

Hinata smiled. She missed Ten-Ten too, and now everything was ok.

Then her cell vibrated. When she looked at it, she remembered that it wasn't ALL ok.

**New Message **

**From: Itachi**

**Hey :) I just wanted to say goodnight. See you tomorrow.**

_Two-faced shmuck… _she thought.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Hinnata, making sure that her friend was decent.

The door opened slowly and in came the gym teacher.

"Hello Miss Anko, can we help you?"

"Actually, I'm here to warn you. Both of you" she didn't look serious, but it didn't look like a joke either.

"Y-yes?"

"Ok, so, as you know, you're both in the school play, and you should start showing up to rehearsals next week. Just saying, if you don't come, you will fail gym"

"But how is that even related?" asked Ten-Ten while brushing her hair.

"It isn't, but that will give you a reason to go won't it?" Anko smiled.

Hinata's face went blank; she had completely forgotten about that, after all, they only said that to cover up, but it seemed they couldn't do nothing about it.

"Um… and can't we just not be in the play? I think it will be easier for everyone-"

"Na ah, we need you, you're the main character!"

"Oh, r-really?" Hinata turned to Ten-Ten with a "I will kill you" smile. Ten-Ten had been the one to choose characters, and she hadn't told her which ones they had.

Ten-Ten tried to smile back and look natural "Yeah Hinata, don't you remember that you are going to be Belle, the main character of Beauty and the Beast?" she closed her eyes expecting a shriek.

"BELLE?" she turned towards her confused teacher "Y-yeah, I rememeber… I'll s-sing in front of everyone, a-and, act…yes I remember" she started twiddling with her fingers nervously. Why would Ten-Ten do that to her?

"You don't have stage panic don't you?"

"N-no ,Miss Anko, it's just that… I don't know, I'm…a-a bit…. Nervous"

"Oh don't worry!" she patted her on the back and walked towards the door "besides, I have understood that you're dating Itachi Uchiha aren't you?"

"Um yes, why?"

"Oh, you haven't seen the cast? He's Gaston"

"Surprisingly" said Ten-Ten with a sarcastic voice.

"Oh" said Hinata. Before Anko left, she asked one last thing. "M-miss Anko?"

"Yes?"

"Who… Who is the Beast?"

"The Beast? We haven't decided yet, but if you want to know, it's either gonna be Neji or Sasuke" and with that, she closed the door behind her.

Hinata stared at the door, and then at Ten-Ten.

"Great, this it just great" she sunk her head in her pillow "what am I gonna DO?" she lifted it up again "Ten-Ten! Why would you sign me up for the main character? You know I'm terrified of doing stuff in front of everyone!"

"Well… I don't know, you just fit in the character"

"No I DON'T!" she sunk her head again

"Well, we'll work on the stage panic, don't worry!"

"I hope you have an idea how, because I haven't got a clue on how to do that" she turned her head "who are you going to be anyway?"

"The teapot" she smiled

Hinata just rolled her eyes and sunk into her pillow again.

"Goodnight Ten-Ten"

"Goodnight Hinata"

* * *

While the girls were falling asleep, Neji was wide awake. Anko had come into his room too to tell him and Sasuke to start going to rehearsals next week when they would decide which one of them would play the Beast.

He remembered how they planned to do this when they heard Hinata was going to be in the musical; they both signed up for the main male lead to avoid anyone else getting too close to her.

He closed his eyes and smiled, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly. Hinata finished her art homework and started working on her lines. They came out perfect, but she thought she wouldn't be able to do it in front of everyone.

Monday morning she would have to go practice, and she didn't know how that would go either.

* * *

Hinata spent the whole science period worried about the rehearsals. She truly did not want to do it, but that was the only thing she could do.

"Are you ok?"

She turned around. Sasuke had been doing all the work because he noticed she was worried about something, but he couldn't keep himself form asking any longer

"Is… Did my brother do something to you?"

"Your brother?" _yes, he lied to me and manipulated me _"n-no, everything's fine with him"

"Oh…" he didn't sound too happy about that anyway.

"It's just, the play. I'm kind of nervous"

"Oh! Yeah well everyone gets nervous I guess"

"B-by the way… do you know if you or Neji-"

"Nah, we have to sort of audition, and they will choose the best one"

"Oh, ok"

The bell rang and it was time for art.

"Heeeeeelloooooooo!" Kakashi came in ten minutes late with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy, sensei?" asked one of the girls

"Well…. Guess who is going to be one of the assistants for the musical?" his smile got wider

"Oh my gosh! You're helping us?" exclaimed Ten-Ten

"Yup!" he went closer to the table where Hinata and her friends were sitting "Hyuga, that means you'll have to put up with me for some extra time, as you're lead character" he gave her a very quick wink; no one saw it.

"Y-yeah I guess" she tried to smile naturally while covering her cheeks which were going red.

"And by the way, we must go to the staff room to discuss your homework. I would do it here, but I have your work in there" he gestured for her to follow "let's go" he turned to the class "We're going to start using load of paint now, so get the paint, mix it, get a wonderful shade of color, and then we'll talk; Be right back!"

Hinata followed him outside while Ten-Ten was "innocently" whistling.

They went into the empty room, and making sure no one was coming, Kakashi grabbed her by the waist and gave her a light kiss.

"Hey sweetheart"

"H-hey" she blushed again

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just nervous for the play… but… Kakashi?"

"What?"

"U-um…. You know that everything that has happened has been really confusing for me… a-and w-well…I wondered if…" she covered her face.

"If what?" he tried to uncover it, but she stayed there.

"U-um…." _Come on, say it! "_I… I need to know that y-you love me… can you say it? Face to face, I mean"

He let out a chuckle "Heh, Sure darling" he reached out for her hands and uncovered her face. He let go and moved close to her "Hinata, I L-"

The door opened when he was about to start saying "love"

Itachi came in looking at some papers in his hand "Miss Anko, Gai-sensei gave this to me, it's for the-"he looked up "play". His eyes narrowed; what were those two doing alone and so close together? Did Ten-Ten tell her? No, she couldn't have, or could she?

"Hey, Hinata" he looked at Kakashi "so what were you two doing next to the window?"

Kakashi gave Hinata a quick look "Um, I was just telling her that… That I think it's going to rain" he waited for Itachi to go look outside the window to look at Hinata and mouth "love you". He pointed at Itachi with his eyes and Hinata put her actress mask on.

When Itachi turned around, he saw her getting away from the teacher "Yes, well, whatever" she seemed angry and upset. Seemed. "See you in class, sensei"

"Ok…"

Itachi's suspicion disappeared. It was obvious she still hated Kakashi, so his plan was still working, as far as he knew. He walked outside and went to his class, while Kakashi rushed out to see if he could catch up with Hinata.

To his surprise, she was waiting a few meters outside the Art door.

"Hey, you're not going in?"

She smiled, a timid smile "So… "it's going to rain" means… that you love me?"

He smiled back "Yes, I guess" he went a bit closer and whispered "it will be our code"

"Well, see you right now in class sensei"

"Ok, Hyuga" they both smiled and went inside.


	29. what now

Hinata and Ten-Ten were running towards the drama room. School was over, and they had totally forgotten about the rehearsal. They were lucky to meet Naruto on their way back to the dorms; he was going to see the rehearsal just for fun.

Panting, Hinata opened the door and tripped inside the room. No one noticed, everyone there had their eyes on Itachi.

"She's the most beautiful girl in town! That makes her the BEST! And don't I deserve the best?"

"Will they be mad at us for being late?" Hinata whispered while Ten-Ten helped her up.

"Shh! I don't know! Oh My, I think he's gonna sing, let's watch"

They both looked at the stage.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her…"_

"Wow he actually has a good voice" Ten-Ten said as she dragged Hinata to Anko.

"Where were you?" the teacher asked

"Oh… we….um…."

"Ugh never mind! Hinata, get on stage I want you to practice with Itachi"

"W-what-" but she was already pulled up with him.

"Hey honey" he winked.

"H-hey…" She wanted to get out of there; she didn't want to do this!

Then, when she was starting to freak out, the door opened. She hid her smile because of Itachi.

"Kakashi HATAKE!" Anko stood up and pulled him by the ear "YOU need to break that habit of being LATE! Must I remind you that you have to help Hinata with the parts she plays with the Beast?"

"Ouch! Yeah I remember just chill!"

"Wait, what?" Itachi was mad.

"Well since we haven't decided if it should be Neji or Sasuke, and Belle and the Beast have CRUCIAL scenes together, we need Hinata to practice as much as possible in the meantime with mr. Kakashi"

"But-"

"Oh and you're done by today, we're going to start with the most important scene in the play! Ten-Ten, get up here, you need to sing _Beauty and the Beast_"

"Yes ma'am!"

Itachi left, and Hinata was so confused but happy at the same time.

The music started playing as Anko asked Hinata and Kakashi if they knew how to dance, to make it easier. They both nodded.

"_Tale as old as time, true as it can be…"_

The teacher held Hinata's hand "nice bracelet" he whispered. She gave him a timid smile and they went closer to each other. They looked at Anko and she gestured for them to move forward.

"…_both a little scared, neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast. Ever just the same…"_

Hinata put her arm on Kakashi's shoulder as he held her by the waist.

"_ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise… tale as old as-"_

Right then, Gai bursted into the room.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Ten-Ten stopped singing as the music teacher ran to the stage "It hurts my FEELINGS! For you to be so SEPARATED during such a beautiful song!"

"But Gai, Kakashi's only subbing the Beast, we haven't decided-"

"Oh Anko you're so cold! Just get closer to each other!"

"Yes sir" Kakashi smiled and held Hinata closer to him.

_This is so awkward… on the other hand, I'm actually feeling comfortable on the stage!_

"Hinata, hold him closer!" Anko yelled "FOCUS!"

"Y-y-yes!" she did as she was told.

"_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song…"_

They went round in circles a couple times, then Kakashi did as he did a time ago, he pushed her away gently and let her spin back to him.

"_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change learning you were wrong…"_

She spun to him and they both started slowing down.

"_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast"_

Lavender eyes stared into his brown ones, both of them completely oblivious to the clapping of the people inside the room.

"Great job guys! Ten-Ten, practice a little more with your voice, it was almost perfect!" Anko said "and YOU Hinata!"

"Y-yes?"

"You're such a good actress! I could almost feel the love!"

"O-oh… th-thanks" she blushed and Kakashi giggled to himself.

"Well, me and Gai have a meeting now, so Kakashi if you can stay with Hinata and rehearse more scenes with her, it would be wonderful"

"Yup, count on it! But Anko, watch out"

"Watch out with what?"

"It's going to rain very hard, just saying"

No one saw Hinata blushing.

"You think? Well thanks anyways; I'll see y'all tomorrow in class and in rehearsals!"

"Bye" Hinata and Kakashi said at the same time. Kakashi waved until the last person, Naruto, closed the door behind him.

"So, did your stage panic go away, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes, well… I don't know, w-with you it's…different"

"Really" he said playfully "how's that?"

"Let's say, I don't have to act if it's with you" she leaned on a closet they'd put there as a decoration "But I don't know how I'll do with Sasuke or Neji… it will be awkward"

"Ohhh, you mean the kiss at the end don't you"

"Y-yes…"

He chuckled "Yeah that figures. Hey, do you know all your lines?"

"M-most of them, why?"

"I want to rehearse the last scenes; shall we?"

* * *

"Neji" said Sasuke "are you completely sure that we need to go today? Remember that they still haven't chosen one of us"

"I know, I know! But hey we lose nothing by going. Plus, I left my jacket there the other day so It's convenient"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "So Hinata being there has NOTHING to do with you wanitng to go?"

"Shut UP, of course not! My world does NOT revolve around my cousin!"

"Well that's not what you said-"

"Just let me be!"

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed "fine, whatever you say"

* * *

Kakashi was lying on the stage with Hinata kneeled down beside him.

"Belle, you came back"

"Of course I came back, I couldn't leave you…. Um…"

"If only I'd come sooner" he whispered

"Thanks!" she cleared her voice "If only I'd come sooner"

"Maybe it's better that way"

"No, don't talk like that. You'll be alright"

"At least…" he faked a wince "at least I got to kiss you one last time"

Hinata frowned. Kakashi had his eyes closed, so she just leaned in a bit "H-hey… it's "at least I got to SEE you" she whispered

"Nope, I said it right" he opened his eyes and smiled

"But it says-"

Her words were blocked by Kakashi's lips pressing on hers. She let herself smile and close her eyes, just letting it happen.

He held her face with his hands as he kissed her while he leaned in more and more, eventually ending up on top of her.

She pulled away "This… this is inappropriate" they laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry mademoiselle, allow me!" he picked her up and lifted her body; her legs were resting on his hands instead of touching the ground.

"Is that more appropriate for you?" he mocked

"Mmmm not really, my skirt looks too short now" she nodded dramatically and widened her eyes

"Well in that case, I'll put you down"

He gently let her go so her feet touched the ground again. He spotted something nearby.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin's jacket?"

"Maybe, could be"

* * *

When they were one minute away from the drama room, Neji and Sasuke ran into Naruto and Ten-Ten.

"What up!" said the blond.

"Hey Naruto, weren't you watching the rehearsal?"

"Yeah but everyone had to do stuff so-"

"What about you Ten-Ten?" asked Neji "I thought you were an important role and that"

"Y-yes, but what Naruto said is true; we came out early so there's no one there"

"Yeah, there's only Hinata and Kakashi in there, rehearsing the beast scenes and that…" Naruto added.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm then. Let's go Neji" Sasuke started turning around.

"Oh go ahead; I'll just go get my jacket"

"Ok then, bye"

"I'll go back too, see you!"

"By Naruto" Neji said

"Well, I'll get my jacket and go too"

Ten-Ten widened her eyes. _No… Kakashi and Hinata are in there, probably not rehearsing… shit, I gotta stop him!_

"Neji, don't you wanna go do something?" she asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"Yeah sure, but after I get my jacket" he started walking towards the big door.

_No, No, No, No!_

She ran to him and grabbed him when he was about to open the door "I-I need to tell you something, right n-now!"

"Ten-Ten, can't you wait?"

"No!"

"Well, I still want my jacket"

"Neji, no! You… you probably left it somewhere else!" She was pulling really strong now.

"No, I know for sure I left it in here!" he pulled back "Ten-Ten let go, It will only be a minute.

She wouldn't let go, and he was really short tempered.

"Ten-Ten, STOP!" he pushed her away and opened the door, still looking at her.

"No… Neji no!" she whispered frightfully from the ground.

He talked while his head turned towards the inside of the room "I'm sorry, but what's the big deal with-"

He stared at the stage. No one was there.

"Oh hey, my jacket!" he started walking but tripped because of Ten-Ten running into him. She looked up and sighed in relief.

"Gosh woman, what's wrong with you?" he frowned looking at her.

She was smiling, but her smile faded and turned into a horror face when she looked at the stage again. She could hear some soft laughter too.

Out from the backstage came Kakashi, holding Hinata's hand.

He pulled her close to him and stared at her while caressing her cheek "I love you" he whispered.

They both smiled and closed their eyes, leaning closer.

Ten-Ten tried to change the look on her face, but it was too late, Neji had already noticed and he was already turning to look at the stage.

His eyes widened as he saw Hinata kissing the art teacher. Or the art teacher kissing Hinata. He didn't know which one was the case, but he was too shocked to react.

Ten-Ten just covered her mouth with her hands while she closed her eyes tight.

_This is not happening… this is not happening…._


	30. twist and turn

**A/N: I live in the valley of the horrible people.**

* * *

Ten-Ten just stared at Neji. She really did not know what to do at this point. He just kept looking at the couple, oblivious to the fact that they had got caught.

"What the hell" Neji whispered.

"Neji?..."

"What. The. Hell"

"Neji-" she put her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. He slowly stood up and left silently, with his hands turned into fists.

Only when Ten-Ten stood up did Hinata notice her presence. She didn't know what was wrong, though, but her friend had such a terrified expression… she waved, but Ten-Ten just shook her head and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

She looked around until she spotted Neji. She ran to him and tried to talk.

"Neji, what you saw in there-"

"Leave me alone"

"NO, you need to listen, it's not what you-"

He turned around, it almost looked like if he was about to cry.

"What, you're going to tell me it's not what it looks like? Good luck with that. That was disgusting Ten-Ten, and I can't believe you knew about it and didn't tell Tsunade. Because it's obvious that you knew, and I honestly don't know why you support that abomination"

"Well, excuse me if I actually listen to my best friend, and I'm really sorry if I believe in love, unlike other people!"

"Love?"

They heard a noise nearby, but it was probably an animal. They checked around just in case, because it was a very delicate matter.

"Come here" Neji dragged Ten-Ten to one of the trees nearby.

"You are telling me that cradle-snatching is now called love?"

"No, I'm not saying that. But I find it very wrong that people keep saying that age is not important in love, until they see someone older with someone young, and then it does matter. You just don't understand."

"No, I don't understand. And I don't think its normal going to get your jacket and finding your cousin making out with the art teacher. How old is he anyway? Forty?"

She sighed "they are only like nine years apart, at the most"

"Well, it's still illegal!"

"I KNOW but just let them be! Or… are you… are you going to tell on them?"

"I don't know. I have lots of thinking to do… I don't want to get her into trouble, but I don't like her with him either… hey, does someone else know about this?"

"No, it's just them, me, and now you know too"

"Ok. Good. Now I would like to go to my room, think about it on my own, if you don't mind"

"S-sure…"

He walked away and she was left alone under the tree. After a while, she went to her room. She dialed Hinata's number on her way.

* * *

Hinata entered the room at ten, with a huge smile on her face and her hair slightly messy.

"Hey Ten-Ten! You won't believe how sweet-"

"No, YOU won't believe what happened! Where have you been anyway? I've called you like ten times at least!"

"Oh, sorry… I turn my phone off because I don't like it when Itachi calls… because-"

"Hinata, focus. This is very very bad"

"What is?"

"Ok, remember when you saw me in the drama room?"

"Y-yes, why? Oh you looked worried, what was wrong with you?"

"Well, you see, Neji kept saying that he wanted his jacket and I-"

"NEJI?"

She clearly got it.

"Exactly"

"Neji KNOWS? Oh my goodness… oh my goodness! No, no, no! Oh my goodness…"

"Hinata, Hinata! Calm down for a second, he doesn't know what to do yet"

"Oh, but he will be disgusted! He thinks I will dishonor the family for that! And he will probably think that Kakashi is a baby lover!"

"Actually, he called him cradle snatcher so-"

"Well that's not better!" She put her head in her hands "oh my goodness, should I go talk to him, or would that make things worse?"

"I think you should go for it. Go to the boys' dorms now and ask the duty teacher if you can talk to Neji."

"O-ok"

She got up and headed to the opposite wing. She thought about telling Kakashi, but maybe it was better not to, spare him the worrying.

When she got to the boys hall, she asked one of the guys to go get the duty teacher for her. Seconds later, Gai appeared.

"My dear student, how can I help you ?"

"Um.. I w-was wondering if I-I could talk to N-Neji for a second?" she paused "I-it's about family matters, y-you know…"

"OF COURSE! COME ON IN!" he started pulling her inside, but she started blushing as soon as she saw a bunch of guys wearing towels instead of clothes.

"N-no, no, no, I-I think it's better i-if he came out, s-s-s-sir"

"Oh ok, hold on a second!" he let her go and literally ran to Neji's door.

"Hyuuga!" he sang "your beautiful cousin want to talk to you, about family matters!"

"…"

"Dear Neji?"

"Coming"

When he came out, Hinata made eye contact with him. She could sense his disappointment, his pain, his disgust. She swallowed.

"U-um… sh-shall we go outside?"

He just nodded.

* * *

After two long minutes which seemed eternity, he spoke while they were walking around.

"So, is he blackmailing you? Is he making you do stuff?"

"N-no!..."

He didn't know why he asked that. He already knew the answer, it was kind of obvious that she was really happy when he saw them kissing. He had so many questions, but he didn't know where to begin.

"Well, for how long has this been going on?"

"Um… since almost the beginning of the year"

"But… why HIM? I mean, he's a teacher. And why would he lead you on? That is so wrong…"

"Well, you see, the first time I saw him, I didn't know he was a teacher, and he didn't know I was a student. Furthermore, he thought I was a teacher, and I thought he was a student. We realized that it was the opposite the first day of class"

"WAIT, wait… it was, at first sight?"

"Y-yes…"

"Geez Hinata…"

"I know… but you can't control who you love can't you?"

"Are you sure that you love him, it's not just liking?"

"Y-yes, totally"

This was really painful for him. He had to give up on her. Right now.

"And… how do you know he loves you back?"

"umm…"

"What?"

"I-It's embarrassing to tell y-you cause you're m-my cousin a-and well, the thing is… It's just that…" she sighed and looked at Neji "have you ever kissed someone, and noticed the feelings running through your body? As in, you can't pretend something like that. It comes natural"

"I know what you mean… but if you love him so much why on earth are you dating Itachi?"

"It's kind of a long story"

"We've got time"

"Ok… but promise that you won't judge me. Or him"

"Promise"

* * *

While Hinata was telling Neji her story, something really bad was happening in the girl's dorm.

A bunch of girls were screaming because there was a boy in there, knocking on Ino's door.

"Ino!" Sai knocked harder and harder until the blond girl opened her door.

"What do you want? I need my beauty sleep Sai, we can have fun tomorrow if you want" she started to close the door but he pushed it back open. He went in and closed it behind him.

"Believe me, this will be worth it"

"Oh really?" she rolled her eyes

"Yup. It's a really really big gossip"

"aha" she looked at her nails

"about Hinata"

She just looked at him "… go on"

* * *

"So I can't break up with Itachi unless he does something wrong publically, which he never does. Or else he will tell on us, and I will lose my scholarship, and what's more important, Kakashi would lose his job and maybe go to jail…"

Neji signaled to turn around to go back to the dorms. He looked at her. She looked so sad and upset.

"Listen, I don't like the relationship that you have with him"

"I understand" she said quietly

"And I don't understand it either"

"I understand"

"And It is illegal-"

"I under-"

"Can you let me speak!"

"S-sure…"

"Fine. I just want you to know that even though I am totally against it, I won't tell. First of all, because of your image and reputation and the family honor, and it's not like I can make you stop seeing him, so, you know… just be careful"

Her frown turned into a smile "Oh Neji! Thank you, thank you!"

She hugged him for the first time in ages, and he held her tightly until he decided it was time to let go.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *

Ino looked like a fish, the way her mouth was wide open was ridiculous.

"No WAY!"

"yes way!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yes!"

Then she narrowed her eyes "wait, how do you know this? Maybe you misheard something"

"Nope, I was right on top of them! I'm telling you: Hinata and the art teacher are together. Legit"

"I didn't see that coming. Really"

"So what will you do, huh? Tell on them?"

"Hmm… no, I don't think… first of all, that would be a favor to Itachi because he's dating her, and second, it would be no fun getting both of them kicked out… so give me a moment"

"Ok"

They heard someone knocking loudly on the door.

"NO BOYS ARE ALLOWED IN HERE, GET OUT!"

"Oh… sorry miss Anko!" Ino rolled her eyes and told Sai to leave "we were having an important conversation"

Sai went out and crossed Hinata's path. He grinned and went to the opposite wing and into his room. Not even five minutes later, he got a phone call from Ino.

"I got it"

* * *

**[A/N: already writing the next one] and I think I used the word "well" too much :S**

**also, i dislike this chapter, it's all talking v.v anyways, onto the next...**


	31. countdown begins

**Friday that week**

Hinata and Ten-Ten were worn out in general. Play rehearsal was intense, and there were exams coming up after performance in front of the whole school. Luckily, Hinata had Kakashi encouraging her constantly, and rehearsing with him was so much easier! She had three more weeks, and then she would get up on stage, get it over with, and focus on her exams which started a week after the play.

On Fridays they didn't have to rehearse, so Ten-Ten had purposed to go out for a walk in the gardens. They picked a spot under an olive tree and sat down, leaning on the trunk.

"Phew! Who would have known acting and singing was so tiring?" Ten-Ten stretched her arms and closed her eyes "I love free Fridays"

Before Hinata could open her mouth, one of the teachers popped out of nowhere.

"H-Hey Kakashi"

Ten-Ten opened her eyes "Kakashi? Well, I'd better leave you two alone…"

"Truth is, I need both of you. Anko told me to come find you; she decided that Neji will be the Beast, so we have a small rehearsal with him so he gets started" then he turned to Hinata "hey babe" he smiled.

Hinata blushed while Ten-Ten closed her eyes again "Dang it! I just jinxed it!"

She stood up and pulled Hinata along with her "Come on, let's get this OVER with"

"Have fun! Oh, and Hinata" Kakashi took their spot when they stood up

"Yes?"

He mouthed the words "call you later". She nodded and followed her friend to the drama room.

They got there in less than five minutes. When they entered the room, Neji was singing his part in "something there" while Itachi was fixing his ponytail.

"Say, Hinata, what is wrong with Neji?"

"huh?"

"look at his face!" the brunette whispered.

"uhm…" she looked at the stage. Yes, Neji was giving Itachi an evil glare "uhm… maybe he ate some of the chilli by accident during lunch?"

"Yeah probably"

Then, Anko noticed them.

"Oh! There you are! Come, Hinata, rehearse with Neji-"

"Um, miss Anko?" Itachi interrupted "I'm in a hurry; I need to go review History so I was wondering if you need me to do some scenes before I leave"

"Wait, but exams are in four weeks' time!"

"Well, seniors take them before because of all the graduation stuff, so it's three weeks for me, and for Neji too"

"Oh yes I keep forgetting that! Wow, time flies! But back to the point, yes, we haven't done the fighting scene yet haven't we?"

"No"

"Okay, let's do that then! Hinata, you only have to do…" she went through the scripts pages until she found it, she turned it to Hinata and pointed at the text with her finger "this over here"

"Ok"

"Do I get to do something or can I leave?" Ten-Ten pleaded

"No, stay. We will do the dance scene once Itachi is gone"

"Fine…" she crossed her arms and sat down.

Neji and Itachi looked very concentrated. There was a fake gargoyle in the middle of the stage so Neji could hide behind it.

"Ok let's see what you got!" yelled Anko.

Itachi started walking "Do you think she'd choose you, having someone like me?" he was almost at the top of his voice. He past the gargoyle and then Neji leaped at him.

"good, good" said Anko.

And then, although he had tried to not think about it, Neji had the mental image of Itachi blackmailing the art teacher and making Hinata depressed. He had hated the sight of her swollen eyes those days.

He started the fight, only that it took a couple punches for everyone to realize it wasn't an act.

"N-neji!" Hinata was the first to realize. She jumped on the stage and tried to pull them apart, to no avail.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" Anko yelled.

It took a while and four people to pull them apart, and they decided to give up the whole rehearsal until next Monday.

"Dude what was all that about?" Itachi was so confused

"I…" Neji looked around "I always do that when…I eat spicy things"

Itachi rolled his eyes "Anyway, I'm gonna start revising for my exams, wanna come?"

"No I think I'll take a nap" he faked a smile

"Man I wish I was smart like you, then I wouldn't have to study so hard!"

"Yeah haha…" _the last thing I want to do is hang out with you, jerk._

"Ok then, see you later!" he turned to leave but turned again "Hey Hinata"

"Yes?"

"We should hang out more, we haven't been alone in a while"

"O-oh, w-well, when we get over with the play?"

"Sure"

She waited until he walked out of sight to turn to Neji, who had his fists closed tight"

"Neji" she whispered "can you, please, control your…your"

"Hatred?"

"Y-yes"

"I'll try" he looked at her for a second until he was dragged away by Ten-Ten.

"Come on Neji let's go!"

"What? Go where?"

"I don't know, anywhere!"

"But what about Hinata?" he looked back at her

"Oh don't worry, I think she has better things to do right now, you know what I mean" she winked at him, and she could swear she heard him growl.

"Bye Hinata!"

"B-bye!"

She sighed and took out her cell phone. No messages. Oh well, she may as well go rest a bit, she was tired anyway and if he called she would probably wake up.

She went past the olive trees and the gardens into the dorm area, turning toward the girl's wing.

After closing the door, she looked at the window. There was a note stuck on it.

She walked towards it to get a closer look. It was a drawing of an umbrella, with some words written on it.

"Forecast for today…" she read out loud "…rain"

"exactly!" a voice came from behind her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" it was Kakashi. How did he even get into her room?

He opened up his arms for a hug with a smile on his face, trying not to laugh. She rushed past him towards the door and locked it quickly. Then she turned around.

"What are you doing here? Y-you'll get in trouble!"

"Ah don't worry, all the teachers are out"

"Ex…excuse me? W-what do you mean, they're all out?"

"Well, you see, tomorrow there's a very important meeting out of town and the teachers had to leave soon so they arrive in time"

"All of them?"

"Well… I added all of the women to the guest list…and a few men… actually, I signed all the teachers up in the guest list. And well, me and Gai are the ones staying because we willingly volunteered to stay and look after the students, out of the kindness of our hearts" he smirked.

"Sure… so you and Gai are the ONLY teachers on campus?"

"Yup, all weekend! Oh, Sarutobi is here too, but he's very old so I doubt he'll be around"

"But-"

**Knock knock**

"Hinata? Hinata I heard you scream while I was in the shower, what- hey Hinata why is the door locked?"

It was Sakura.

"I-I-I thought I'd seen a spider!"

"Ew! Did you kill it? I've got some spray if you want!"

"N-no thanks! Turns out it was a little cotton ball from one of my sweaters"

Kakashi walked closer to her, put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh that's good…hey, can I come in? Everyone's out and I'm sooo bored!"

"Um… I…" having him in her room with someone outside was making her nervous.

"I was going to take a nap" he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek instantly later.

"…I w-was actually going to take a nap…"

"Awww man! Well have a nice one"

"Th-thanks!"

He whispered again "Neji and Ten-Ten are outside with Sasuke and Naruto, join them"

"Oh Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"Ten-Ten is outside with Neji and his friends, if you want some company"

"Thanks girl! Sweet dreams!"

They heard her walk away and out the main girls' entrance.

"That was great team work don't you think?" he said, letting her go for a second "hey look!" he moved his fingers through his brows back and forth, making them messy "I'm the brow monster"

She giggled and put them right again with her own fingers "sometimes it feels we're the same age"

"yeah, you're starting to grow grey hairs look at you" he ruffled her hair while she blushed and giggled.

He stood looking at her. Out of nowhere, he leaped on her "brow monster attack!" he held her and threw both of them onto her bed. They giggle again and then kissed. It was one of those long and deep kisses, but it felt like a second for them.

"I know that next week, and the ones after you'll be really busy with the play and exams, so I figured we could have this one to ourselves… well, and Gai… and the guys, and the girls"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Since we are the only teachers, he wants to take control and organize some sort of games with the students. See how that turns out!"

"Wow, looks like we won't be able to rest"

"Yup!" he said "but back to the important things…" he brushed some hair out of Hinata's face and kissed her again.

* * *

**9:55 pm**

Hinata and Kakashi had been asleep for almost an hour. They woke up when her phone started vibrating with a loud song.

She opened her eyes slowly while he moaned with sloth.

**New message. **She clicked on it

**From: Ten-Ten**

**I'm guessing you're with Kakashi right now. Just warning you that I'll be in out room when you get back, I'm like two minutes away. Xox**

"Ohhh my-" she shook Kakashi "Kakashi wake up, wake up!"

"Five more minutes…"

"N-no! Ten-Ten will come!"

"Oh snap!" he got up "wait, but she know about us!"

"I KNOW but she thinks we're outside"

"Oh well…"

He followed Hinata to the door while she unlocked it. She opened it for an instant and closed it again.

"What?"

"Ten-Ten, she's with Sakura!"

He rolled his eyes "open the door and watch"

She did as she was told, and saw the amazed look on her friends' faces.

"You're welcome, Hyuuga"

She was confused. Welcome for what?

Kakashi turned to Sakura and Ten-Ten "There was a big mosquito in the room. She asked for help and I came and killed it" he smiled.

"Wow Hinata you have a bug problem or something now haha" Sakura giggled "well, I'll go to my room I'm very tired. Night!"

"Night" everyone said.

"Well, see you tomorrow at brunch ladies. Night!"

"Goodnight" said Hinata.

"Yeah goodnight" followed Ten-Ten. Then she popped her head out the door looking for Kakashi, who was walking away to the duty teacher office "hey Sensei!"

He turned around "Yes?"

"I'm just curious, if this mosquito BIT Hinata somewhere. I mean, Itachi worries very easily and we don't want him worrying about a bug bite, don't we?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, it did sort of bite her… but her hair covers it up, so we'll have no worried boyfriends, don't worry" they both smiled.

Ten-Ten closed the door and looked at Hinata.

"I-is something wrong?"

"I wanna see!"

"See what?" she blushed.

"Come on! He just told me you have a hickey, you witch! Let me see!"

"But there's no need to-" too late, her friend had already pinned her down to stare at her neck.

"Interesting BUG BITE Hinata" she chuckled "ah, if only your official boyfriend weren't a real bug, everything would be perfect!"

"Oh Ten-Ten… come let's go to sleep. I hear Gai is organizing activities tomorrow so we need good rest!"

"Yeah. Sleep tight Hinata!"

"Goodnight Ten-Ten"

They hit the lights and counted sheep until they fell asleep.

* * *

Ino was still awake talking on the phone to Sai.

_**You need to wait for it!**_

**But Ino, your plan is so perfect! You're evil, I want to see the action already!**

_**Noooo, we must wait for the play night! Remember, you just need to find out when those two are going to see each other.**_

**Yeah I will. Well, see you tomorrow. Gai just sang to the whole dorm we're having games with the girls tomorrow. Night!**

_**See ya.**_


End file.
